


J.A.R.V.I.S.

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ant-Wasp, F/M, IA - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, Mars, Original Character(s), Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Marte, la esperanza de la Humanidad para no perecer. JARVIS, una inteligencia artificial que ha perdido una familia. Steve Rogers, un hombre que odia los robots. Y un pasado oscuro que puede hacer peligrar la vida  de todos los colonos en Marte.Stony AU.





	1. MARTE

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**MARTE**

 

Steve abrió sus ojos cuando las luces golpearon su rostro, anunciando la llegada a la colonia. Apretó sus labios al tiempo que se iba incorporando lentamente dentro de su cápsula cuya compuerta se abrió en dos. Movió su cuello y hombros, dando tiempo a su cuerpo a ir recobrándose de la hibernación. Al menos debía agradecer al Director Fury por haber hecho su viaje placentero tal como habían acordado luego de aceptar aquel trabajo. Era lo mejor. Las pesadillas no iban a permitirle seguir activo en el campo, cierto que lo habían ascendido a comandante, pero eso no quitaba el amargo sabor que tenía en su alma. Un ascenso y medallas a costa de la vida de sus Comandos Aulladores.

La culpa la habían tenido esos drones.

Salió de la cápsula, siseando al contacto de la planta de sus pies con el suelo frío, aunque afelpado de aquella sección de la nave espacial. Hubo un ligero mareo que ya conocía, propio de su cerebro aclimatándose a las condiciones del espacio exterior y ese sueño inducido que todos los viajeros de la Tierra a Marte hacían. En bóxer blancos como su camiseta, caminó lentamente por sus piernas aún entumidas hacia el baño ya listo para él. Seguramente el resto de su tripulación también estaba despertando en la cámara común, nuevos soldados leales a su nombre y reputación forjada en la Guerra del Agua. Luego de atender sus necesidades junto con un buen baño caliente que al fin despertó todo su cuerpo, se unió a ellos en el comedor. Una veintena de hombres experimentados en diferentes campos militares, algo quizá exagerado para su nueva misión, más ya no confiaba mucho en las apariencias.

-Comandante Rogers -saludaron sus soldados poniéndose de pie, en sus uniformes, pero aún con sus cabellos húmedos.

-Descansen, soldados. ¿Qué hay para comer?

Hicieron bromas e informaron de las condiciones de la nave. Todo estaba perfecto y aterrizarían en tiempo y forma en la colonia. Steve les dejó para mirar por uno de los ventanales ya descubiertos de su nave hacia la superficie rojiza de Marte que aún tenía ese toque carmesí, pero iba palideciendo gracias a las colonias dispersas en su superficie, sembrando y fortaleciendo esa nueva atmósfera mientras mineros como agricultores salvaban tanto de la hambruna como de la guerra a la humanidad en la Tierra. Él había llegado para cuidar una de esas colonias. Manhattan. Extravagancias de los colonos el ponerles nombres que provocaban añoranza.

Miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo, una de las pantallas que desplegaba la información oficial sobre la colonia. Era de las más grandes al haber sido de las primeras en establecerse largo tiempo atrás, sobresaliendo por ser la única en sobrevivir cuando una súper tormenta azotó a los recién llegados hasta matarlos. Luego de eso, las expediciones fueron más asertivas en sus planes de contingencia marciana, previniendo aquellos desastres. Marte aún poseía esas peligrosísimas tormentas que podían durar meses o tener la fuerza de mil huracanes en la Tierra. Manhattan cultivaba maíz, principalmente. Tenía una mina de agua y un laboratorio de genética. La población era escasa debido a los drones y robots semi inteligentes que se encargaban de las arduas tareas de agricultura y extracción.

Marte no era la Tierra. Los colonos no peleaban entre sí por un manto acuífero ni tampoco por territorios cuyas fronteras eran borrosas en determinadas circunstancias. Las colonias marcianas estaban demasiado distantes entre sí para ello y el clima podía ser lo suficientemente inclemente para borrar cualquier soberbia o avaricia. Un año de viaje ponía en perspectiva la sobrevivencia, así que las discusiones o problemas eran resueltos en charlas holográficas entre los jefes de las colonias. Él sería el nuevo jefe de Manhattan. Todo estaba muy bien, excepto el asunto de los drones y los robots que no eran de su agrado, particularmente uno. El famoso JARVIS. Un dron singular al poseer la única inteligencia artificial avanzada de todos los demás robots marcianos, sobreviviente de la súper tormenta, mayordomo de Manhattan.

- _Comandante Rogers, la cuenta regresiva del aterrizaje espera su orden_.

-Adelante.

- _Sí, señor_.

El rubio tomó aire, dejando la pantalla y cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda camino a una de las sillas mientras la vibración de la nave sacudió ligeramente todo. Se colocó los cinturones de seguridad una vez sentado, viendo hacia el paisaje desértico con oasis verdes de Marte aproximarse más y más. Dejaba atrás las pesadillas, dejaba atrás el servicio a un país que prefirió salvar unos trastos metálicos que a sus hombres que murieron por los malos cálculos de aquellos. Cerrando sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en el horizonte asomarse por el ventanal, Steve suspiró profundamente, esperando que Manhattan trajera ese cambio a su vida que suplicaba tener.


	2. Manhattan

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 _I'm leaving bitterness_  
_Behind this time_  
_I'm cleaning out my mind_  
_There is no space_  
_For the regrets_  
_I will remember to forget_  
  
_Just look at me_  
_I am walking love incarnate_  
_Look at the frequencies_  
_At which I vibrate_  
_I'm going to light up the world_  
  
_Peace will come to me_  
_Peace will come to me_

Peace, Depeche Mode.

 

 

**Manhattan.**

_“Bienvenidos a Marte, población total: tres mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro habitantes. Clima de la temporada: seco con ligeras lluvias. Temperatura máxima: veintiocho grados centígrados a la luz. Temperatura mínima: cuatro grados centígrados a la sombra. No olviden llevar siempre consigo el rastreador personal y su mascarilla de emergencia. Que tengan una agradable visita.”_

 

La esterilización del período de cuarentena había terminado, todos estaban ya ansiosos de poder respirar el aire marciano y ver aquellas enormes extensiones de maíz rodeando Manhattan que de lejos parecían un hermoso pasto verde de las viejas como perdidas praderas terrícolas. El Comandante Rogers caminó detrás de sus hombros, con su maleta al hombro y cubriéndose con su mano libre sus ojos ante el sol cobrizo que les recibió de un mediodía con aire seco cargado del inconfundible aroma del maíz. Buscaba algo más, entre el personal que los recibió con saludos fervorosos y sonrisas tímidas antes de tomar sus maletas.

-¡Stevie!

El corazón de éste dio un vuelco con un nudo en la garganta al ver una figura correr a saludarle a media plataforma que descendía al suelo marciano. Cabellos largos de color castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules vivaces. No pudo evitar mirar hacia su brazo izquierdo que relucía por el metal sustituyendo esa parte perdida. Una batalla en el espacio, mal cálculo de los drones acompañantes, explosiones, muertes. Bucky, ese jovencito que recién se había incorporado como piloto a los Comandos Aulladores, se salvó apenas por nada, perdiendo un brazo al escapar de su nave en llamas cuyos metales torcidos habían prensado su hombro. Steve no supo más de él porque su nave salió disparada al espacio sideral, perdiéndose por casi dos décadas hasta que lo rescataron, congelado pero vivo. Ahora ese muchacho a quien había visto como un hijo era ya todo un hombre, uno de los sargentos de la guardia civil de Manhattan.

-Buck…

-Hey, pareciera que has visto un fantasma… oh, perdón, Comandante…

-Termina la oración y te castigaré.

-¡Steve! -Bucky le abrazó realmente emocionado de volverle a ver, palmeando con fuerza su espalda y tomando después su maleta- Trae acá. El nuevo jefe de Manhattan no debe cargar sus propias cosas.

-No soy un político, Bucky.

-Oh, no, solo eres el Comandante Steven Grant Rogers de las Fuerzas Conjuntas Internacionales, héroe de la Guerra del Agua, Jefe de Manhattan y pesadilla de todas esas pobres almas que esperaban estar bajo tu servicio.

-Tú nunca te quejaste.

-Era un inocente y tonto niño.

-¿Ya no más? -Steve sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Depende si puedo invitar una copa al comandante o eso me amerita encierro.

-Idiota.

Bucky rió mirando hacia la granja igual que el rubio, quien contuvo el aire al notar la majestuosidad de la que tanto habían hablado sus hombres en la nave antes de aterrizar. Impresionante. Mantos verdes con toques amarillos tímidos del maíz meciéndose al seco viento marciano. Apenas unas cuantas instalaciones en el centro. Entraron por un arco viejo que estaba de pie solo por la mitad, uno de los vestigios de la antigua colonia antes de aquel desastre, siguiendo el camino de piedra cobriza serpenteando por un jardín de pasto seco y bordeado por piedras blancas donde habían incrustadas lámparas inteligentes. Era casi igual que en la Tierra. Casi. La diferencia era el sol más lejano, ese aire extraño como las nubes marrones en lo alto de tamaño descomunal.

-¿Impresionante, verdad?

-Lo es, Buck. ¿Vas a darme el tour?

-Claro, por algo pedí ser yo quien te recibiera -James Barnes alias Bucky extendió sus brazos como si con ello pudiera abarcar toda la extensión de la colonia- Manhattan es la única colonia sobreviviente a la tormenta que los colonos ahora llaman el Látigo de Fuego, posee la mayor extensión de tierras de todas como estos maravillosos campos de maíz que producen lo suficiente para mantener a todos los habitantes de Marte, sus mascotas y bichos como a buena parte de la humanidad. La mina si bien es pequeña el manto encontrado es muy profundo hasta convertirse en hielo, así que hay trabajo para muchos cientos de años. Comandante, si me sigue por favor…

Steve rió ante semejante espectáculo, pero le siguió, el camino bajó perdiéndose entre los maizales y entrando a la zona propiamente de la colonia. Le llamó la atención una fuente vieja y en desuso en medio del camino. Era de tres niveles en un mármol blanco corroído por la erosión marciana. Ambos hombres se detuvieron ahí observando lo que fue en un tiempo una maravilla arquitectónica, seguramente para demostrar que el agua del planeta era potable. La respuesta que dio fin a la Guerra del Agua que se desató en la Tierra cuando los recursos naturales desaparecieron y los países comenzaron a declararse la guerra por beber unos litros más de agua. Esa misma guerra que había enviado a Steve en un sueño helado y solitario en el espacio mientras que Bucky crecía en la Tierra e ingresaba a la compañía responsable de aquellos cultivos: Industrias Stark.

-Lo sé -dijo Bucky como si le leyera la mente- Es extraño ver una fuente en Marte. Íbamos a derribarla, pero todos quedamos de acuerdo en que era un lindo recuerdo. Así nos sentimos más en casa, ¿no te parece?

-Hey -Steve señaló la base- Hay unas huellas…

-Oh -James se arrodilló señalándolas, eran dos impresiones de unas manecitas- Los hijos del jefe de la colonia antes de aquella desgracia. Según las bitácoras, el hombre era todo un amante de la arquitectura, por eso verás una que otra cosa vieja por el camino. Creemos que hizo la fuente para sus hijos, en primer lugar.

-¿Qué fue de ellos?

-Todos murieron, Steve.

-Oh…

-Steve -Bucky bufó, levantándose- Eso tiene más tiempo que tú de vida y es decir mucho.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu comandante.

-Ahora resulta…

Siguieron con aquella presentación, entre saludos de soldados o del personal. Manhattan no tenía tantas instalaciones como el rubio supusiera. Tampoco que las necesitaran. Era una enorme U en cuyos flancos estaban las secciones comunes: comedor, salas de descanso, un pequeño cine, biblioteca, salón de juegos, telecomunicaciones, cocina, dormitorios y sala de juntas, por un lado. Por el otro, estaban los laboratorios, talleres de ingeniería, almacenes de armas, equipos y demás como un invernadero. En el medio estaban los hangares y bodegas de grano. Todos con techos blancos tapizados de celdas solares, muros de aquel nuevo material inteligente, resistente a condiciones extremas y puertas de metal que podrían sellarse en caso de emergencia. Steve miró a todos lados, ya había visto un par de drones sobrevolar los campos, otros robots formando surcos, pero ninguno de ellos le pareció ser el “mayordomo” de la colonia. Una vez más, Bucky pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Oh, ya sé a quién buscas, está recolectando los granos de maíz al este. Llegará hasta el atardecer para presentarse formalmente. Es todo un caballero.

-Es un robot.

-Okay, okay. ¿Te muestro tus habitaciones, comandante?

-Ya te dije que me digas Steve.

-Sí, Comandante Steve.

-Gracioso.

El rubio agradeció la caminata que aligeró su mente, todos parecían estar ocupados en lo suyo, con expresiones de alegría. Les gustaba lo que hacían. Se giró al sonido de las puertas de la zona de ingeniería deslizarse al abrirse, dejando ver a tres hombres en batas blancas que hablaban muy entretenidos entre sí, el que iba en medio de ellos, ligeramente más bajo, se giró dándole la espalda al hablar con los otros dos que sí se percataron de su presencia, deteniéndose en sus pasos. El tercero solamente lo hizo cuando chocó con él, respingando y maldiciendo al haberse asustado. Un par de ojos amielados con unas pestañas amplias y sonrisa descarada le saludaron.

-Hola… -aquel hombre bajó su mirada a su pecho al notar las insignias- Wow, cuantas. ¿Estaban en oferta o qué?

-Tony… -uno de los otros dos se adelantó, ofreciendo una mano al comandante- El Doctor Bruce Banner, Comandante Rogers si no me equivoco.

-Doctor Banner.

-¡Comandante!

-Tony, compórtate -regañó el otro, imitando a Banner- Soy el Doctor Hank Pym. A sus órdenes.

-Doctor Pym.

-Entonces yo también me presento -dijo el primero que chocó con él- Doctor Anthony Edward Stark, pero todos me dicen Tony. Usted me puede decir Doctor Tony, Comandante Rogers.

-Que particular forma de ser -replicó éste, tomando su mano que apretó quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la debida. Solo para dejar clara su posición… que luego recapacitó al notar el apellido- ¿Stark?

-¡Exacto! ¿No es curioso que tenga el mismo apellido de las Industrias que contrataron a las Fuerzas Conjuntas Internacionales para traer gruñones soldados que cuiden del maíz?

-¡Tony! Comandante, lo siento tanto.

-Nada, Brucie -Stark se volvió al rubio con una sonrisa- No se preocupe, no hay resentimientos, pero sí, mi padre es Howard Stark, CEO y alcahuete de Industrias Stark que está echándose a perder en su cama allá en la verdadera Manhattan. Pobre de mi madre, en fin.

-Tony tiene un peculiar sentido del humor, comandante -disculpó Hank mirando a su colega- Y estábamos por ir a comer.

-¡Cierto! Espero verlo en el comedor, comandante. Bucky, recuerda que revisaré hoy ese brazo.

-Está perfecto.

-Yo decido eso que soy quien lo hizo. Si nos disculpan, soldados.

-Comandante -corearon a modo de despedida los otros dos, siguiendo a Tony.

-Debiste prevenirme, Bucky.

-¿Y perderme tu escena bochornosa? Nah.

-Ahora comprendo entonces lo que he venido a hacer -Steve caminó hacia los dormitorios haciendo un gesto de disgusto- Vengo a cuidar los secretos industriales de los Stark.

-Tengo que hablar en defensa al menos de Tony -replicó Bucky con un suspiro- No están creando armas o robots bélicos en medio de maizales si es lo que piensas. Los doctores están tratando de encontrar soluciones a los graves problemas que aquejan a la Tierra y bueno… no es tan fácil robar secretos industriales aquí en Marte como allá en casa.

-Howard Stark apoyó con armas.

-Sí, y ahora está postrado en cama terriblemente enfermo mientras que su hijo está limpiando el nombre de la familia. Industrias Stark alimenta a tres quintas partes de la población, Steve.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-Sé que la guerra… fue difícil, también para mí lo fue, y debes saber que fueron las naves Stark las que me rescataron, que fue Tony quien me hizo un brazo nuevo que funciona de maravilla. Probablemente hablo de forma subjetiva de este trabajo, pero ya has observado cómo están todos. Vivimos tranquilos y en relativa paz.

Llegaron hasta la sección de los dormitorios, la mayoría de los soldados ya estaban descansando y aclimatándose. El comandante tomó aire, negando para sí mismo al tiempo que tomó la maleta de mano de Bucky, sonriéndole con una palmada en su hombro.

-Lo sé, el viaje ha sido cansado. Creo que en cuanto repose y coma algo, la cabeza dejará de punzarme.

-De acuerdo, vendré por ti en cuanto sus alimentos estén listos.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿pan de maíz hidratado?

-Tenemos toneladas de granos, Steve -rió Bucky- Sería un insulto no tener comida en base al maíz. Oh, y no lo olvides, agua fresca.

-Dame treinta minutos.

-Como ordenes, Comandante Steve.

-Idiota.

En el comedor, el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse formalmente a toda la colonia que le dio un fervoroso aplauso luego de su discurso de bienvenida y la aceptación de las llaves maestras de parte de Tony Stark que lo nombraban Jefe de la colonia. Le fue extraño que el propio millonario no reclamara tal título, pero tal como le había contado James, estaba enfocado en otros asuntos más importantes y la dirección de Manhattan no era de sus prioridades. Steve le observó en la comida, sus maneras excéntricas, esa boca que comía igual que hablaba, aunque le sorprendió que supiera cada nombre de cada colono, hasta detalles de sus gustos o cumpleaños. Después de todo era una mente brillante, demasiado inquieta para su gusto, más brillante al fin. Ya estaban en el postre cuando sonó el aviso del arribo de JARVIS a la colonia junto con otros robots.

-Es hora de conocer a la reliquia -susurró en broma Bucky cerca de él.

Steve ya había notado que la mayoría de los modelos de drones y robots trabajadores tenían formas geométricas minimalistas, con sus corazas blancas y el nombre de Industrias Stark en un costado en color rojo. Modelos nuevos que ni siquiera en la Tierra había visto, no al menos en las calles o comercios que aún estaban de pie. JARVIS era completamente diferente. Al verlo a lo lejos, planear para aterrizar con suavidad y casi elegancia en el pasto del jardín que dividía las instalaciones, el comandante se dio cuenta de que tenía una forma más… orgánica. De lejos parecía una gigantesca manta raya surcando el cielo, pero conforme se acercó, su cuerpo dejaba la forma aerodinámica para una más terrestre. A Steve le pareció muy similar a una mantis religiosa, con dos brazos cual pinzas dobladas, patas fuertes con alas que se replegaban tras su espalda. No poseía cabeza como tal, solamente un tipo de reactor en color azul como si fuese su ojo principal. Su nombre, desgastado, estaba en la parte superior de aquel ojo reactor.

-¡J! -exclamó Tony saliendo a recibirle como si fuese su mascota o algo similar- Ya tenemos nuestro valiente equipo de protección yyyyyyy nuevo jefe de la colonia, el Comandante Steven Grant Rogers.

Éste se cuadró al escuchar su nombre, no muy seguro de querer acercarse al dron que aún en esa posición inclinada les sacaba un metro y medio de alto, por lo menos.

-“ _Es un placer conocerle, Comandante Rogers_ ” -recitó en voz muy humana con un acento curioso, girándose hacia el rubio- “ _Soy JARVIS, el mayordomo de Manhattan y puede considerarme un leal servidor suyo_.”

-Tan modesto, J -rió Stark palmeando una de esas enormes y pesadas pinzas- Por favor, preséntate como se debe con el comandante.

-“ _Mis disculpas, he pasado el día entero recogiendo el grano de maíz y revisando las estructuras externas de la mina. Soy una inteligencia artificial autónoma. Mi creador, el Doctor Marty Shelley, me hizo con la finalidad de cuidar de la colonia, en prioridad a sus colonos. Tony reparó mis circuitos como mis códigos, no debe temer, Comandante Rogers, tengo las directivas instaladas. Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a cualquier ser vivo_.”

-Me da gusto saberlo -carraspeó Steve mirándole de arriba abajo.

-“ _Cualquier información respecto a la colonia como sus antecedentes puedo otorgársela al instante. Sin embargo, me temo que los datos secretos de los laboratorios y talleres Stark le pertenecen exclusivamente a Tony, aunque es de sobra conocido que no tiene reparo en presumirlos_.”

-¡Hey!

-Veo que tienes un sentido del humor similar al Doctor Stark.

-Tony, dígame Tony, comandante que para eso le pagamos.

-“ _Es de forma involuntaria, Comandante Rogers, la convivencia hace que ciertos comportamientos se asimilen. ¿Desea algo más de mí, Señor?”_

-No, eso sería todo de momento.

-“ _Si me disculpan, iré a revisar que todo el grano haya sido almacenado de manera correcta y que la bomba de agua no tenga algún desperfecto. Luego de eso podrán encontrarme en el hangar con los demás elementos.”_

-Gracias, J, eres un amor.

-“ _Lo intento, Señor.”_

Steve se dio cuenta de la mirada divertida de Stark mientras JARVIS caminaba hacia los almacenes con el resto de los drones de carga delante. Algunos guardias y soldados ya de tiempo en la colonia le saludaron como si fuese otro humano más, siendo correspondidos muy atentamente por aquella cosa que no se ganó la simpatía del rubio, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda para ir hacia la sala de juntas y comenzar a tomar el mando de la colonia como era debido. No necesitaba de un trasto parlante para eso, aunque fuese un robot avanzado al que todos parecían adorar como si fuese la mamá gallina de Manhattan.

-Comandante.

-Wilson, reporte de estado.

La primera noche en Marte llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, aunque la granja trabajaba con tranquilidad, en realidad había mucho movimiento dentro de la colonia. Vio una vez más al tal JARVIS pasearse por las instalaciones, revisando y reportando cualquier imperfecto como ayudando en labores pesadas a sus soldados. Bucky le invitó a ver una película antes de ir a dormir, era de la biblioteca colectiva que entre todos habían armado entre trueques con otras colonias y envíos desde la Tierra. Verdad sea dicha, Steve casi no prestó atención a la enorme pantalla que ocupaba toda una pared en la sala de cine que todos atiborraron. Pensaba en aquello de los secretos industriales Stark. Ya había escuchado algo de ello porque Fury se lo dijo. Vacunas genéticas, nanorobots reconstructores de flora, códigos informáticos de carácter cuántico con datos valiosos para más de un gobierno. Claro que eran tesoros codiciados.

Por algo Howard Stark había impulsado en sus últimos proyectos antes de caer enfermo, en la creación de las Fuerzas Conjuntas Internacionales, un ejército de élite que protegería al mundo incluso de sí mismo, pero con un cierto desvío de intereses al ser la mayor parte del tiempo el celoso guardián de todo aquello que llevara el nombre de Industrias Stark. Muchos soldados como el rubio, cansados o decepcionados de sus gobiernos, encontraron en las Fuerzas Conjuntas una nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. La paga era generosa y no existían esa clase de misiones genocidas o abiertamente suicidas que padecieron en tantos conflictos. Cuidar granos de maíz o minas de extracción de agua lucía como un paraíso para veteranos con pesadillas de la guerra como lo era Steve.

Ya estaba en suelo marciano, muy tarde para arrepentirse, así que se tumbó en su cama que encontró muy cómoda como el resto de su habitación espaciosa con los muebles justos en ese orden austero típico de los militares. Las luces se apagaron en el itinerario para reservar energía con el sonido parecido a un suave silbido del escudo de protección que se levantaba cada noche, encerrándolos como medida protectora ante cualquier cambio en el clima e incluso del subsuelo. Era una esfera aislante en la que Steve no quiso pensar mucho o le daría una claustrofobia risible. Solo distinguió una leve luz proveniente de los talleres, pero en la cena Bucky ya le había prevenido de los horarios tan agotadores que Tony Stark tenía cuando trabajaba en alguna idea nueva. Bien podían dejar de verlo hasta por tres días enteros.

Steve se incorporó, mirando por su ventana delgada como una línea hacia aquella sección de la colonia. Su mandíbula se tensó al notar la sombra proyectada por las luces del complejo sobre JARVIS quien parecía mirar hacia el interior del taller en actitud de reposo. Una parte de él sabía que era trabajo de varios robots el cuidar de todos ellos si estaban en horarios fuera del itinerario, sin embargo, ese viejo dron inteligente le inquietaba. Quizá era ese ojo reactor tan inhumano o su excesiva amabilidad cual sirviente abnegado… no lo sabía. Estando a millones de kilómetros de su hogar, en una tierra diferente con un mayordomo automatizado sería algo con lo que tendría que aprender a dormir, orando en su interior porque la mente de Tony Stark en verdad hubiera previsto cualquier calamidad a brotar con una cosa de ésas.


	3. Tormenta

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

_Girl, you gotta love your man_  
 _Girl, you gotta love your man_  
 _Take him by the hand_  
 _Make him understand_  
 _The world on you depends_  
 _Our life will never end_  
 _Gotta love your man, yeah_  
  
_Riders on the storm_  
 _Riders on the storm_  
 _Into this house we're born_  
 _Into this world we're thrown_  
 _Like a dog without a bone_  
 _An actor out on loan._  
 _Riders on the storm._

Riders on the storm, The Doors.

 

 

**Tormenta**

 

Natasha Romanoff torció una sonrisa al ver entrar muy dueño del piso por donde caminaba a James Barnes con un ramo de flores blancas que solían crecer en el invernadero. Seguramente había hecho un intercambio con Janet Van Dyne por ellas, la encargada de aquel invernadero donde también criaban insectos polinizadores. Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no hubo un latigazo de celos al pensar en las posibilidades del intercambio, pero Bucky ya sabía muy bien cómo era ella. No por nada desde que se conocieron en ese baile de otoño marciano, él no tuvo más ojos que para la pelirroja encargada de las telecomunicaciones e informes de Industrias Stark. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta por el reflejo de su monitor pese a la sonrisa traicionera que adornó su rostro, tecleando muy apurada mientras James acercó el ramo por detrás, murmurando en su oído.

-¿Muy ocupada, Agente Romanoff?

-Bastante, Sargento Barnes.

-¿Tanto como para no darme un beso?

La pelirroja torció su sonrisa, girándose hacia él con una mano arrebatándole las flores que olfateó sin dejar de mirarle.

-Todo depende de lo que hayas hecho para conseguir estas flores.

-Ah, nada malo si es lo que piensas. Le dije solamente a qué horas usualmente termina el Doctor Pym en su laboratorio.

-¿Ahora eres un alcahuete? Creí que ser el perrito del comandante absorbería todas tus energías.

-No soy su perro faldero. Steve hace un buen trabajo, solo necesita uno que otro empujoncito.

-Que le cambies los pañales, dirás.

-Natasha… -Bucky gruñó frunciendo su ceño.

-Oh, mi dulce soldado -bromeó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso al soltarle tan rápido como le abrazó, volviendo a su pantalla- Estoy realmente ocupada, James.

-¿Haciendo qué? -bufó aquél.

-Recolectando todos los datos que los drones enviaron, parece que tendremos que ampliar la mina si las lecturas son ciertas. Mira -le mostró un plano de las tierras que rodeaban la mina donde se visualizaron en un color azul brillante ramificaciones del manto acuífero original- JARVIS encontró que hay ríos subterráneos conectados a nuestro manto.

-Tendremos que revisar.

-¿Irás? -Natasha giró su rostro, preocupada.

Las expediciones fuera de la colonia tenían la mitad de probabilidad de convertirse en un desastre, con los cambios que Marte estaba experimentando en su clima al entrar en acción los mecanismos artificiales de las colonias, solían presentarse tornados súbitos o tormentas eléctricas capaces de freír a toda una nave de batalla. Ahí se hallaba con mucho el único peligro que se cernía sobre la paz en las colonias y la vida marciana, la geografía traicionera del planeta a la que de vez en cuando se unían las tormentas solares. Bucky tomó las manos de la pelirroja al verla enojada por su propuesta, acariciando ambos dorsos con sus pulgares.

-Sabes que debo ir.

-¿Por qué no van los nuevos?

-De hecho, irían. Steve quiere entrenamiento en campo abierto.

-¿Los maizales no representan un desafío para él, eh?

-Nat, vamos, no te pongas así.

-Iré con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Le diré a Tony que su mejor comunicadora espacial quiere meterse en una exploración desconocida cerca de la mina.

-Te odio.

-Yo te amo.

-Siempre dices eso cuando quieres ganar, James. No es justo.

-Estás enojada por Steve y te comprendo. Pero él no tuvo la culpa de lo que me sucedió.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién lleva a un mocoso a una batalla en el espacio?

-Todos en la Tierra peleaban.

-Ahora me dirás que por haber nacido aquí, no sé de las guerras allá.

-Nat…

Ella suspiró, desviando su mirada y endureciendo su expresión que mostró a Bucky, apretando sus labios en una sonrisa poco amigable.

-Bien. Pero estaremos en comunicación constante.

-Ésa es mi chica.

Natasha no se equivocó respecto a la expedición que para la tarde armó el Comandante Rogers, con su equipo nuevo de soldados que habían llegado con él y otros miembros como James, aunque sospechaba que éste se había ofrecido voluntariamente a la misión. Siendo una nativa marciana, había vivido con las experiencias de cómo resultaban las salidas al exterior. Era como tirar una monea al aire, pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados a esperar que el porcentaje de mala suerte cayera sobre el escuadrón de reconocimiento. Una vez que terminó con sus deberes, después de que Steve y los suyos se marcharan a revisar aquellas nuevas fuentes de agua, corrió hasta el hangar donde estaba JARVIS descargando los nuevos datos sobre la granja y las actividades del día. Todos en Marte, al menos los que llevaban tanto de vida como la pelirroja, habían crecido con la asombrosa historia del dron que sobrevivió al Látigo de Fuego y fue encontrado funcionando de milagro, tratando de sacar adelante el hogar destruido.

Y en toda su vida también tenía una vasta recopilación de las acciones gentiles de JARVIS hacia todos los habitantes, nunca se había reportado un mal funcionamiento de su parte, ni una sola insinuación de agresión. Por eso algunos colonos le llamaban el Caballero Inglés -aunque Natasha no entendía la referencia, pero sí la intención-, pues ese viejo robot era mil veces más humano que cualquiera de los nuevos habitantes que le encontraron, le mantuvieron a salvo hasta que Tony Stark pudo darle el debido mantenimiento y actualización. Era su esperanza para asegurar el regreso de Bucky, al cuerno lo que opinara el bendito comandante con sus fobias irracionales hacia los drones, ellos no habían iniciado la guerra ni tampoco enviado a muchachitos a pelear en un combate que estaba destinado a ser un desastre. JARVIS estaba tranquilamente conectado a una de las terminales que enviaban a la base de datos central que ella manejaba, completamente plegado, lo que le daba un aspecto muy similar a un balón.

-Jar, necesito tu ayuda -susurró, ocultándose tras su ancho cuerpo metálico, posando una mano en una de sus pinzas.

_-“Madeimoselle Romanoff, ¿qué sucede?”_

-¿Sabes de la expedición, cierto?

_-“Se me fue informado, sí.”_

-Necesito -la pelirroja miró a todos lados, acercándose para susurrarle con voz angustiada- Por favor, ¿puedes ir tras ellos? Tengo miedo de que algo les suceda.

_-“El Comandante Rogers dio órdenes…”_

-¡Lo sé! Pero él no sabe como tú y yo lo que son las tormentas en este planeta.

_-“Eso es un hecho comprobable.”_

-Por favor, Jar -Natasha le miró- ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

JARVIS se irguió, tomando su forma insectoide y desconectándose de la terminal. Su ojo reactor se posó en la pelirroja como si le observara.

_-“No es de caballeros el hacerse de oídos sordos a la súplica de una dama. Mucho menos cuando ésta se encuentra a punto de pedirle matrimonio a cierto sargento.”_

-Jar…

_-“Lo traeré de vuelta, Madeimoselle.”_

-Gracias.

_-“Ahora le pido que vaya a descansar, debo partir cuanto antes, ellos ya tienen una amplia ventaja de terreno.”_

-Vuela, Jar.

La pelirroja salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado mientras JARVIS tomaba otra dirección, caminando frente a los laboratorios. Se detuvo al ver salir al Doctor Banner, quien lucía absorto en una lectura de una pantalla, pero al notar al enorme dron se detuvo, quitándose sus lentes con una sonrisa cordial para saludarle, notando que ya era tarde y JARVIS aún seguía merodeando las instalaciones cuando regularmente ya se encontraba en el hangar para mantenimiento.

-¿Sucede algo, JARVIS?

_-“Nada, Doctor Banner, solamente iré a verificar un salto en la lectura del sistema de riego en los plantíos del oeste.”_

-¿Es grave?

_-“En lo absoluto pero quiero asegurarme. ¿Necesita algo en que pueda ayudarle cuando vuelva?”_

-No, nada. Iré a descansar. Si notas que Tony se vuelve a quedar dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo, por favor me despiertas.

_-“Tiene mi palabra, doctor.”_

-Mucho cuidado, JARVIS.

_-“Lo tendré.”_

Igual que con Natasha, el dron esperó a que Bruce se perdiera en los edificios opuestos para desplegar sus alas y tomar esa forma de manta raya, elevándose en lo alto lo suficiente para hacer un correcto pronóstico meteorológico. Las condiciones de la atmósfera marcaban una acumulación de gas metano lejos de la mina, sin embargo, las corrientes de aire estaban inestables. Si la humedad junto con la arena fina que se elevaba por los fugaces tornados se combinaba con este gas, podría desencadenar una tormenta. JARVIS tenía en mente ese proverbio de los colonos que decía “podrá fallar una brújula, pero nunca el olfato de un marciano para detectar una tormenta”. La pelirroja tenía razón respecto al peligro. Terminando de recolectar estos datos para mostrárselos al Comandante Rogers, el robot voló a toda prisa hacia el punto de expedición.

El primero en divisarlo fue el Mayor Donald Blake, un soldado alto y fornido de largos cabellos rubios con ojos azules y barba crecida. Pese a su intimidante aspecto, era de carácter amable siempre y cuando no se tratara de competencias porque entonces se transformaba en un aguerrido rival, motivo por el cual los demás ya le habían apodado El Trueno. El Mayor era el único en la superficie, cuidando la entrada de descenso del resto, con una pesada arma automática y otros armamentos colgando de su ancho cinturón. Con un equipo cubriéndole y un casco de protección, bastaba con su sola presencia para cuidar al escuadrón examinando aquellas nuevas lecturas. Blake bajó aquella arma al notar que era JARVIS, el cual aterrizó frente a él con un remolino de tierra cobriza y seca.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el soldado, extrañado ante su presencia.

_-“El escuadrón necesita volver ahora mismo, hay peligro de tormenta. Tengo las lecturas para el Comandante Rogers. No hay tiempo que perder, Mayor. Activaré la nave si me lo permite para ahorrar tiempo.”_

-… adelante.

_-“Gracias, por favor, que se den prisa.”_

El Mayor Blake frunció su ceño porque a la vista no parecía suceder nada, más ya estaban advertidos de los repentinos cambios y activó el comunicador para informarle a Steve sobre la situación mientras JARVIS se enlazaba con los sistemas de la nave a metros de ellos, encendiendo los motores. Donald hizo un gesto de dolor al casi quedarse sordo por la sarta de maldiciones que su comandante lanzó al enterarse, pero ordenando el retiro del escuadrón más para hacer frente común al entrometido dron que otra cosa. Las pisadas rítmicas de los soldados advirtieron al Mayor de su ascenso justo cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un relámpago en medio de un cielo anaranjado y despejado.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESA COSA AQUÍ?! -Bramó Rogers, quitándose su casco, con un jadeo por la carrera de ascenso.

_-“Comandante…”_ -empezó el robot.

-¡DI UNA ORDEN CLARA! ¿O ES QUE NO SABES OBEDECER?

_-“Señor…”_

-JARVIS dice que se aproxima una tormenta.

Bucky miró asustado al Mayor, girando su rostro alrededor. El viento comenzaba a cambiar de dirección. Se acercó aprisa hacia su amigo, tirando discretamente de su brazo. JARVIS no se había movido de su sitio, pero la nave ya estaba junto a ellos con la plataforma desplegada para que fueran subiendo.

-Steve… tiene razón.

_-“Tengo las lecturas…”_

-¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ PASANDO NADA! ¡EL CIELO ESTÁ DESPEJADO!

-Steve…

-¡Hey! -Sam Wilson apuntó hacia el este lejano- ¿Qué es eso?

Todo el escuadrón se giró para ver una larga cadena montañosa cobrar vida. Una muralla color vino que tocaba un cielo de nubes oscuras que rugieron con más relámpagos acercándose a una velocidad peligrosa. JARVIS se irguió en toda su estatura, haciendo respingar algunos soldados que le apuntaron al malinterpretar su gesto para analizar aquella tormenta. No solo traía arena pesada sino trozos de mineral que electrificaba ese turbulento aire. Todo sistema electrónico iba a freírse en un parpadeo si llegaban a ser tocados por esa arena furiosa. Steve también iba a apuntarle con su arma, pero Bucky le detuvo, muy asustado pues ya conocía el poder destructivo de aquel fenómeno. No ayudó a menguar la rabia del comandante, menos cuando una de las pinzas del dron le tomó por un hombro para dejarlo cual muñeco frente a la plataforma que señaló al resto.

-¡Todos adentro, ahora! -fue Donald quien lo ordenó, sacando de su estupor y confusión al resto.

La tierra comenzó a cimbrarse por la potencia de aquella súper tormenta eléctrica, la nave tuvo problemas para ascender, los sistemas ya estaban comenzando a ser afectados. JARVIS miró hacia la tormenta y luego a la nave. En un solo movimiento que demostró su increíble velocidad, saltó al techo sólido del vehículo, clavando sus pinzas en el metal. Sus propulsores se encendieron a todo su poder, empujando la nave lo más rápido posible fuera del alcance de la corriente turbulenta de la tormenta cuyos relámpagos castigaron el suelo a su paso, levantando más arena que se unía al mega tornado persiguiendo a todos ellos. Tentáculos de arena electrificada atacaron la coraza del robot, desbalanceando su vuelo y el de la nave con todo el escuadrón tratando de comunicarse con la colonia. Algunos gritaban al escuchar los rugidos de la tormenta contra la nave, solo unos cuantos de aquellos soldados habían ya visto algo así.

Steve casi rompió el tablero de comunicaciones, nadie respondía por la estática producida. La nave se giró bruscamente, haciendo que todos rodaran. Algunos soldados terminaron noqueados y las luces comenzaron a fallar. JARVIS apretó su agarre, recobrando el equilibrio y dando más poder a sus propulsores con ayuda de aquel ojo reactor que estaba resistiendo el castigo de los relámpagos y la arena cual guijarros contra su estructura. Aprovechando un hueco entre aquellos látigos, el dron se impulsó, alejando en definitiva a la nave de aquel peligro. La comunicación se reestableció, siendo Natasha la primera en enterarse de la situación, alertando al resto que salió a recibirlos en la pista de aterrizaje. Había motivos para temer, luego de ver el estado del vehículo cuya carcaza prácticamente había sido arrancada, dejando ver su estructura interna.

-¡JAMES! -gritó la pelirroja, corriendo junto a los médicos.

Éste salió por la puerta de emergencia como el resto. Tenía un hilo de sangre en la frente como uno que otro moretón más nada que lamentar. Solamente aquellos noqueados necesitaron revisión, sin embargo, no fue de condición crítica. Estaban vivos gracias a JARVIS, quien cayó pesadamente a un lado de la nave. La fuerte coraza que siempre le protegía humeaba, con las marcas negruscas de los látigos de arena que le atacaron. Fue Tony el que corrió primero a verle, llamando a su equipo para transportar al dron a su área de laboratorios, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furiosa al Comandante Rogers, quien era vendado de un brazo por uno de los médicos, con su vista fija en sus soldados inconscientes.

-Aguanta, J, te tengo. Te tengo. Háblame, campeón.

_-“… señor…”_

-Te escucho, no me dejes, J.

_-“… jamás…”_

Bucky también giró su rostro al ver la grúa robot llevarse a JARVIS, rodeado por los brazos de Natasha quien le dio las gracias en silencio, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche hacia Rogers. Esos segundos de pelea hubieran hecho la diferencia para traerlos a todos sin un rasguño, más el comandante había sacado su lado intolerante al ver al mayordomo de Manhattan desobedeciendo una orden por salvarle la vida, igual que la de su pareja. Las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Cuando toda la conmoción hubiera pasado, Steve convocó a una reunión junto con Tony para hablar sobre JARVIS, quien ya estaba en reposo, recalibrando sus sistemas mientras brazos robóticos le daban mantenimiento a su armadura protectora.

-Comandante, esperaba que usted me impresionara, pero no de esta manera -comenzó Stark cruzado de brazos con los pies en la mesa redonda donde estaban todos sentados, incluyendo a Natasha y James- Ha hecho gala de un nivel de desconfianza peligroso para la colonia.

-Ése es precisamente el tema del que quiero hablar. Ese robot…

-Les ha salvado la vida -protestó Hank, sin pedir permiso para hablar- Arriesgó su vida para traerlos de regreso.

-No tiene vida, Doctor Pym.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -fue el turno de Natasha al no poderse contener- JARVIS es un ser vivo.

-Para mí no lo es. Ningún robot lo es.

-Cuidado con sus palabras, comandante -advirtió Tony, bajando sus pies y mirándole con severidad- Porque es el grueso de estos drones los que están salvando a los seres humanos de su autodestrucción. Y JARVIS acaba de demostrarle hasta donde es capaz de hacerlo. Lo menos que puede hacer es ser menos ignorante y bárbaro.

-¿Me ha dicho intolerante, Doctor Stark?

-Steve… todos saben aquí… -Bucky trató de hablar.

-Ya sé que todos tienen a ese trasto en un altar, pero ha demostrado que puede desobedecer una orden y eso nos pone en peligro real a todos aquí en Marte.

-JARVIS no desobedeció -gruñó Romanoff- Yo le pedí que les rescatara porque no estaba dispuesta a perder a James por su orgullo. Ya le hizo daño una vez, comandante. ¿Quiere repetir la historia?

-Nat…

-Doctor Stark -Steve tensó su cuello- ¿Usted sabía eso?

-Claro, JARVIS mismo me lo comunicó en caso de alguna tragedia.

-¿Y no va a castigar a su personal por…?

-Creo que no estamos siendo claros, señor -interrumpió Bruce- La confianza entre colonos es sumamente importante en un ambiente hostil como el suelo marciano. Quizá no lo tenga muy presente, pero hay personal aquí que nació en este planeta, como la señorita Romanoff. Han pasado toda su vida sobreviviendo y evadiendo los peligros de una tormenta como de la que ustedes se salvaron. Si consideró necesario retar sus órdenes, Comandante Rogers, fue por su experiencia que, discúlpeme, no se compara a la suya en cuestiones de vida en la colonia. JARVIS tiene una inteligencia artificial avanzada que le permite tomar decisiones basado en juicios. Si él hubiera obedecido ciegamente sus instrucciones, a estas horas estuviéramos haciendo funerales en su nombre porque jamás hubiéramos encontrado sus cuerpos.

Hubo un silencio pesado e incómodo en la sala. Bucky miró suplicante a su amigo, con un vendaje en la cabeza. Steve le observó con la mirada asesina de la pelirroja sobre él. Tony suspiró, mirando a todos y poniéndose de pie, alzando sus manos en son de paz para calmar aquella creciente tensión.

-Creo que hemos resuelto el conflicto principal. Sea como fuere, JARVIS los trajo a casa, vivos. Las familias y amigos duermen hoy tranquilos porque les tienen una noche más a su lado. No hay necesidad de rendirle homenaje a J, ni tampoco que alguien le felicite. Para él, basta con vernos una mañana más comiendo un estúpido pan de elote hidratado en el comedor. Si desobedeció o no, si es una amenaza para todos o no, lo hablaremos más tarde. Ya todos estamos cansados, es hora de dormir, ¿quién me apoya?

Hank, Bruce, James y Natasha fueron de los primeros en ponerse de pie. Uno a uno, el resto les imitó prácticamente en silencio. Steve se quedó solo, con el ceño fruncido y un puño tamborileando sobre la mesa. Sí, le dolía que fuese un maldito robot quien hubiera hecho la diferencia entre terminar sus días o seguir ahí en Manhattan. Azotó su puño una vez, levantándose casi al instante para salir también de ahí. Notó a su paso que, en una de las sillas vacías, estaba una tarjeta con algo escrito apuradamente. Le extrañó, más su curiosidad fue mayor, tomando el papel entre sus manos para leer aquella nota que había sido dejada para él.

_“Yo también desconfío de ese robot. Si lo piensas bien, sabrás dónde buscarme.”_

Steve corrió al pasillo, al exterior, esperando encontrar a quién hubiera escrito aquello. No estaba seguro de quien había ocupado aquella silla, y en todo caso, tampoco estaba seguro de si era la misma persona que había escrito en la tarjeta. Estaba solo, la colonia ya dormía. Solamente estaban las luces encendidas del taller de Tony Stark. El suave murmullo del campo de protección acompañó sus pisadas de vuelta a su dormitorio, guardando la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos del uniforme con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, entre la incertidumbre y ese miedo que no le abandonaba.


	4. Historia

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

_John Francis Dooley_  
 _The scapegoat has run_  
 _All our sins are disowned_  
 _And now it's time for you_  
 _To take off your mask_  
 _And cross the Rubicon_  
  
_If you and I were one_  
 _Within the eyes of our designs_  
 _It would still not change_  
 _The fact of our leaving_  
 _For tonight we must leave_  
 _With the first gentle breeze_  
 _For the Isles Of Ken_  
 _We are assailing_  
  
_Just like Ullyses_  
 _On an open sea_  
 _On an odyssey_  
 _Of self Discovery_

Ulysses, Dean Can Dance.

 

**Historia**

 

Steve no tardó en localizar a la persona que le había escrito aquella tarjeta en la junta de emergencia. Si bien primero dejó pasar un par de días hasta que los humores de los colones se tranquilizaran al saber del daño sufrido en JARVIS por salvarles, comenzó de forma metódica sus pesquisas, haciendo una lista de los posibles candidatos que fue entrevistando de manera disimulada, tachando los nombres conforme no pasaban los requisitos que, según el rubio, debían tener para no solo tratar de llamar su atención de esa manera, también compartir esa aversión por el famoso mayordomo de Manhattan. Llegaron las primeras lluvias, ligeras como vespertinas con casi puntualidad inglesa para cuando al fin se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, un reino no muy visitado donde se encontraba un historiador como celoso guardián de los archivos históricos de la colonia.

-Comandante Rogers, es toda una maravilla ver un uniforme militar pisar la biblioteca.

-Agente Loren Olson, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

Loren Olson sonrió malicioso, señalando una silla junto a la mesa donde se encontraba trabajando para que Rogers tomara asiento frente a él. Igual que el resto de los nativos marcianos, sus ojos eran de un color diferente a cualquier ser humano en la Tierra. Todos los nacidos en Marte sufrían un cambio en el color de su iris por los minerales, cultivos o minas sobre las cuales se trabajaban en sus tierras. Natasha Romanoff tenía un color carmesí, Tony Stark ya comenzaba a sufrir esos cambios con sus ojos haciéndose cada vez más amielados, mientras que el del historiador Olson eran verdes como la colonia más al norte, cercana al Polo Norte. Con sus cabellos negros y facciones finas, tenía la expresión muy atípica para un ratón de biblioteca como lo era, más entre los residentes de Manhattan era de sobra conocida su tendencia a jugarle tretas a los demás sin mencionar su afán de humillarles al no saber de historia.

-Es extraño que un marciano no adore a JARVIS.

-Mmmm, porque todos los demás no aprecian la historia como yo lo hago, comandante.

-Sé que estudió en la Tierra.

-Ah, me ha investigado antes de venir. Un hombre con un plan.

-Razón por la cual quiero saber el porqué de esta tarjeta -Steve la mostró, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

Loren la miró como si jamás hubiera visto algo así, tomándose su tiempo para cubrirla con una mano delgada y guardarla en un cajón de su escritorio, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Hay algo extraño en JARVIS y tengo que aclarar que no le achaco ninguna clase de maldad perversa que usted pudiera imaginar. Mi inquietud es más hacia esa parte desconocida de él.

-Creí que todos sabían su historia.

-Gran parte, pero como en los buenos misterios, solo conocemos las partes menos importantes.

-Explíqueme, Agente Olson.

-Cuánta formalidad -rió éste, poniéndose de pie- Sígame, por favor, comandante.

Se dirigieron hacia un pasillo que rodeaba las hileras de servidores donde estaban alojados los miles de libros electrónicos que los habitantes de la colonia consultaban. Había un espacio cuidado y sellado con vidrios herméticos para los libros físicos que pertenecían a la colección privada de Tony Stark. Llegaron a una sala pequeña de temperatura más baja al resto, con el fin de salvaguardar lo que brazos robóticos estaban tratando de mantener en las mejores condiciones posibles. El Comandante Rogers bufó de manos cruzadas tras la espalda, dedicando una mirada a Loren quien le correspondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-Dije que no confío en JARVIS, no en todos los robots. Ops.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Ah, filmillas, pertenecieron al Doctor Marty Shelley, son… de carácter doméstico, no encontrará nada relacionado con su trabajo en materia de robótica o de cerebros positrónicos. La mayoría son momentos de Manhattan, pero igualmente valiosos si alguien sabe observar.

-¿Estamos congelándonos aquí dentro por eso, cierto?

El Agente Olsen se adelantó, tomando unos guantes y luego introduciendo sus brazos en unas ventanillas circulares selladas donde estaban adheridos otros guantes hasta los codos. Solo así tomó un carrete de filmillas, deteniendo el trabajo de uno de los robots para levantarlo a la vista del rubio, quien se acercó observando el deteriorado estado de aquel celuloide. Casi estaban deshechas y se notaba claramente que le fuego las había castigado con verdadera furia.

-Sí, es lo poco que sobrevivió al Látigo de Fuego -comenzó a explicar Loren, mirando el carrete no mayor a una tapa de un tarro cualquiera- Tengo una copia digital de la primera restauración que hicimos de este material, estos robots cortesía de Industrias Stark nos ayudarán a lograr la máxima definición en las imágenes como la calidad del audio y así rescatar las memorias de los colonos que perecieron intentando hacer de este rojizo planeta un segundo hogar de la Humanidad.

-¿Y por qué venimos hasta aquí cuando pudo haberme mostrado esa cinta en primer lugar?

-Me gustan los rubios y fuertes, quería pasar tiempo con usted.

Steve gruñó con la risa de Loren devolviendo el carrete y sacando sus manos de los guantes esterilizados. -Tiene una expresión impagable, comandante.

-No soy uno de sus libros con qué divertirse.

Loren chasqueó su lengua, negando en un gesto divertido mientras señalaba hacia una salita no muy lejos de donde los robots trabajaban, de paredes más oscuras que la usual arquitectura pulcra y minimalista de la colonia. Entraron en silencio, Steve tomando asiento en uno de los pocos, aunque mullidos sillones de tela mientras el otro preparaba la cinta que se proyectó en una pantalla holográfica, uniéndose al comandante al sentarse cerca, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando un codo en un brazo del sillón para inclinarse hacia el rubio mientras observaba su expresión conforme pasaban las imágenes de la filmación.

Rogers frunció su ceño, era una grabación casera que se había hecho con una cámara de mano y solamente eran extractos de saludos o vistazos de lo que fue Manhattan en sus inicios, era prácticamente como ver un pueblo de postal antigua en Marte. A diferencia de la moderna protección que hoy tenían, se dio cuenta que cada instalación poseía su propio y muy rudimentario escudo, una barrera de grafeno si no le fallaban sus cálculos, que los salvaguardaba de la radiación solar como del clima. Rostros alegres, algunos tensos, pero tratando de no mostrar el miedo natural a vivir en un planeta que no era su hogar. Vio el rostro del Doctor Marty Shelley saludando al pequeño camarógrafo, entendiendo que era uno de sus hijos.

No estaba del todo restaurada, los rostros no se lograban ver por las quemaduras, tampoco algunas cosas que le hubieran interesado como los canales o pasadizos que parecían haber existido. El comandante giró su rostro hacia el Agente Olsen quien asintió, señalando la parte final de aquella película de unos cuantos minutos de duración. Alguien más de la colonia filmaba al doctor con sus dos hijos junto a la fuente que viese, ellos estaban imprimiendo sus manos. Parecía ser un día de fiesta, la cámara se dirigió de forma torpe a otro punto donde había aparentemente una algarabía. Los hijos del doctor le dejaron para correr y abrazar algo que el rubio reconoció, tensando su mandíbula al acto.

-JARVIS.

Quedó confundido al ver que hasta ahí llegaba la cinta, ni siquiera pudo tener un enfoque certero de los rostros de aquellos niños o de otros colonos. Loren rió, levantándose para quitar la pantalla holográfica y girarse al militar con manos cruzadas al frente acompañado de una sonrisa que se le antojó a Steve algo cínica.

-Es todo lo que tenemos, pero como dije, están trabajando en las filmillas originales para que estos baches como trozos incompletos puedan ser restaurados al menos en un porcentaje mayor. ¿No ha sido algo realmente educativo, comandante?

-¿Qué festejaba la colonia?

-Oh, veo que no es muy bueno para los detalles -Loren rió, volviendo a sentarse y luego reclinándose en el respaldo del sillón con la vista en el techo con luces tenues- Ese festejo fue la activación de JARVIS, Comandante Rogers. El doctor Marty Shelley junto con el Doctor Ho Yinsen fueron de los verdaderos pioneros en el trabajo de robótica avanzada con cerebros positrónicos. Solo que el buen Shelley trabajó arduamente con la inteligencia artificial cuántica. El cerebro de JARVIS fue el primero de este tipo.

-¿Ahora me dirá por qué no confía en JARVIS pero sí en el resto de los robots?

Loren giró su rostro lentamente hacia el rubio, arqueando una ceja y juntando sus dedos extendidos como separados en el aire, codos en los brazos del sillón.

-Siempre directo, eso me agrada. Pues todo reside en esta misma filmación, comandante. ¿No es extraño que solamente sobrevivió lo que hubo antes de JARVIS pero no después?

-¿Ese trasto borró evidencia?

-¿Por qué no hay aunque sean trozos vagos, grabaciones de lo que fue la vida en Manhattan antes del Látigo de Fuego?

-Igual no se hicieron grabaciones, ¿cuál es el argumento de JARVIS respecto a eso?

-Asume que ya le he preguntado.

-Se nota que no es alguien que se quede con dudas, Agente Olsen.

El pelinegro rió. -Es verdad. Le he preguntado, JARVIS simplemente dice que no sabe pues todas las filmaciones estaban juntas.

-¿Y dónde estaban juntas?

-Donde ahora es el hangar, anteriormente, si notó en la grabación, ahí se encontraba el antiguo salón comunitario.

-Agente Olsen, ¿sabe en qué condiciones y dónde encontraron a JARVIS?

-Oh, claro, todo marciano sabe de eso, o no es un marciano de verdad -recitó Loren, irguiéndose para contarle- Cuando llegó la siguiente exploración, al dar con la colonia Manhattan hallaron a JARVIS tratando de sembrar el maíz en un terreno dañado, el propio mayordomo estaba maltrecho, su coraza apenas se sostenía. Sólo repetía “no los abandonaré” una y otra vez hasta que lo alcanzaron y apagaron más por piedad que otra cosa. Como en todo el planeta, no había más vida que ese viejo trasto como lo llama usted, las colonias y todos los cuerpos fueron pulverizados por el Látigo de Fuego, mismo que llegaron a ver un par de años después los nuevos colonos, para su desgracia, con algunas bajas.

-¿No encendieron a JARVIS en ese tiempo?

Loren negó con un suspiro, mirándole de reojo. -Las peleas entre países estaban ya escalando a niveles apocalípticos, comandante. No podían darse el lujo de invertir tiempo y maquinaria en un robot maltrecho a punto de irse a reciclado. Sin embargo, hubo intentos de traerlo de vuelta, períodos en donde trabajó con los nuevos colonos, creando las historias que seguro debe escuchar entre sopa y sopa en el comedor. Hasta que llegó el doctor Hank Pym, de los primeros en aparecer por acá, pero estamos hablando de varias décadas después. Él reestableció a JARVIS al menos lo suficiente para sacar adelante Manhattan. Después llegó Tony con toda esa tecnología y el hallazgo de Ho Yinsen del reactor cuántico que puso en el ya famoso mayordomo.

Steve se quedó pensativo, tamborileando sus dedos sobre los brazos del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-No solo estamos aquí para resguardar los secretos industriales Stark sino también para proteger el secreto detrás de ese reactor cuántico.

-Tengo que decir que no es el único reactor cuántico en Manhattan, comandante.

-¿Qué?

-Verá -Loren hizo un gesto de desdén- Hablamos de Tony, en estos momentos debe tener como media docena de ellos ya en su laboratorio, no todos funcionales, pero al menos un par sí. Los que están haciendo funcionar los maizales.

El rubio miró fijamente al Agente Olsen durante unos segundos de crudo silencio que el otro resistió como si estuviera acostumbrado. Analizó sus palabras como todo lo que ya había recabado sobre la colonia y su funcionamiento, así como ese pasado que se negaba a brotar por completo.

-Industrias Stark es el encargado del campo electromagnético de Marte.

-Y de su terraformación, por supuesto -el pelinegro asintió- Todos lo saben.

-Excepto que todo se debe gracias a la energía de esos reactores a los que JARVIS puede tener acceso.

-Parece que ya podemos discutir nuestro mutuo recelo, comandante.

-Si ese robot pierde la cordura, todos moriremos.

-¿Y por qué habría de perder su cordura, Comandante Rogers?

-Hank Pym es experto en micro universos, y también en comportamientos artificiales. Debió programar a JARVIS de cierta manera.

-Por el Doctor Pym es que Tony llegó a esta colonia tan próspera.

-¿Detectó algo?

Loren se encogió de hombros, prácticamente desparramándose en el sillón. -No lo sé. Hasta donde he sabido, el lenguaje de JARVIS es único, ni siquiera en la Tierra hay algo como él tan avanzado que además modifica sus propios patrones de pensamiento. Claro que nunca ha lastimado a nadie desde que lo encontraron moribundo en estas tierras, más eso no garantiza lo que haya hecho en el pasado. ¿Recuerda los pasadizos que se alcanzan a ver en la película?

-Sí.

-La gran mayoría están sepultados por la tierra que arrastró el Látigo de Fuego, así que es posible que muchos cuerpos de los colonos que pudieran haberse ocultado ahí estén ya en calidad de minerales nutritivos. Hablamos de un evento de hace casi doscientos años. Otras colonias tenían mapas de estos pasadizos y refugios subterráneos, perdidos también salvo en una sola colonia. Utgard. Mi colonia.

-¿Usted vio ese mapa? -Steve arqueó una ceja, mirándole inquisitivo.

-Tengo vagos recuerdos, mi padre me envió a la Tierra y… -suspiró aquel- vino un nuevo Látigo de Fuego con su desastre tras él. No más padres ni mapa.

-Mi más sentido pésame.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Comandante Rogers. Pero lo aprecio. Ahora… lo poco que recuerdo del mapa es que había un refugio que era únicamente del Doctor Shelley y sus hijos. Tal vez mi memoria pueda confundir detalles por el paso del tiempo, más estoy muy seguro de haber leído la etiqueta de forma correcta, igual que su existencia.

-¿En dónde estaba?

-Mmmm eso es lo chocante, no recuerdo. Pero he visitado todo el territorio de Manhattan en su búsqueda sin resultado, quizá usted tenga mejor suerte, señor.

Olsen le tendió un chip de lectura apenas si del tamaño de una uña, empaquetado en una bolsita transparente. El comandante lo tomó con el ceño fruncido, girando la bolsa como si esperara tener más información de su contenido. Loren sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy muy seguro de que en ese refugio se hallan cosas que JARVIS no quiere sean encontradas, le sugiero tenga más discreción al momento de exhibir su fobia y especismo, Comandante Rogers.

-¿Especismo? -éste se levantó ofendido- No es…

-Tal vez no tengo inclinación por la forma que JARVIS es, pero no puedo negar que ciertamente, es un ser vivo. Artificial, pero al fin con una consciencia y capacidad de razonamiento y posibilidad de replicación. Posee todas las características de un ser vivo según nuestros libritos antiguos: se alimenta de la energía de su reactor, respira este hermoso aire marciano para ventilar sus mecanismos, podría reproducirse si quisiera, de hecho, es un secreto a voces que los robots de los maizales son “hijos” suyos y ha sabido adaptarse a los nuevos colonos, incluyendo a un comandante que lo desprecia a morir.

-¿Cuál es el beneficio que espera obtener de mí, Agente Olsen?

-Comandante -el pelinegro negó- ¿Es que todavía no lo comprende? Nadie va a rescatarnos aquí en Marte. Si JARVIS pierde la cordura, moriremos. Todos.

-Hablaremos después.

-Por favor, sí.

Steve le dedicó una mirada, guardando el chip en el bolsillo superior de su uniforme. Así salió de la biblioteca, con miles de pensamientos atacando su mente. Le quedaba claro que Loren Olsen podía ser todo menos confiable, que poseía información importante respecto al mayordomo de Manhattan y que éste guardaba un oscuro secreto. No le eran extrañas las desgracias de los colonos en el planeta porque eran similares a una misión como las que lideró. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba que JARVIS tuviera algo que ver con eso, era un trasto inteligente pero no omnipresente. Más el que hubiera sobrevivido a un Látigo de Fuego y que su colonia no tuviera más reliquias arqueológicas sobre las cuales recrear su historia eran datos que le inquietaban por una extraña razón que no podía quitarse de encima por más que Bucky le jurara que no existía peligro o Lang le explicara cómo funcionaban las directrices que impedían la agresividad en el dron.

Conocía la famosa historia del Doctor Marty Shelley porque era ya de cultura popular el saberla. Nacido en la Tierra, casado con una neurobióloga. Partió luego del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Arno, hacia Marte en la segunda expedición colonizadora en buena parte porque había sufrido atentados de secuestro al querer sus conocimientos sobre robótica autónoma. Sólo había tenido un discípulo en todo ese tiempo y fue un niño genio llamado Ho Yinsen, quien desapareció luego de que el doctor partiera al planeta rojo, seguramente aconsejado por éste. Gregory Shelley, el segundo hijo del doctor, nacería en Marte, de los primeros niños marcianos. Los recursos en la Tierra comenzaban a desaparecer, las peleas estaban escalando y la población mundial había ocupado todo espacio terrestre posible, incluyendo los descongelados polos.

Aunque ya existían los robots en la Tierra, seguían siendo dependientes de las órdenes humanas o bien no tenían esa capacidad de movimiento y acción que tanto se deseaba para controlar masas de seres humanos comenzando a desesperar por un vaso de agua, un trozo de pan. Marty Shelley enviaría un mensaje a la Tierra diciendo que parecía haber encontrado una forma de acabar con la crisis de alimentos cuando el Látigo de Fuego azotó Marte. Steve llegó a su oficina, encerrándose y dando la orden a su asistente de no ser molestado más que por alguna urgencia. Los Látigo de Fuego eran súper tormentas generadas a partir del choque de un viento solar proveniente de una explosión coronaria con una potencia que haría palidecer cualquier bomba jamás inventada. Dado que el campo electromagnético de Marte aún no estaba del todo construido, estas tormentas cargadas de toneladas de arena, esquirlas de hierro y electricidad cuya fricción genera tornados de fuego, eran las principales responsables del fracaso de colonización del suelo marciano.

El comandante introdujo el chip en un lector, viendo la información desplegarse frente a él en una pantalla holográfica mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio. Se decía que el problema del doctor Shelley para crear al dron perfecto consistía en su coraza para resistir el clima marciano. Rumores no confirmados hablaron de un viaje de emergencia con material y planos que Ho Yinsen, ahora un joven, enviaba a su maestro, mientras seguía trabajando en la solución final para tener una inteligencia artificial avanzada, ese famoso reactor que no aparecería sino hasta siglo y medio después por las investigaciones de Howard Stark. Esa armadura que ahora usaba JARVIS le había salvado del Látigo de Fuego, pero le constaba con la recién tormenta sufrida que no podía ser del todo cierto, se había lastimado con un evento así. Un Látigo de Fuego lo hubiera exterminado como al resto de los robots.

¿Qué había hecho JARVIS para sobrevivir?

La película que viera en la biblioteca fue de nuevo mostrada ante sus ojos. Rogers la observaría varias veces hasta memorizar cada detalle de la vieja Manhattan hasta donde la maltrecha filmación se lo permitió. Buscaría aquellos pasadizos y también el refugio del Doctor Marty Shelley. Y probaría la sinceridad del mayordomo de la colonia, porque ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la manera tan amorosa en cómo abrazaba a los hijos de su creador, gesto que nunca le había visto hacer con nadie en la actualidad… salvo con una sola persona.

Tony Stark.


	5. Reactor

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_It's bugging me_   
_Grating me_   
_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly_   
_Caving in_   
_And turning inside out_

_'Cause I want it now_   
_I want it now_   
_Give me your heart and your soul_   
_And I'm breaking out_   
_I'm breaking out_   
_Last chance to lose control_

Hysteria, Muse.

 

 

**Reactor.**

 

-Okay, escúpanlo ya.

Bruce intercambió una mirada con Hank antes de hablar. -¿Te gusta el Comandante Rogers?

-Wo, wo, wo… Houston, tenemos un problema -Tony dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa, levantando sus googles para mirarles- Suenan a que soy alguna clase de casanova de militares solitarios que gritan a todas luces que necesitan desahogarse y no precisamente en lágrimas.

-Tony -Hank suspiró- Eres muy obvio.

-Tú eres muy obvio, querido, Jan no sale caminando como cierva recién nacida de ese invernadero sin una explicación sexual de por medio.

-¿Quién…?

-Tony -Banner le llamó la atención- Tú sabes que el comandante no quiere…

-Brucie, Brucie, por favor. Si estás hablando de la sensual rubia que le sigue los pasos al comandante, ¿cómo se llama, Hank?

-Sharon Carter. Teniente.

-Ella. Bueno, ya han tenido sus oportunidades para intercambiar fluidos corporales…

-¡TONY!

-Y no lo han hecho. Sharon es de buen ver, a la mejor no es tan guapa como Tasha pero tiene lo suyo, Steve no la mira con ánimos de que despierte en su cama.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? -se quejó Hank.

-Ustedes comenzaron y como son mis mejores amigos, es mi deber hablar con sinceridad. Sí, me gusta el comandante. Digo, ese pecho y ese trasero no se diga lo que…

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, por favor, Tony, Bruce. Suficiente. Hay muchos pendientes y vamos atrasados según la agenda que nos proporcionó JARVIS.

-Sí, mamá.

Bruce ya sabía que eso no iba a durar, media hora más tarde de nuevo estaban escuchando las ventajas de seducir a un héroe de la Guerra del Agua aunque Hank le hiciera ver que se podía tomar como acoso sexual porque, de forma legal, Tony era el jefe de Steve Rogers. Luego de intercambiar ideas sobre física cuántica y meta códigos entre comparaciones sobre si los ojos del rubio eran azul claro o azul celeste, su piel más clara que la del Mayor Blake y otras analogías que casi ahogaron al Doctor Banner, terminaron sus labores para ir a descansar. Esa noche la colonia celebraba el inicio del otoño marciano y tenían una breve reunión comunal en el salón de baile donde se había organizado un pequeño festín con productos hechos con maíz como bocadillos, algunas excentricidades más junto con un pequeño bar con bebidas de maíz.

-Tengo los ojos igual al color del maíz, de seguir así me haré rubio como el comandante -murmuró Stark, entrando al salón con una sonrisa amplia y repartiendo saludos como si fuese una estrella llegando a las ya extintas alfombras rojas cuando la Humanidad era más frívola.

Para su buena o mala suerte, el comandante estaba en la celebración otoñal, algo fuera de su usual rutina de regañar a medio Manhattan, matar a sus soldados con tanto ejercicio y seguir al pie de la letra su obsesión compulsiva de tener todo en perfecto orden y limpieza. Pocas veces se había presentado en las reuniones comunales, siempre dando algún pretexto de estar muy ocupado o cansado. Verlo en el bar tomando una de esas cervezas artesanales era como una oportunidad en un millón que no dejó pasar. Habían tenido sus roces anteriormente luego del incidente con JARVIS porque el rubio tenía esa loca tendencia a pelear por todo y con todos, sin embargo, Tony gustaba de provocarlo ya en juego para medir su paciencia. El comandante jamás le había citado en su oficina con el fin de cortar con aquello, lo que el castaño tomó como signo de bienvenida.

Ahora era momento de probar su teoría.

-Comandante Rogers, Manhattan se viste de gala con su presencia -saludó, sentándose a un lado del rubio en la barra improvisada donde había una hilera de cervezas de maíz.

-Soy capaz de percibir el sarcasmo, Doctor Stark.

-Tony. Tony. Repita después de mí, Tony.

Steve le miró fijamente, dando un trago a su cerveza. -Tony.

-¿Lo ves, Steve? No se acabó Marte por llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Salud.

-Salud.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia en esta simple fiesta otoñal marciana?

-Tenía ganas de convivir.

-Um, pero el ochenta por ciento de la colonia está del otro lado bailando e intercambiando los bocadillos entre alarmantes gestos antihigiénicos. Este lado del bar no es precisamente un sitio para socializar.

-Estoy hablando contigo, Tony.

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre.

-¿Me contrataste para proteger ese trasto de JARVIS, cierto? Él es el mejor secreto de Industrias Stark, y con mi historial no levantarías sospechas en la Tierra al contratarme.

-¿Qué tendrá esta cerveza que tu agudeza intelectual está en su cenit?

El comandante bufó, acercándose reclinado sobre la barra hacia el castaño, sin quitarle la vista de encima, dejando a un lado su botella vacía.

-Responde.

-No fue el único motivo -Stark le miró de reojo- También eres muy guapo.

-Quieres mi sangre. El Proyecto Renacimiento.

Tony dejó en el aire su cerveza, observándole con asombro genuino y luego riendo tranquilo, llevando la boca de la botella a sus labios. La música se animó en el salón, casi todos ahí bailando en una rueda improvisada con el alcohol comenzando a tener efecto en sus cabezas.

-Okay, digamos que sí estoy interesado en el Proyecto Renacimiento a través de tus lindos eritrocitos, pero no por los motivos que pudieras imaginar.

-Explícame.

-¿Otra cerveza? -el castaño le tendió una botella llena, chocando la suya a medias- Mi padre escuchó de los trabajos del Doctor Erskine, sí, le interesaron para en un futuro aplicarlos en la milicia de las Fuerzas Conjuntas Internacionales. Sí. Eso es verdad. Pero yo no lo quiero para eso, lo necesitamos en este ambiente de menor gravedad, alejado de la contaminación y el estrés de la Tierra para saber si la vacuna funciona en estas condiciones. De ser positivo el resultado, tendríamos una manera de mejorar las fórmulas para las pestes que están azotando a los nuestros. Tú tenías el más horrible historial médico y la vacuna funcionó, incluso puedo apostar a que la cepa terminó su labor sin tener obstáculos durante tu hibernación no voluntaria en el espacio.

-¿Entonces soy otro experimento para ti?

-Bueno -Tony sonrió, dejando su botella y girándose a él- Puedes tomarlo como un sí, pero algo me dice que ya sabes que no es tal cual lo planteas.

-¿Por qué no simplemente solicitaste una muestra de mi sangre?

-Steve… por la misma razón por la que América del Norte te abrigó de nuevo en su seno cuando regresaste de la muerte. Todos querían echarte una mirada encima.

-Tú los detuviste -el rubio alzó sus cejas, torciendo una sonrisa.

-Al menos el dinero sirve para esos casos.

-No entiendo tu afán de ayudar a los demás de esta manera. Incluso arriesgándote a vivir en un lugar como éste solamente para que en la Tierra haya comida y agua. No lo entiendo.

-Dime, Steve, ¿por qué odias tanto a los robots?

-Ellos causaron la muerte de los Comandos Aulladores.

Stark lanzó un suspiro, girando su rostro hacia la pista de baile donde Hank y Janet bailaban con el primero abrazando por la espalda a la segunda como si estuvieran solos en el salón. Varias parejas estaban en situación similar. Chasqueó su lengua, torciendo su boca al volver sus ojos hacia los azules del comandante que no le dejaban ni un segundo.

-Steve, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero… esos drones no lo hicieron. Estaban hechos para trabajar dentro del campo magnético de la Tierra. Un amplio espectro si me permites puntualizarlo. Ustedes decidieron alejarse pese a que ellos emitieron la alerta de peligro. No necesitas decirme las razones porque las entiendo, si no lo hubieran hecho, además de todos los problemas que ya tenemos en la Tierra estaría además esa estupidez fascista de HYDRA. Lo sé. Quiero que comprendas lo siguiente: los drones calcularon conforme sabían, los vuelos alrededor de los meteoritos no eran escenarios para ellos, dependían de las órdenes humanas para corregirse.

-Bucky tiene un brazo metálico por eso. Mis amigos… -el rubio apretó su mandíbula, desviando su mirada.

-Steve, lo entiendo, de verdad -una mano de Tony se posó en uno de sus anchos hombros- Sólo estoy diciendo que el resultado pudo haber sido peor de no ser por los drones que trataron de salvarlos, hicieron lo que autómatas así saben hacer: contabilizar probabilidades. De no jalar a Bucky no lo tuvieras hoy vivo, claro que perdió un brazo, pero ellos calcularon el riesgo, si no les hubieras disparado es probable que no te hubieras perdido en el espacio. Pero como ya he repetido varias veces, entiendo lo que sentiste y pensaste.

-¿Cómo podrías? -casi siseó el comandante.

-Mmmm, bueno, también tengo secretos propios -Stark sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

-No juegues conmigo.

-Steve, JARVIS no es el enemigo. Es el miedo en tu cabeza.

-¿Qué si tengo razón?

Tony rodó sus ojos, echándose a reír. La música ahora fue más tranquila, de balada. Varios de los colonos ya empezaban a retirarse discretamente, algunos ayudados por otros. Parejas escabulléndose de las luces y miradas.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo, pero si vamos a continuar discutiendo sobre JARVIS, definitivamente el humor que me resta ya no servirá para nada. Buenas noches, Steve.

Se alejó, ya no queriendo seguir con aquellos argumentos que para él carecían de toda lógica. Se llevó una botella más que fue bebiendo entre danzas esquivas de algunos agentes ebrios, parejitas desorientadas en los pasillos. Rió para sí mismo, terminando en tragos largos su cerveza cuya botella dejó sobre un mueble que se le apareció oportunamente antes de tomar las escaleras que subían al piso de los dormitorios correspondientes a los doctores e investigadores como él. Con un suspiro desganado, puso su mano en el lector de huellas digitales, sintiendo el conocido pinchazo al extraer ADN para confirmación de su identidad. Iba a conectarse con JARVIS para darle las instrucciones del día siguiente cuando dos manos fuertes le levantaron por la cintura, girándolo y estampando su espalda contra la suave pared junto a su puerta corrediza que se abrió en esos momentos.

-¿Qué…?

Unos labios ansiosos enmudecieron su pregunta, con esas manos recorriendo sus costados de tal suerte que su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, especialmente su entrepierna. Sin despegarse de esa boca cuya lengua se enredó con la suya, usó una mano para tentar a ciegas su habitación, notando que la puerta estaba abierta. El aire se hizo necesario entre su formidable atacante y él, separándose lo suficiente para verse en las luces cada vez más bajas del pasillo.

-Debiste comenzar por decirme que querías tener sexo conmigo -gruñó Steve.

-La ingeniería inversa no siempre funciona.

El comandante solo bufó, restregándose contra el cuerpo del castaño, mordiendo sus labios hasta que sus manos bajaron a ese trasero que apretó con una risa de Stark, cargándole para entrar a la recámara. Tropezaron con uno que otro mueble que sirvió de perchero a sus prendas, desnudándose con rapidez avivada por el deseo más creciente de verse sin ropa y entrar en contacto piel a piel, aunque el genio se quedó con una camiseta gruesa puesta que las manos contrarias no pudieron arrancar. Tony no perdió oportunidad de recorrer aquel cuerpo bien formado, pellizcando un pezón o tomando sin ninguna pena del miembro viril rozando su cadera al caer en la cama, luego de equivocar direcciones.

-Mmmm, comandante -Susurró entre jadeos, tirando de los rubios cabellos- ¿Has hecho esto antes? No quiero arruinar el ambiente, pero es información técnica necesaria.

Steve levantó su rostro del cuello donde había dejado una marca. Le miró unos segundos, considerándolo antes de rodar sus ojos, negando. El castaño sonrió, aprovechando ese momento de distracción del comandante para tumbarle boca arriba esbozando una sonrisa cargada de lujuria y planes algo maliciosos.

-Me alegra ser el primero… al menos en esta categoría -bromeó, sentándose sobre las caderas de Rogers, haciendo un movimiento de caderas sobre la erección tallándose contra la propia, sacando a ambos un gemido. Una vez más, Steve quiso serpentear sus manos por el pecho aún cubierto por una camiseta de Stark, pero éste alejó sus manos, aumentando la fricción- Permíteme guiarte en estos dulces placeres.

A gatas, fue al encuentro de los labios del comandante, callando cualquier duda o queja. Distrayéndolo de esa manera, alcanzó lo que necesitaba de la cabecera, dejándolo a la mano antes de separarse con un chasquido de sus labios y lenguas, dejando un camino de saliva en sus mentones que le hizo reír seductor. Así fue recorriendo su mentón, su cuello, mordiendo esa manzana de Adán recibiendo una nalgada de parte del rubio. Se dio su tiempo para entretenerse en su pecho, bajando por los bien marcados músculos de su vientre hasta toparse con ese pene erecto, bien firme que palpitó entre sus dedos al tomarlo. Tony sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Steve cuando abrió su boca y envolvió la punta de aquel miembro con sus labios, comenzando a chupar.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-Mmm, gracias por el cumplido -murmuró, hundiendo por completo la erección dentro de su boca.

Dedos gruesos tiraron de los mechones castaños, algo que Stark tomó como buena señal mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba el lubricante en tanto mantenía así distraído al comandante que se revolvió en su cama bajo esas luces tímidas que se dejaban cuando toda la colonia dormía. Separando ligeramente las piernas de muslos anchos, llevó un dedo a la pequeña entrada que estaba buscando, succionando con más fuerza el pene de Steve, usando su lengua para recorrer la piel de su cuerpo y así distraerle lo suficiente para introducir su dedo índice. Un gruñido, los dedos tirando de sus cabellos, pero luego la aceptación. El castaño sonrió victorioso, siguiendo con la preparación mientras sentía que el rubio deliciosamente retorciéndose bajo sus administraciones estaba a punto de venirse en su boca.

-Tony, Tony, Tony, Tooony… ¡AH!

_Bingo_ , pensó al encontrar ese pequeño punto de nervios que hizo a Rogers respingar y su miembro palpitar con fuerza. Tal como lo había planeado, el comandante terminó con un gemido ahogado tirando de sus sábanas que resistieron valientemente de sus tirones, mientras él ya tenía tres dedos dentro de él. Le bebió golosamente, deleitándose con la vista de su cuerpo fornido tensándose y llenándose de sudor. Con un nada discreto ‘plop’ de su boca, Tony se relamió sus labios, algo del semen del rubio escurría por su mentón, pero al parecer su alumno estaba aprendiendo bien porque la mano firme de Steve le atrajo hacia él, lamiendo su propio semen antes de besarle. Otra mano fue en busca de su abandonado miembro exigiendo atención, cosa que le hizo separarse de nuevo, recibiendo ahora un gruñido de advertencia.

-Ssshh, todo con calma, cariño. ¿Me ayudas con el pequeño Tony?

Puso en las manos del rubio un preservativo, volviendo a besarle y ronroneando cuando se entendió su mensaje, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas contra las manos algo torpes, más encantadoramente ávidas de su comandante, a quien entre caricias y más besos, algunos con mordidas de por medio, giró para dejarle boca abajo, acercándose a su oído que relamió, tirando juguetonamente de su oreja. Ambos ya respiraban agitados, anhelando ya ese momento.

-Esta posición será mejor para ti, Steve, te doy mi palabra.

-No me trates como si fuese un débil primerizo.

-Oh, no -rió Tony, tallando su miembro contra el firme trasero del rubio- De débil no tienes nada y lo de primerizo estamos por cambiarlo.

Jugó con esa ya bien estimulada entrada solamente por ver desvariar a Rogers, mordiendo su espalda de forma posesiva, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas. Con un suave pero decidido empujón, le embistió hasta entrar por completo. Sabía que debía haberlo hecho despacio pero el castaño ya no pudo esperar más, iba a perder la razón si no reclamaba ese cuerpo como suyo lo antes posible. Los dos gimieron, conteniendo la respiración y quedándose quietos. Stark carraspeó, tratando de hablar y dar una tonta disculpa ante sus ímpetus, sin embargo, el comandante le demostró por segunda vez que no estaban en un juego de adolescentes temerosos. Elevando sus caderas lo suficiente, él mismo comenzó ese vaivén que hizo ver estrellas a Tony.

-Por Newton…

-¿Podrías no mencionar a hombres muertos?

Rieron entre jadeos pesados, buscando mutuamente sus labios, moviéndose al mismo compás una vez que encontraron esa sincronía. Tony pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio, acariciando su piel húmeda, resbalosa por el sudor igual que la suya. Apoyado sobre una mano, las penetraciones fueron más profundas como aceleradas, mordiendo el hombro ancho a su alcance. Sí, quería dejar varias marcas en aquel cuerpo con el que se había masturbado varias noches atrás. La mano recorriendo esos músculos tensándose fue hacia la renaciente erección, que le hizo reír en forma de un ronroneo.

-¿Proyecto Renacimiento?

-Tony…

Dejó la broma para después, concentrándose en escuchar más de esos roncos gemidos, las maldiciones por un lado y halagos a entidades espirituales por el otro. Una mano de Steve buscó aquella que sujetaba diestramente su miembro, acelerando el movimiento con su ayuda. El propio castaño lo supo, tampoco iba a resistir mucho más. Ese interior que le apretaba en cada embestida lo estaba llevando directo a uno de los mejores orgasmos que hubiera tenido en su vida, seguido poco después del comandante, quien gimió su nombre al hacerlo. Cayeron sobre la cama, respiraciones erráticas, cuerpos estremeciéndose todavía y un silencio que no fue desagradable, sino al contrario. Tuvo un toque íntimo que hizo sonreír a Stark, abrazándose de forma inconsciente a la ancha espalda del rubio una vez que salió con delicadeza, quitándose el preservativo.

-¿Tony? ¿Te has desmayado?

-¿Cómo puedes recuperarte tan rápido? Espera, no me digas.

Algo murmuró Steve, pero el genio no lo alcanzó a escuchar, lanzando un gruñido de reclamo al verse separado bruscamente por el otro y tumbado boca arriba. Con la mente aún nublada por el placer bajó la guardia. Las manos del rubio levantaron su camiseta antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Esta vez el silencio fue incómodo, los ojos azules del comandante se clavaron sobre los amielados de Tony, quien bajó la camiseta con vergüenza, algo de enfado, buscando levantarse, pero Rogers no se lo permitió, abrazándole con fuerza por su espalda para que no escapara. Un beso en la nuca fue suficiente para terminar los débiles forcejeos que siguieron.

-¿La Tormenta de Asia? -fue la pregunta hecha en susurro.

-Sí.

-Tony… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para qué? Ibas a tenerme lástima.

La mano de Steve acarició por debajo de la camiseta el pequeño reactor en el pecho del castaño, besando su mejilla.

-No haría eso. No tienes por qué esconderlo.

-¿Y cómo supiste…?

-Cuando desperté de mi hibernación y me enteré de todo lo sucedido esas décadas, leí sobre el episodio con la Familia Stark. Tu secuestro. Esos meses sin noticias, te dieron por muerto. Howard cayó enfermo, luego apareciste para tomar el mando de Industrias Stark.

-Te faltó la traición de Obadiah, él me vendió a la guerrilla extremista asiática que estaba controlando la Tormenta de Asia. Quería el secreto del reactor.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-Ah, son cosas que no mencionan en la historia. Supongo porque lo freí hasta dejar cenizas. Ahí supe del gran poder del reactor. Es aquí donde debes decir que fui un villano.

-No, sería hipócrita de mi parte. Me alegro de que no sea más una amenaza. Y no debes esconderlo.

-Tengo que, es delicado. Me mantiene con vida -confesó el castaño con la mirada perdida, girando su rostro hacia Rogers- Éste es el modelo original, el que usé para JARVIS. Sirvió en mí, supuse que haría algo por él. Cómo en esa película donde el dragón le da la mitad de su corazón a…

-Para con tus referencias -sonrió Steve, mirándole, acariciando gentilmente el reactor- Entonces debiste poner en mi lista de prioridades tu persona.

-Nah, la Humanidad, Steve. ¿Recuerdas?

-Un Látigo de Fuego sería fatal para ti.

-Bueno, en sí para todos, pero si hablas de que estaría más vulnerable, sí.

-Tomaré eso en cuenta.

-Suenas a un enamorado, Steve.

-Quizá -con un beso sonoro en los labios del castaño, el rubio se puso de pie.

-¿No te quedarás? -preguntó incierto aquél.

El comandante negó apenas, buscando sus ropas. -Quiero quedarme, no lo voy a negar, pero ya he aprendido de las maneras de Manhattan y tomarán a mal que amanezca en la cama de mi jefe, así que primero haremos las cosas a la usanza marciana.

-¿Me vas a cortejar? -una sonrisa infantil apareció en Tony.

-Si haces esa expresión no.

-Ah, eres un rompecorazones, Steven Grant Rogers. Primero me seduces y luego me abandonas.

-No aplica a hombres que roban la virginidad a soldados.

-Uh, oh. Tienes suerte de dejarme agotado o iba de nuevo por tu trasero.

-La próxima vez me tocará a mí.

-Probaré esa teoría -desafió Stark, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Steve le observó, riendo apenas y caminando hacia él para tirar de la sábana y cubrirle, cepillando un poco sus cabellos en un gesto que nació de forma improvisada en él. Le dejó así, notando que el castaño ya roncaba placenteramente para cuando terminó de vestirse. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción impropia en el comandante, salió discreto de ahí. Tendría que ir a la otra ala donde se encontraba su propia habitación. A buen paso, relamiéndose los labios y acomodándose los cabellos, abrió las compuertas principales que llevaban al jardín intermedio entre dormitorios. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un ojo reactor de resplandor azul apuntándole.

_-“Comandante Rogers, ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted unos minutos?”_


	6. Reliquia

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_  
 _And bring him to the ground_  
 _You can beat him, you can cheat him_  
 _You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_  
  
_But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you_  
 _I'm standing on my own two feet_  
 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
 _Repeating to the sound of the beat_

Another bite the dust, Queen.

 

 

**Reliquia.**

 

Janet Van Dyne levantó su mentón en alto con sus manos sobre la cintura, apreciando con orgullo su trabajo en el invernadero. Sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle de las colonias de abejas que zumbaban alrededor, en aquellos altísimos panales rectangulares recubiertos con grafeno que dejaban ver el interior del colmenar más para las pequeñas como inquietas abejas, las cubría de la luz exterior. Eran sus mejores insectos, ya tenía varias exitosas generaciones de polinizadoras que ayudaban a expandir y perfeccionar los maizales de Manhattan, principalmente. Pero las flores como plantas frutales nuevos en la zona sur eran sin duda el fruto de su trabajo con sus queridas abejas cuyas reinas ella había manipulado con ayuda de aquel trío de locos doctores, pero de forma muy particular del hombre cuyos brazos le rodearon con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿De nuevo perdida en tus pequeños amiguitos?

-¡Hank! -sonrió cantarina, girando su rostro para estamparle un beso en la mejilla- Creí que no vendrías el día de hoy.

-Tony está insoportable.

-¿Qué te robó ahora?

-Suena como si fuese una rutina que inconscientemente acepto.

-Quizá, pero Tones no es TAN molesto.

-Su nuevo proyecto lo pone como un loco -bufó Pym, mirando los colmenares- ¿Ya todos están ocupados?

-Oh, sí, tenemos una población sana y rebosante de abejas.

-Pronto tendremos que donar algunas a otras colonias.

-¡Mis bebés! ¡No podría separarme de una sola!

-Jan…

Ésta hizo un puchero dramático antes de reír junto con el doctor, ambos mirando esos altos colmenares que lucían igual que un antiguo observatorio astronómico que Tony les contara, llamado Stonehenge. Janet nunca lo conoció porque había nacido en Marte igual que Natasha Romanoff y Loren Olsen, entre otros. Nativa de Manhattan, había adoptado de su padre el amor por la avicultura, así como la investigación de los micro ecosistemas, en apoyo a la terraformación de su planeta rojo. Sus abejas eran las mejores polinizadoras, ferozmente cuidadas por una sola colonia de avispas que Van Dyne previamente había criado con ese propósito, para controlar tanto a las propias obreras como impedir que hubiera peleas innecesarias que acabaran con los colmenares, motivo por el cual varios de sus pares le apodaron “La Avispa”, mote que ella reforzaba decorando su invernadero con colores amarillo y negro.

-Hoy toca en los sembradíos del norte, ¿cierto? -inquirió Hank, mirando una pantalla holográfica con un cronograma.

-Así es, ¿quieres acompañarme y despejar tu cabecita de los caprichos Stark?

-Te amo cada día más.

-Y yo a ti -Jan besó sus labios con una risa- Tú prepara el transporte y yo a mis pequeñas.

-Lo que ordene, mi señora.

-Ja, ja.

Hank le guiñó un ojo, viéndola girarse y hablarles a las abejas como si éstas pudieran devolverle la conversación. La había conocido recién llegado a Marte, cuando su misión en otra colonia le hizo saber de una pobre como necesitaba Manhattan, que tenía entre sus curiosidades a un enorme dron con nombre propio: JARVIS. Jan era de las jóvenes que más lo cuidaban cuando caía o comenzaba a echar chispas. Ver aquella devoción le hizo dejar su asignación original para mudarse a la colonia y reparar en la medida de sus capacidades al robot. El Látigo de Fuego le había castigo sin piedad, mucho del trabajo del Doctor Shelley estaba perdido más Pym encontró todo un reto las programaciones originales de JARVIS, era un modelo que en la Tierra apenas estaban probando.

La señorita Van Dyne recién había perdido a su padre durante una tormenta, haciéndose cargo de su trabajo con los insectos polinizadores. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar ideas como notas y una cosa llevó a la otra. Para cuando el doctor envió su mensaje a Tony Stark, ellos ya eran una pareja, oculta en un principio debido a las reservas de los marcianos con respecto a los terrícolas, cosas que no cambiarían con las siguientes naves trayendo más gente como recursos. Ese carisma como ánimo extrovertido del heredero de Howard Stark hizo que ambos finalmente anunciaran su relación a la colonia ahora renovada, desde entonces Hank solía acompañarla en sus viajes a los puntos más remotos de Manhattan donde la terraformación requería del trabajo de las abejas intercambiando el polen de las plantas para fortalecer su ADN como alimentarlas a ellas.

Él de verdad creía que su pareja tenía un don con los insectos, era lógico que al manipularlos le consideraran como un miembro más de la colonia, pero a veces le daba la sensación de que abejas y avispas por igual entendían su lenguaje en la misma capacidad de JARVIS de crear juicios de valor sin antecedentes de previas acciones similares. Ese cerebro positrónico valía su peso en agua, la moneda más cara para cualquier ser humano, marciano o terrícola. Con una señal desde la cabina, llamó a Janet quien tenía listo un colmenar a ser transportado hacia los plantíos del norte, cercanos a la mina de agua. Una vez dentro del transporte, ambos volaron tranquilamente sobre los maizales, sin problemas y con un mediodía marciano brillante de cielo despejado que les permitió admirar el trabajo de los drones u otros robots agricultores apenas visibles entre los tallos de maíz.

-Los campos están produciendo con creces gracias a ustedes -comentó Jan, mirando por las ventanillas de su colorida nave- Y también por JARVIS. Sus exploraciones no han fallado.

-¿Quién crees que le programó?

-¿Tony?

-Hm.

Ambos rieron, aterrizando en la zona de plantíos aún incipientes, sobre una roca lisa que sobresalía de entre los campos a desniveles. Janet y Hank sacaron el colmenar y un grupo de avispas en un contenedor que dejaron libres, las abejas primero. Una gruesa mancha zurcó los cielos formando una nube densa que se fue dispersando conforme tomaron sus rutas para ir en busca del néctar y polen que dispersarían tanto en los campos como las zonas aún no trabajadas del planeta. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, ella sacó una canastilla con un almuerzo previamente hecho y un mantel para tomar un refrigerio bajo la sombra de la nave mientras sus abejas trabajaban igual que las avispas que las rodeaban.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo para los novios? -preguntó curiosa Van Dyne, mordiendo una esquina de su emparedado.

-¿Crees que un juego de cuchillos para combate sean ideales para la novia?

-¡Hank!

-Es que no visualizo a Natasha como una mujer hogareña.

-A ella le gustan los vestidos.

-Como a ti -Hank picó su mejilla.

-Um, y por eso ambos le daremos un regalo por los dos.

-¿Es decir que ya lo tienes? ¿Cómo lo has obtenido?

-Llegó con el comandante Rogers.

Pym abrió sus ojos sorprendido. -¡Jan! ¿Cómo…?

-La verdad es que le dije a Nat, ella lo escogió.

-Así no tiene gracia el asunto. Debería ser una sorpresa.

-Cariño, en Marte las cosas se hacen de otra manera, ya deberías saberlo.

-¿No es nada perturbador, cierto?

Janet rodó sus ojos. -Hombres.

Le hubiera dado toda una cátedra sobre las necesidades femeninas en cuanto a vestimenta, pero su atención se fue directo hacia un comportamiento inusual en sus abejas que notó a la distancia. Tomando su lector con las que lo monitoreaba, frunció su ceño al ver que un grupo se había quedado estancado en un sitio lejano, fuera de los plantíos. Un movimiento que realizaban cuando hallaban algo que entorpecía su ruta trazada, no era la primera vez que las llevaba a ese sitio. Una docena de sus avispas centinelas estaban con ellas, haciendo giros cada vez más cortos, señal inequívoca de que en verdad algo había alterado el camino usual de las abejas obreras. Hank notó el cambio en sus expresiones, girando su rostro en dirección a los insectos.

-Un obstáculo, eso debe ser -fue su observación.

-Qué extraño, esta zona es de altiplano, no hay relieves que pudieran perturbarles así.

-Vamos a indagar.

Caminaron varias docenas de metros hasta dar con las alteradas abejas. El doctor parpadeó al no reconocer qué estaban mirando, fue Janet quien le sacó de su desconcierto.

-Es… una cápsula de emergencia.

-¿Cómo las de las naves?

-No -ella le miró, acercándose a los restos descubiertos entre la arena rojiza- Llegué a verlas cuando era niña. Son cápsulas que solían usarse como último recurso en un Látigo de Fuego, estaban programadas para enterrarse en el suelo y permanecer ahí hasta que pasara el peligro, enviando luego una señal de auxilio.

-¡Espera! -Hank le detuvo al verla intentar tocar el metal cobrizo por la oxidación- Puede ser peligroso. Una tormenta debió descubrirlo… quizá…

-Observa bien el metal, guapo, está hecho trizas. Esta cápsula jamás llegó a enterrarse, no al menos de la manera en que debió hacerlo.

-Haremos lo siguiente, iré por la nave, la extraeremos como se debe y la llevaremos a los laboratorios para hacer los análisis pertinentes.

La joven rió, ladeando su cabeza. -Adoro ese lado tuyo caballeroso.

-Procedimiento, se le llama, cielo.

-Aburrido -Janet sacó su lengua, suspirando luego- Bien, hay que remover esto de todas maneras, inquieta a mis pequeñas.

-¿No tienes un poco de miedo siquiera?

-En el planeta rojo, aprendes a no tener miedo.

-Otra frasecita.

-Gruñón, anda, yo calmaré a estas niñas.

En una de esas muestras de intuición femenina combinada con la experiencia marciana, el Doctor Pym comprobó que, efectivamente, la cápsula estaba vacía sin rastros de algún cuerpo. No estaba entera, le faltaba más de la mitad y los trozos que sacaron con mucho cuidado de la arena, estaban a punto de desintegrarse. Difícil saber a qué colonia hubiera pertenecido pues los colores le habían abandonado, sustituyéndolos por un rojizo propio del subsuelo, con un café oscuro producto de la oxidación acumulada por décadas. Era todo un rompecabezas que los tendría muy ocupados los siguientes días, tendrían que datar la fecha del material y así ubicarlo en la cronología de los colonos. No era la primera vez que encontraban restos así, más en ese estado de deterioro, probablemente sí podía contar como un verdadero hallazgo arqueológico.

-¿Cómo fue que terminó empujado hacia la superficie? -se preguntó Hank, cuando las abejas terminaron y ellos volvían a las instalaciones de la colonia.

-Debió ser por los trabajos de excavación de los superconductores.

Para lograr una estable terraformación de Marte, era necesario crearle un campo electromagnético que mantuviera equilibrada no solo la nueva atmósfera sino el clima. Desafortunadamente, el centro del planeta no era más un núcleo ardiente como el de la Tierra, así que Industrias Stark planeó la creación de superconductores alrededor del planeta. Excavando varios kilómetros tierra adentro, los robots fueron haciendo túneles que corrían en paralelo al ecuador de Marte, estrechos canales por donde se instalaban estos superconductores de electromagnetismo, alimentados por la energía propulsora de mini reactores puestos en zonas estratégicas y controlados a distancia para elevar su fuerza dependiendo la dinámica del sol. Al remover capas de subsuelo, tendría sentido que esa reliquia hubiera subido a la superficie y una tormenta le descubriera al fin.

-Nos hemos sacado la lotería.

-Vamos, Hank. ¿Crees que sea tan vieja?

-¿Y si es de los tiempos de los pioneros?

-Wow… sería fantástico.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos más de esas cápsulas en la colonia, ¿cierto?

-Querido, ya no es necesario, el escudo protector y las propias instalaciones son a prueba hasta de un viento solar. Ya no hay necesidad de meterse en esos involuntarios ataúdes para sobrevivir un Látigo de Fuego.

-Realmente espero que nunca me toque ver uno de categoría siete.

-Tenemos una mejor atmósfera, un mejor campo electromagnético. Y tenemos tres mentes brillantes para salvarnos el trasero.

-Siempre alabándonos.

-Una mente positiva hace la diferencia, amor… ¡JARVIS!

Jan señaló hacia una esquina de su pantalla, con una enorme sonrisa al ver aproximarse al mayordomo de Manhattan. Hank solamente levantó ambas cejas, aunque no le extrañaba que el dron apareciera de forma súbita, siempre que se lanzaba una alerta de este género, solía aparecerse tanto para cuidar de los colonos que estuvieran presentes como levantar evidencias y hacer los rastreos necesarios que él junto con Bruce y Tony luego examinaban concienzudamente entre largos tragos de café. El doctor presionó el botón de comunicación, riendo al notar la felicidad en su pareja, ella adoraba al robot como pocos, a veces decorando su coraza con estampas que le constaban a Pym eran cuidadas con cariño por JARVIS.

-Me alegra verte, Jar.

_-“¿Todo está bien, doctores?”_

-Perfectos, J -respondió Jan- ¿Vas a escoltarnos?

_-“Por supuesto, ¿necesitan ayuda con la cápsula?”_

-Ya la llevamos nosotros, pero nos alegrará tu compañía.

_-“¿Música, Madeimoselle Van Dyne?”_

-Haz que suene, J.

Una muy variada selección de música sonó en la nave que ellos condujeron de vuelta a la colonia, con JARVIS detrás de ellos. Hank avisó a Bruce, quien a su vez buscó a Tony para informarle de aquel hallazgo que no emocionó mucho a este último, pero de todos modos preparó los laboratorios y así echarle un vistazo a esa “basura” como le llamó.

-Tony, ¿qué tal si es algo que estuvo antes del Látigo de Fuego?

-¿Cuál de todos, Brucie Boo?

-Tú sabes cuál, _EL_ Látigo de Fuego.

-Grr… okay, okay, me emociono. ¿Feliz?

Los Látigo de Fuego tenían una clasificación según su intensidad, en una escala del uno al siete. La categoría uno eran tormentas fuertes como las que había pasado ya el Comandante Rogers, se podía sobrevivir de ese tipo de Látigo. El número dos eran tormentas que duraban al menos varias horas, el peligro se elevaba exponencialmente, sobre todo si tocaba una colonia. Para el número tres, el Látigo de Fuego podía recorrer una generosa cantidad de terreno marciano e incluso volar los sembradíos hasta dejar terreno estéril. La categoría cuatro abarcaba una extensión de lo que en la Tierra llamarían continentes, con un día de duración. Para el número cinco, era necesario refugiarse bajo tierra, en los búnkers previamente construidos porque la destrucción era inminente. El número seis era un monstruo de tentáculos que recorría todo un hemisferio por varios días.

Todos estos anteriores números eran de cierta manera predecibles, pues en Marte llevaban una muy cuidadosa observación del comportamiento del sol y sus vientos. Era posible localizarlos y tomar las medidas preventivas necesarias. Un Látigo de Fuego categoría siete era el azote de los colonos y su terror. No se podía predecir, si bien había extensos estudios que hablaban de la relación entre manchas solares en los polos y la aparición de ese tipo de tormentas, jamás se había podido comprobar porque el último Látigo de Fuego categoría siete que apareció fue cuando el Doctor Marty Shelley lo vio, muriendo con sus hijos y todos los colonos. El monstruo de arena, gas metano, esquirlas de cobre, hierro y otros metales con súper huracanes lanzando látigos de electricidad con la fuerza de miles de ojivas nucleares, recorría todo el planeta como un gran tsunami, por varias semanas. Nada sobrevivía a él. Excepto JARVIS.

Encontrar una reliquia antes de ese tiempo era el premio mayor para los nuevos habitantes del suelo marciano, ansiosos por saber más de ese evento y tomar todas las medidas necesarias en caso de que apareciese. Porque sabían que un día podía suceder, al menos hasta que la terraformación estuviese completa, por ello trabajan afanosos en ese proceso, entre más avanzaran en el campo electromagnético artificial del planeta, menos posibilidades habría de que un Látigo de Fuego número siete pudiera arrasar con todos ellos. Sí, poseían naves de emergencia como los búnkers, pero la fuerza de aquella colosal tormenta alteraba los sistemas de estar cerca y era un juego de azar el punto de inicio del Látigo de Fuego, bien podía estar lejos de cualquier punto de despegue, podría caer sobre una colonia. De ahí la razón de que todos temieran.

-J, ¿cómo va nuestra abeja reina y su zángano? -llamó Stark sentado en su silla.

_-“Creo que al Doctor Pym no le agradó su metáfora, Señor.”_

-¿Todo en orden además de la bilis de Hankie?

_-“Clima estable, lluvia moderada para la noche.”_

-Extrae ese pedazo de chatarra de la nave de Jan, que se la ensucia y ven con ella.

_-“Como lo ordene, Señor.”_

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que fueron los códigos de Hank los que trajeron de vuelta a JARVIS? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa el Doctor Banner.

-Cuando él acepte que fue mi reactor el que finalmente lo hizo lo que es.

-Ustedes dos parecen niños peleando por ver qué juguete es mejor.

-O dos hombres midiendo sus penes.

-¡Tony! En fin, ya deberían dejar eso, ambos son los padres del nuevo JARVIS.

-No seas un irresponsable progenitor, Brucie -Tony le señaló con un bolígrafo- Que tú también has aportado, la armadura coraza que trae no brotó del suelo como margaritas.

-Yo solo uní sus neurotransmisores a ese metal, tú trabajaste esa armadura.

-Le metiste mano a JARVIS, ése es el punto, por lo tanto, eres como su mami.

-¿Y por qué tú no?

-Pierdo puntos de virilidad, no.

-¿Y no importa que yo los pierda?

-Ya lo hiciste al despertar en la cama del Teniente Barton.

Bruce escupió su café, mientras su amigo se levantó como si nada, activando los brazos robóticos que ayudaron tanto a la nave como al mayordomo de Manhattan a descargar esos trozos hallados al descubierto por Jan, quien corrió a los brazos de Stark, estampándole un beso en su mejilla y hablándole apuradamente del hallazgo mientras Hank rodaba sus ojos, esperando en la sala adjunta a que entrara JARVIS cargando esos trozos de cápsula que dejó sobre una plancha gris metálica, encerrándola entre cuatro paredes de cristal que salieron del suelo, aislando esos pedazos oxidados para esterilizarlos y así hacer los análisis correspondientes.

-Un hurra por las abejitas exploradoras -bromeó Tony, comiendo unas ciruelas- Ojalá un día encuentren algo así como un mega lago subterráneo lleno de bacterias para generar ecosistemas reales.

-Tones -Janet hizo un puchero- Ya hacen mucho. ¿Qué te parece?

-Voy a darle un premio a Hank por darle movimientos finos a JARVIS, esa cápsula está por deshacerse. J, prueba de carbono.

_-“Enseguida.”_

-Gracias por el halago, Tony.

-De nada, Hank. Por cierto, fue Bruce el de la idea.

-¿Bruce? ¿Por qué está manchada tu bata? -preguntó la joven.

-Por la sorpresa de tu hallazgo, Jan Jan. No sabes cómo se asombró.

_-“Prueba de carbono e isótopo concluida, el material tiene registro N567-A.”_

Todos silbaron al entender la nomenclatura, abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Aquello significaba que la cápsula, efectivamente, pertenecía a la época anterior al Látigo de Fuego.

-¿Podemos reconstruir su aspecto original? -Bruce se acercó a los cristales aún en lo alto, colocándose sus lentes.

_-“En unos minutos, Doctor Banner.”_

-Doscientos años de antigüedad. Ese trasto resultó valioso -opinó Hank, manipulando unas pantallas igual que Tony.

-¡Es de tus tiempos, JAR! -exclamó emocionada Janet.

_-“Me hace sentir viejo, Madeimoselle Van Dyne.”_

-Siempre serás mi chico preferido.

-¿Cómo?

-No seas celoso, Hank. Ojos en las pantallas, ahora.

-No… mueve eso a la derecha… patrón de flexibilidad… sigue la curvatura de este lado… -Stark iba dando instrucciones conforme se creaba un holograma de la estructura original.

-Tengo una idea, JARVIS, muestreo de minerales y puntos de oxidación -se unió Banner.

-¡Ah! Creo que ya sé que estás pensando, JARVIS, mapeo de isótopos. Lectura de electrones.

-Wow, que guapos se ven los tres trabajando en equipo -rió Janet, mirando el holograma con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

No solo eran las partes que estaban reconstruyendo, también el color como las formas originales, al menos lo más aproximadas. Lo cual era suficiente para ver una cápsula personal. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito, llevándose sus manos a su boca con ojos brillantes, atrayendo la atención no solo del Doctor Pym sino del resto al no comprender mucho de su gesto. Janet se aclaró la garganta, señalando el holograma con sorpresa, pero también felicidad.

-Lo siento, es que… yo recuerdo un libro de mi padre donde venían dibujos de estas cápsulas.

-¿Puedes reconocer el patrón? -Tony parpadeó.

-¡Claro! Y aún más. Esta cápsula es de Manhattan.

-¡¿Qué?! -los tres hombres ahora fueron los sorprendidos.

-¿No lo recuerdas, JARVIS?

_-“Temo que no, Señor Stark.”_

-Pues lo es, no me equivoco. Los colores representativos del viejo Manhattan solían ser el dorado y el verde, antes de que Tones cambiara el verde por el rojo de Industrias Stark. Ahí están, las bandas verdes y doradas… veamos… una, dos, tres bandas. Se tenían códigos para averiguar el rango de la persona en una cápsula de emergencia, porque funcionaban por ADN. La cápsula es de alguien de alto rango, como uno de nosotros.

-¿Un doctor? -preguntó Bruce.

-Reconocimiento de ADN -Pym se quedó pensativo- ¿Crees que sea…?

-¡Del Doctor Marty Shelley!

Todos se giraron al mayordomo de Manhattan que permanecía quieto detrás del holograma. Intercambiando una mirada, fue Stark quien se acercó a él con una mano tocando uno de sus costados.

-¿J?

_-“No lo recuerdo, Señor Stark. Lo siento.”_

-Tranquilo. Es solamente una teoría.

_-“¿Se harán más análisis?”_

-No de momento -Tony se giró a los demás- Creo que es momento de atormentar a Loren. Necesitamos datos sobre los antiguos diseños de cápsulas. Le diré también a Nat que busque en los archivos de la Tierra. Nos servirá para la reconstrucción total. Una vez que la tengamos podremos hacer una recreación de cómo terminó la cápsula de esta manera, si tenía… bueno, si ayudó o no. Dirá mucho de la destrucción del Látigo de fuego.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además me debe unos planos ese Olsen -gruñó Hank- ¿Jan?

Ella se acercó a JARVIS, abrazando una de sus pinzas. -Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Jar, tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no los podremos encontrar, pero al menos tendrás el consuelo de saber dónde estuvieron por última vez.

_-“Es usted toda una dama, Señorita Van Dyne.”_

-No lo olvides, te quiero mucho.

_-“No podría olvidarlo.”_

-Vamos, Loren se nos escapará si no lo encontramos en la biblioteca. J, que nadie toque esto, termina las lecturas y te veremos en un par de horas.

_-“Como lo ordene, Señor.”_

Una vez que todos salieron, el robot apagó todas las luces, quedándose solamente aquellas sobre la reliquia encontrada igual que su ojo reactor inclinado hacia esos restos que observó en silencio, sin moverse, replegado en su forma usual. El holograma girando sobre su eje, con los colores verdes y dorado en unas bandas que rodeaban la cápsula en forma de un alargado huevo en color blanco, una cápsula para una sola persona. Un adulto. El brillo azul de aquel ojo reactor fue menguando en aquel silencio amargo.


	7. Recuerdos

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_Water is my eye_  
_Most faithful mirror_  
_Fearless on my breath_  
_Teardrop on the fire_  
_Of a confession_  
_Fearless on my breath_  
_Most faithful mirror_  
_Fearless on my breath_  
  
_Teardrop on the fire_  
_Fearless on my breath_  
  
_You stumble in the dark_  
_You stumble in the dark_

Teardrop, Massive Attack.

**Recuerdos.**

 

_"Luego del gran terremoto que barrió con gran parte del territorio americano, la crisis económica encrudeció, permitiendo el nacimiento de movimientos nacionalistas de corte fascista que buscaban recuperar lo que la globalización había mermado en sus identidades culturales. La pelea por los últimos derivados del petróleo, como la escasez de alimentos, serían los principales factores para la invasión y colonización de los últimos territorios vírgenes del planeta ante la explosión demográfica y la migración desmedida que los crecientes conflictos nacionalistas generaron. Uno de los mayores grupos ultra nacionalistas, llamado HYDRA, comenzó a ganar poder entre los países de Tercer Mundo al prometer comida y refugio de las guerrillas cada vez más frecuentes, llegando a convertirse en una fuerza de poder que las potencias no pudieron frenar._

_La ciencia se alineó a los intereses políticos, convirtiendo a los científicos como nuevos genios en trofeos que obtener a base de sobornos o secuestros, lo que fuese más viable. Las armas biológicas se transformaron en un jinete del Apocalipsis. Con el deshielo total de los Polos y los territorios perdidos a raíz de las inundaciones, huracanes y el gran terremoto, los seres humanos se vieron en la necesidad de buscar un hogar incluso en las zonas menos pensadas, como la helada Siberia o las tierras recién descubiertas de la Antártida, extinguiendo a su fauna local a la llegada de las grandes masas de población realmente desesperada por un nuevo comienzo, muchos de ellos miembros de la fascista HYDRA, cuya ideología se impuso como la mayoría en medio de un caos internacional.”_

El Mayor Blake respingó cuando su pantalla se apagó de súbito, teniendo frente a sí a un molesto Loren Olsen quien le miró como si hubiese matado a toda su familia a sangre fría.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Mayor?

-Solamente leía.

-Historia moderna, precursores de la Guerra de Alimentos. Interesante selección tomando en cuenta que estos eventos ocurrieron hace más de doscientos años. Un poco más atrás.

-Quien desconoce su historia, está condenado a repetirla.

-Ah, vaya, haciendo gala de cierta cultura general -Loren se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja- ¿Ahora me dirá el verdadero motivo, Mayor?

Donald le resistió la penetrante mirada, torciendo una sonrisa después, levantándose despacio para cederle el asiento en ese escritorio que pertenecía al Agente Olsen.

-Sólo es un pequeño intercambio de ideas, si la reputación del encargado de esta biblioteca tiene respaldo, no será un problema.

-Interesante, el sarcasmo no es propio de la milicia.

-El Comandante Rogers es un buen amigo mío, estoy orgulloso como honrado de servirle, y por ello también me preocupo de las situaciones que puedan atentar contra su bienestar.

-¿Yo soy una de ésas situaciones? -el pelinegro le barrió con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona.

-Todo depende.

-¿De qué?

-De cuan mentiroso sea usted, Agente Olsen.

El Mayor presionó un botón del escritorio, desplegando varias pantallas holográficas que reprodujeron al instante varias películas antiguas. Con una mano adelantó una de ellas, aquella mostrada con anterioridad a Steve y que se presumía de maltrecha e incompleta. La pantalla la presentaba sin daño alguno, un sonido claro como sus imágenes. De hecho, tenía más minutos de duración al mostrar como todos los colonos ponían una pequeña hoja de maíz a modo de collar alrededor del cuello de JARVIS quien abrazaba protector a los dos hijos del Doctor Shelley, mismo que se encontraba a un lado, animando a todos a decorar al dron con esas hojas entre música improvisada y lo que parecían tímidos fuegos artificiales.

-Nunca estuvo dañada, ¿cierto?

Loren miraba no esa película que ya sabía era auténtica, sino otras más que llamaron su atención, sinceramente boquiabierto. Levantó un dedo fino para señalarlas, pero el Mayor Blake gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos al descubrir a ese embustero.

-Usted no desconfía de JARVIS, muy al contrario, le tiene la misma estima que cualquier nativo de este planeta rojo. No existe marciano alguno que odie al Caballero Inglés, al mayordomo de Manhattan. Lo que estaba buscando era que mi comandante perdiera la cabeza. Yo también siento inclinación por la historia y las normas civiles de un nuevo planeta, Agente Olsen. Aquí en Marte está permitida la pena de muerte si se comprueba que un elemento es peligroso para la sobrevivencia de los colonos. ¿Eso era lo que pretendía con el Comandante Rogers, no es así?

-Yo… -el pelinegro se cuadró, levantando su mentón en desafío- Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que no hizo su tarea completa, Mayor Blake.

-Tiene que ver con Utgard.

Con un bufido, el Agente Olsen le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la larga pero estrecha ventana que daba hacia los amplios maizales meciéndose al viento.

-Utgard era la única colonia con habitantes provenientes de la Tierra, fui de la primera y única generación que nació ahí. Todos eran refugiados de la Guerra del Agua, desesperados por vivir en paz sin tener que dormir con un arma en las manos. Mi padre me envió a la Tierra porque aún creía que solamente ahí se podía conseguir una educación de buenos principios y conocimientos, pagó una grosera cantidad en agua para que me aceptaran en esos colegios de hijos de políticos. Seres humanos que se ufanaban de un mundo que ya habían destruido. Hipócritas -siseó Loren, apretando sus puños- Cuando Utgard pidió las claves para las naves de emergencia a la Tierra ante el avistamiento de un Látigo de Fuego, ¿cómo respondieron? Con un silencio, la declaración de muerte de lo que había sido de mi hogar. Los llamaron traidores, servidores de una imaginaria HYDRA.

-¿También a usted cuando salió de la Tierra, Agente? -preguntó Donald, con el ceño fruncido.

-No les di tiempo de enjuiciarme, escapé en uno de los transbordadores que llevaban suministros a Marte.

-Creí que había llegado antes que Tony Stark, no con él.

El pelinegro se giró, sus ojos miraban como si fuesen filosas cuchillas. -¿Cree que iba a permitir que un idiota como Rogers atentara contra nuestra prosperidad? Ustedes los terrícolas llevan la guerra y la destrucción a donde quiera que pisan.

-¿Y por eso le engañó haciéndose pasar por su aliado?

-Iba a ser toda una delicia ver como JARVIS le cortaba la cabeza -replicó con veneno en la voz, elevando sus manos y caminando hacia el rubio- Adelante, deténgame Mayor Blake, acúseme de motín y alta traición.

-No lo haré.

-¿Qué?

Donald le miró de reojo al levantarse, caminando hacia la ventana que mirara el agente minutos atrás, cruzó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, observando el paisaje a lo lejos. El pelinegro frunció su ceño, confundido, girándose sobre sus talones para caminar y quedar a su lado, examinando su rostro cuyo perfil duro no se movió de su sitio.

-Los terrícolas no cargamos con la destrucción sobre nuestros hombros, vamos a probarles eso, Agente Olsen.

-¿Con alguna clase de comportamiento misericordioso que provoque empatía?

-Hablando con sinceridad -el Mayor se volvió a él, señalando los campos- De ahora en adelante, me mostrará los viejos caminos de la colonia.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que su acervo lingüístico se ha visto mermado, Agente Olsen.

-¿Por qué carajos haría eso?

-Cuidado con esa lengua -bromeó el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa- Me extraña que siendo el bibliotecario no tenga la noción de tal propósito.

-¿Está consciente, Mayor Blake, que la geografía de Manhattan cambió desde el Látigo de Fuego?

-Razón de más para hacer otros hallazgos como esa cápsula.

-Si lo que busca son vestigios de las investigaciones del Doctor Shelley, me temo decepcionarlo.

-No, lo que el comandante y yo buscamos es entender cuanto daño hizo aquel Látigo de Fuego y hacer un plan de contingencia. Si podemos adivinar cuanta tierra levantó, como destruyó o las fases de su arribo, podremos salvar vidas en caso de que vuelva. ¿No es lo que todo marciano anhela? ¿Sobrevivir al Látigo de Fuego?

-Será un animal gigante en dos patas, pero le rebanaré esa garganta insolente si continúa ofendiéndonos -gruñó Olsen con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Es cierto que aceptamos este empleo por dinero y una vida más tranquila, pero no somos HYDRA, ni somos aquella gente cobarde que dejó morir a toda una colonia para no gastar en recursos.

Loren le miró fijamente por un par de minutos que al rubio se le antojaron eternos, sus facciones fueron relajándose igual que sus brazos y puños. El pelinegro rió de mala gana, lanzando un suspiro al volver a su escritorio en cuyos cajones rebuscó hasta encontrar unos microchips que lanzó a un atento Blake, cuyas manos los atraparon, observándolos unos momentos. Notó pese al diminuto tamaño de los microchips, que llevaban el emblema de HYDRA. Asombrado, volvió su mirada hacia un orgulloso Agente Olsen.

-Sí, antes de huir de la Tierra me robé unos archivos de la Biblioteca Mundial.

-Esa pasión por la historia le va a meter en problemas, Agente Olsen -sonrió el rubio- ¿Qué es lo que contienen estos microchips?

-Vinieron espías, aquí a Marte. Su misión fue hacer un mapeo completo y concienzudo de todas las colonias existentes, los datos los enviaban en vivo hacia la Tierra. Ahí aparece la vieja Manhattan con todas las instalaciones, pasadizos y acueductos.

-¿El refugio del Doctor Marty Shelley?

-No, jamás dieron con él, pero dado que usted es tan buen observador, mejor que el Comandante Rogers, no dudo que pueda dar con dicho sitio.

-Daremos.

-¿Plural?

-No he retirado mi castigo por su insubordinación, Agente Olsen.

-Oh, mi penitencia.

-¿Qué sucedió con esos espías?

-No me ha prestado la debida atención, Mayor Blake, me siento ofendido.

Donald dejó caer su mandíbula. -¿JARVIS?

Loren se carcajeó de buena gana, levantándose para ir hacia el atónito militar, palmeando su pecho que además se dio el gusto de admirar.

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué parte de no lastimar nunca a un ser humano, no entienden? JARVIS jamás asesinaría a nadie. Usted lo dijo, sentencia de muerte. Dejarlos a la intemperie y que Marte los castigue fue más que suficiente. Cuarenta espías en total, igual que los cuarenta ladrones de Alí Babá.

-Los marcianos son duros de matar.

-Hm. Al fin.

-Quisiera preguntarle algo más, Agente Olsen.

-¿Qué tal si mejor comenzamos por decirnos por nuestros nombres, Donald?

-Loren… bien. Has dicho que no confían en los terrícolas, sin embargo, y perdona la expresión, pero bailan al son de Tony Stark y compañía.

-Sencillo, ellos devolvieron su gloria a JARVIS. Protegieron las colonias, nos dieron una mejor calidad de vida.

-Te salvó el trasero.

-Además -el pelinegro suspiró- Todos los terrícolas que son aceptados por nosotros los marcianos, suelen tener un tatuaje.

-¿En serio?

-El Sargento Barnes lo porta muy orgulloso en su brazo metálico.

Donald hizo memoria. -¿Hablas de la estrella roja?

-La estrella, el color depende de la colonia. Barnes la lleva roja por su futura esposa.

-¿Quién hace esos tatuajes?

-Adivina.

-JARVIS -resopló el rubio- ¿Por qué una estrella?

Esa pregunta trajo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el pelinegro, quien se volvió a una de las paredes que tocó, desplegando unos archiveros ocultos de entre los cuales sacó lo que parecía un pedazo de pergamino antiguo conservado en dos placas de grafeno translúcido muy duro. Lo mostró al Mayor Blake para que notara que en ese pedazo de viejo papel, que se notaba había sufrido los percances de un incendio, un poema que recitó en voz alta, una vez que entendió la escritura manuscrita sobre la textura del viejo pergamino.

_Habrá estrellas sobre el lugar por siempre;_   
_Aunque la casa que amamos y la calle que nos encantó se pierdan,_   
_Cada vez que la tierra circula su órbita_   
_En la noche en que se atraviesa el equinoccio de otoño,_   
_Dos estrellas que sabíamos, posadas en el pico de la medianoche_   
_Llegarán a su cenit; profunda será la quietud;_   
_Habrá estrellas sobre el lugar por siempre,_   
_Habrá estrellas por siempre, mientras nosotros dormimos._

-¿Quién lo escribió? -preguntó curioso el rubio, devolviendo el pergamino que fue guardado con el mismo celo con el que fue extraído.

-El poema original pertenece a Sara Teasdale, titulado “Habrá estrellas”. Lo que acaba de leer estuvo escrito por la mano del Doctor Marty Shelley, cuando su esposa falleció. En la parte trasera del pergamino hallé restos de adhesivo, lo que me hace suponer que el buen doctor lo pegó seguramente a la lápida de su esposa. Todo arrasado por el Látigo de Fuego.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la letra del doctor?

-JARVIS la reconoció.

-Creí que no recordaba cosas de aquel tiempo.

-Un dato tan importante para él como lo es la escritura de su creador, no es algo que el tiempo o un Látigo de Fuego puedan borrar. También fue él quien me dijo el detalle de que había sido escrito para la Doctora Shelley al morir. Según JARVIS, ella comenzó a enfermar de forma sospechosa, presumiblemente por alguna toxina del ambiente, Marte apenas estaba siendo domesticado. A título personal, creo que HYDRA la envenenó, los síntomas parecen más un proceso lento pero minucioso de envenenamiento. Quizá el Doctor Shelley también lo sospechó y por eso desde que su esposa cayó enferma, dejó a su creación a cargo de la protección y crianza de sus hijos. Sobre todo, del pequeño Gregory quien aún no tenía dientes.

-Esa historia no la conocía.

-No es algo para contar en el comedor, Donald. JARVIS afirma recordar que el doctor cayó en una grave depresión, tuvo que cuidar de los niños por varios años, hasta que llegó el Doctor Ho Yinsen con una idea revolucionaria para la coraza de JARVIS, eso lo sacó de su estado.

El Mayor Blake torció una sonrisa. -Veo que te gusta contar cosas.

-Y a ti escucharlas.

-Es interesante, pero tengo una enorme duda.

-Si es tan grande como esos bíceps estamos en problemas.

-No -el rubio bufó- ¿Cómo sobrevivió el pergamino al Látigo de Fuego? ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

-La primera pregunta se responde con una serie de casualidades propias de los desastres naturales, así como una fuente puede quedar intacta por mera coincidencia al ser sepultada por arena que luego el viento barrió, el pergamino seguro acabó aplastado por alguna roca que lo preservó hasta ser encontrado. La forma es digna de una historia.

-Soy todo oídos.

Loren le miró divertido unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros, señalando la filmación de la fiesta donde JARVIS fue activado.

-¿Notas que el pequeño Gregory guarda cierto parecido con Tony?

-… es cierto -dijo asombrado el rubio.

-Bien, cuando el Doctor Pym vino a Manhattan, el daño en JARVIS era severo, tardó meses en poder dejarlo coherente. Y era más un autómata que la inteligencia artificial que Shelley ideara. No era posible enlazar su programación emocional con sus matrices. Incluso el propio doctor trasladó algunos de sus patrones mentales a JARVIS con tal de darle la consciencia que había perdido. Fueron tiempos duros para Pym, por más esfuerzos que hacía no lo conseguía. Hasta que llegó Tony, con su idea del reactor cuántico para estabilizar el cerebro positrónico de nuestro adorado dron. El Doctor Pym vio esta grabación y se la mostró a Tony, decía que, si probaban a hacerle creer a JARVIS que Tony era Gregory, tal vez lo recuperarían. Una idea algo descabellada pero ya todos sabemos que Hank es todo menos estable.

-¿Funcionó?

-Para hacerle las actualizaciones a JARVIS, debían desconectarlo. Así que cuando lo encendían de vuelta solo era por breves periodos de tiempo en los que no estaba del todo lúcido. Prueba y error, prueba y error. Un día, discutió el Doctor Pym con Tony, éste se salió a los campos de maíz que tanto cuidaba JARVIS cuando no estaban metiéndole mano. Hank lo encendió, dejándole ir una vez más porque estaba igualmente cansado. Como era de esperarse, el Caballero Inglés se fue a sus maizales, mismo donde estaba Tony perdido, por cierto. Él encontró en un surco recién levantado por los farmbots un papel que llamó su atención por lo insólito de su textura inusual. Se trataba del poema. Es toda una novela, porque Tony lo leyó en voz alta, extrañado como emocionado de su hallazgo justo cuando JARVIS apareció ante él. Fue cuando su reactor al fin se conectó con su cerebro positrónico y despertó.

-Es otra de sus bromas.

-No -Loren negó alzando sus cejas- Palabra de honor que es la historia real.

-¿JARVIS volvió a la normalidad porque Tony leyó el poema que el Doctor Shelley escribió a su esposa al enterrarla?

-Más o menos, sí.

-¿Pero sabía que era Tony y no Gregory?

-Por supuesto, el Gregory que JARVIS conoció fue un niño. Tony se comporta como uno, pero no lo es, físicamente.

Donald estaba asombrado, cosa que se notó en su expresión anonadada que sacó una risa más franca en el pelinegro.

-Es real.

-¿Qué hizo JARVIS al notar que ya habían pasado doscientos años?

-Aahh… estuvo triste, mucho tiempo no habló, solo trabajaba y trabajaba en los maizales o lo que le ordenara Tony. Cuando le hizo su nueva coraza, pareció recobrar ánimos y desde entonces fue el encantador mayordomo de Manhattan. Y tu comandante acusándolo de ser un monstruo.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Pero él más.

-Aprende rápido. Igual que yo.

-Tú eres un perfecto idiota.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-No lo sé, ya luego lo pensaré -suspiró Loren- ¿Cuándo comenzará mi penitencia?

-El día de mañana, seis de la mañana en punto.

-Manhattan no saldrá volando, ¿sabes?

-Soy un hombre que gusta comenzar temprano las cosas.

-En fin…

El Mayor Blake ofreció una mano al Agente Olsen, junto con una sonrisa. Ambas fueron correspondidas por el pelinegro.

-Me alegra haber llegado a una solución pacífica.

-Teniendo centímetros y kilos de ventaja, cualquiera.

-No has dejado de observarme.

-Me gustan los rubios altos, fornidos de ojos azules.

-Mañana a las seis de la mañana, Loren.

-Bendito Marte, la penitencia.

Loren dejó que se marchara, observándole desaparecer en silencio antes de cerrar la puerta que se deslizó con un suave susurro, dejándole a solas en aquella oficina de blancas paredes y pantallas azul claro. Sabiéndose libre de toda vigilancia, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación con sus ojos regresando a las pantallas que mostraban las grabaciones que el rubio dejara. Claro que algunas eran de su colección, no propiamente escondidas porque ya había comprobado que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Marte eran unos pelmazos para entender clasificaciones ancestrales de material bibliotecario. Que los hubieran encontrado solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque estaba sorprendido de que Donal lo hubiera hecho más pronto de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, él era una persona detallista con una excelente memoria de las cosas que guardaba y cómo las guardaba. El pelinegro se acercó, quitando algunas pantallas para dejar solamente un par donde se veía a un Gregory Shelley correr por entre los maizales con una risa propia de un niño sano y feliz, embarrado de lodo cobrizo hasta las rodillas igual que sus mejillas y manos, llamando entre gritos de euforia a JARVIS quien parecía ser el autor de la grabación por la elevación de la cámara. La segunda pantalla mostraba tanto a Arno como a Gregory dormidos sobre un enorme montón de granos de maíz, desparramados con sus uniformes de colonos grises con franjas verdes y doradas corriendo a lo largo de sus brazos. La cámara se giraba hacia JARVIS quien parecía tomar aquel aparato y mostrar al Doctor Shelley dejando una frazada sobre los pequeños.

Tiernas como familiares escenas que Loren Olsen jamás había visto en la biblioteca.


	8. Sospecha

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

_I just can't look its killing me_   
_And taking control_   
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_   
_Swimming through sick lullabies_   
_Choking on your alibis_   
_But it's just the price I pay_   
_Destiny is calling me_   
_Open up my eager eyes_   
_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Mr. Brightside, The Killers.

 

 

**Sospecha.**

 

_“-Comandante Rogers, ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted unos minutos?”_

 

Steve tomó aire, levantando su mentón mientras observaba a los reclutas correr alrededor de uno de los campos de maíz en una brillante y rojiza mañana marciana. No se podía quitar de encima la conversación que había tenido con JARVIS luego de salir de manera más o menos discreta de la habitación de Tony Stark. Sus recurrentes pesadillas sobre los drones atacando sobre su nave, los gritos de Bucky como los alaridos de sus soldados antes de morir venían con más fuerza durante las noches, avivados por aquella insólita como amenazante conversación con el mayordomo de Manhattan.

 

“-Claro, JARVIS, ¿sucede algo malo?

_-Por favor, sígame.”_

 

Estuvieron charlando en aquel hangar que el dron usaba para “dormir” si era posible la palabra. El comandante había estado con los nervios a flor de piel todo el tiempo, sin quitar la vista de encima de aquellas pinzas que bien pudieran rebanarle la cabeza pesa a toda promesa de no hostilidad.

 

“-Adelante.

_-Quiero que considere esta conversación como algo privado entre usted y yo._

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede, JARVIS?

_-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con el Señor Stark?”_

 

Casi se echó a reír en ese momento, de no haber sido porque se percató de la hora, que estaba a solas con un enorme dron que le estaba preguntando de forma insólita por lo que había sucedido en la recámara de Tony, lo que le hizo pensar en que habían sido observados por JARVIS y eso solamente aumentó su desagrado ante la situación.

 

“-¿Mis intenciones con Tony?

_-Señor Stark._

-Él me ha pedido que le llame Tony, podemos despertarle…

_-No. Estamos hablando usted y yo, comandante. Nada más._

-JARVIS, ¿existe alguna contrariedad por la que tenga prohibida cualquier intimidad con Tony?

_-El Señor Stark no es un consuelo ni un pasatiempo._

-Ah… no tengo pensado algo así con él.

_-¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado, Comandante Rogers?”_

 

Aquel engendro artificial lo había hecho sentir como un adolescente que ha sido atrapado saliendo de la habitación de su novia por el padre de ésta. Sam Wilson le hizo una seña, pidiendo su autorización para la siguiente parte del entrenamiento que el rubio otorgó con un asentimiento de cabeza, apretando su mandíbula.

 

“-No sé que tengo pensado con Tony, JARVIS.

_-¿Está jugando con él?_

-¿Puedo saber por qué lo hostil de tus palabras?

_-Responda, comandante._

-Tú eres el que debe responder, porque aquí y ahora, yo tengo autoridad sobre ti.”

 

No había querido ser autoritario con el querido mayordomo de todos pero la manera en que ese ojo reactor estaba sobre él, lo tarde que era y ese extraño comportamiento, avivaron los malos pensamientos que tenía sobre aquel robot con pensamientos autónomos.

 

_“-Solamente quiero hacerle una advertencia clara, comandante._

-¿Advertencia? ¿Estás amenazándome?

_-Cualquier comportamiento hiriente o que cause malestar hacia el Señor Stark no lo toleraré. Su bienestar es prioridad para mí._

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

_-Hemos terminado, Comandante Rogers.”_

 

Steve tensó su cuello, con sus ojos entrecerrados. JARVIS estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades y si algo le fastidiaba, era que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos personales, sobre todo si ese alguien era un viejo trasto que se sentía una gran maravilla tecnológica. Aunque lo fuera. Sus soldados terminaron el entrenamiento, con un silbatazo que les permitió volver a sus habitaciones para asearse antes de retomar sus deberes por el resto del día. El rubio levantó su tableta para revisar sus pendientes cuando sintió una mano serpentear desde la mitad de su espalda hasta su hombro, girándose para ver un par de ojos amielados observarle con diversión.

-Marte por tus pensamientos, Comandante Rogers.

Ya fuese premeditadamente o no, el mayordomo de Manhattan había hecho todo lo posible porque Tony jamás estuviese a su alcance, frustrando sus planes de iniciar una relación como acostumbraban en la colonia. Un bot descompuesto, una avería en el sistema, charlas con la madre del millonario. Siempre había algún pretexto que el dron ponía para alejarlos, claro que eso no podía decírselo a Stark, pensaría que estaba loco y con la voluntad bien dispuesta en minar la confianza de todos en la querida inteligencia artificial. Probablemente sí estaba volviéndose loco. Su hombre de confianza, el Mayor Blake había confirmado su sospecha de que el Agente Olsen le había tendido una trampa aprovechando su fobia a esas cosas robóticas. Decir ahora que JARVIS estaba impidiendo una relación amorosa con el CEO de Industrias Stark iba a sonar a paranoia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento. Creí que estabas ocupado.

-¡Ah! Steve -Tony bufó, cruzándose de brazos- Mejores pretextos se han inventado los hombres a lo largo de la historia para no hacer lo que deberían haber hecho. ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que ibas a cortejarme y ganarte mi corazón?

-Estuviste… ocupado. No quise interrumpir tan importantes actividades de tu apretada agenda.

-Bueno, voy a decir que sí porque sí es cierto, ¡pero era la idea! Quería que llegaras todo primitivo a decirme que necesitaba un descanso y me cargaras sobre ese ancho y duro hombro para llevarme a la cama donde seguiríamos tus lecciones sexuales.

El comandante rió ante semejante idea. -Soy un caballero.

-Seguro.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hasta acá?

-Steve, cielo -el castaño rió- Tampoco es que Manhattan sea enorme, solamente hay que preguntar dónde está el protector santo de la colonia y todos apuntan a la misma dirección.

-No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido.

-Debes sentirte con ganas de ir a mi taller. Hay algo que deseo mostrarte.

-¿Tu proyecto secreto que no es tan secreto?

-¡Ah! Ya no existe la discreción en estos tiempos -Tony hizo un gesto dramático antes de sonreír con un guiño al rubio, enredando un brazo sin pedir permiso- ¿Vamos?

-Encantado.

-¿Lo ves? Todo siempre es cuestión de voluntad, la próxima vez que estés dudando entre si eres una prioridad o no en mi vida, simplemente ábrete camino hacia mí y lo averiguarás.

-¿Qué tal si estás en una junta importante?

-Las juntas importantes son contigo, Jefe de Manhattan.

-Touché.

Tony rió, pegándose más a él con sus ojos clavados en los azules del comandante, quien le devolvió la mirada mientras cruzaban el pequeño jardín que daba al taller.

-Me gustas, Tony.

-¿Sólo te gusto?

-Eres increíblemente exigente.

-Soy un genio.

-Ser un genio y ser exigente no es lo mismo.

-Pero está implícito.

-Y te encanta contrariarme.

-Es que haces unas lindas caras que es imposible resistirse.

La mano libre del rubio alcanzó aquella que se sujetaba de su brazo en ángulo para que Stark se pegara a él. Había algo en esa mirada amielada, sus bromas como el tono de su voz que le proporcionaba tranquilidad, como una puerta a otro mundo que llevaba escrito su nombre. Steve no supo describirlo, pero le gustaba la sensación y esperaba que fuese recíproco porque aquel excéntrico como temerario hombre estaba haciendo algo en su interior que estaba cobrando fuerza como una estrella a punto de colapsar. Llegaron al taller, que había pisado solamente en la entrada porque JARVIS se las arreglaba para que no entrara, sí era el mayordomo de Manhattan, pero el comandante se mordió la lengua para enterrar el comentario cuando ahora tenía una oportunidad de oro para estar con el millonario.

-Venus por tus pensamientos, Steve.

-A este paso, me darás todo el sistema solar.

-No hay problema, nadie lo ha reclamado.

-Tony, el Tratado…

-Sssshhh, no rompas el romance, Steve, déjalo fluir, únete a la Fuerza.

-¿Es que nunca puedes dejar pasar alguna referencia?

-Te encantan -canturreó el castaño aplaudiendo para encender todo el taller.

Era amplio, de paredes blancas con formas de hexágonos de donde se desplegaban pantallas o brazos robóticos. Había otros bots paseándose que hacían limpieza con quejidos graciosos, varias mesas de trabajo llenas de trastos que el rubio no podía describir, solamente su creador sabría para que servían. Una mesa principal pegada a un ventanal que daba a los maizales era donde se encontraba mayor orden y por supuesto, la sorpresa que no era tan sorpresa. A un lado de esta mese se hallaba una pequeña cámara de cristales reforzados donde flotaba los restos de aquella cápsula recuperada por Van Dyne y Pym en las fronteras de la colonia con un holograma por encima, una reconstrucción hipotética de su forma original.

-¿Listo para verlo, mi guapo comandante?

Rogers se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el otro. -Dicen que es una armadura nueva para JARVIS.

-Ah, el rumor no es tan acertado, lo cual dice que he hecho bien mi trabajo. Sí es una armadura, pero no es para J.

-¿Eh?

-Verás -Tony se llevó a la boca unas frutas secas- Cuando hablamos esa noche en mi cama luego de tu iniciación sexual conmigo que espero repetir pronto, me quedé pensando en esa idea que mencionaste sobre ser el rival más débil para el Látigo de Fuego.

-Tony…

-Espera, esto se pondrá bueno. Tienes razón y no puedo quedarme así, es decir, me necesitan, yo me necesito, debo protegerme… no hagas esa cara de macho alfa lomo plateado de que estás proponiéndote como mi salvador. Lindo gesto, pero seamos realistas, en una contingencia como esa, no estaremos ninguno de los dos pensando en sí este reactor en el pecho resistirá, así que he pensado en mi autoprotección.

-¿Una armadura?

-Chico listo, sí pero aún no has visto lo mejor.

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando sus frutas y extendiendo sus brazos como sus dedos. Las partes en rojo y dorado que había sobre la mesa brincaron de la superficie metálica como si de pronto hubieran adquirido consciencia propia, envolviendo el cuerpo de Stark ante los ojos atónitos del militar quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, boquiabierto al ver una figura imponente hecha de metal inteligente. Sonrió admirado, aplaudiendo después con una risa, acercándose a la armadura para inspeccionarla para deleite de Tony, el cual esperaba ese gesto.

-¿Dictamen, Comandante Rogers?

-Ergonómica, ligera por lo que noto pero resistente. ¿Usará el poder de tu reactor como fuente de alimentación?

-Brillante, Steve -la máscara se retiró, dejando ver un par de ojos traviesos como su sonrisa- Y vendrá a mí sin importar dónde me encuentre.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que Bruce me ayudó con un nano virus…

-Oh…

-Calma, solamente es para que la armadura reaccione a mi ADN, en caso de un Látigo de Fuego, me pondré a salvo y así podremos ayudar al resto de la colonia. Ahora -el excéntrico genio camino, dando un giro para mostrarle el desempeño de la armadura- Si las pruebas que haga resultan satisfactorias, este tipo de armadura puede ser la diferencia para los marcianos.

-¿Piensas crearlas en masa?

-Ajam.

-No lo sé… pueden usarse para otros fines.

-Steve, Steve -el castaño volvió a él tomando sus manos con sus guantes metálicos, el contacto era extraño porque tenía un agarre firme- Deja de verle el lado malo siempre a las cosas. ¿No te agrada la idea de poder salvar población vulnerable con este tipo de armaduras?

-¿Resiste la salida al espacio exterior?

-Ou, ou, me temo que no, pero al menos puede alcanzar la capa exterior donde está nuestra nave de escape.

-¿Nave de escape? ¿Por qué no he sido informado de eso? -reclamó algo indignado el rubio, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Si quieres vencer a tus enemigos, debes confundir primero a tus amigos.

-Creía que era más que tu amigo.

-Que conveniente giro de la conversación.

-Dime de esa nave.

Con un manoteo ligero, Tony hizo aparecer una pantalla mayor a las demás donde se veía una silueta flotando alrededor de Marte. El comandante notó la forma clásica de una enorme nave de combate, frunciendo su ceño en claro gesto de duda.

-Nadie la ve porque usa un camuflaje, tiene la capacidad para albergar a todos los colonos, víveres y combustible para volver a la Tierra o a la Luna. El único requisito es llegar ahí.

-Con las armaduras no habría problema.

-Es un plan B, Steve. Si no es posible llegar a las naves de emergencia, directo a la nave.

-Ahora veo por qué te llaman el genio del siglo.

-Del milenio.

El comandante bufó, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cuáles son esas pruebas?

-Oh, oh, lo olvidaba, me pierdo en tus ojos, cariño -la máscara apareció de nuevo con esos ojos geométricos iluminándose- Ya la he probado en vuelo aquí, dentro del taller, pero deseaba hacerlo sobre los campos de maíz, me hacía falta un compañero sensual que además fuese un piloto experto y me dijera si las lecturas del vuelo son correctas o debo hacerle mejoras al rendimiento de los propulsores.

-Gracias por la confianza, Tony. Y creo mueres por volar.

-¿Lo ves? Estamos conectados -pantallas nuevas aparecieron sobre la mesa principal de trabajo, uno de los bots le tendió con su brazo un teclado con monitores integrados que el rubio reconoció como los comandos de vuelo- Por favor, si caigo, que no termine con una mazorca en el trasero.

-Te cuidaré, no te preocupes -sonrió Rogers, mirándole unos segundos- Hagamos esto, si vuelas bien y esa cosa funciona, te regalaré un beso al volver.

-Sí que sabes estimular mi imaginación, cielo. Reserva esa saliva porque reclamaré mi premio.

-Por todos los cielos…

-Que recorreré en este momento, atentos todos, el primer vuelo de Tony Stark en Marte está a punto de llevarse a cabo. Un pequeño logro para un guapo millonario, un enorme salto para los marcianos.

-Estoy listo -rió el comandante.

Las compuertas superiores del taller se abrieron una vez que los candados de seguridad se retiraron, dejando ver un hermoso mediodía que apenas comenzaba. Steve levantó su mirada hacia la armadura que se elevó en vertical con una mano metálica despidiéndose con un beso volado antes de salir a toda prisa. Rió ante la ansiedad del castaño, mirando ahora los monitores como las pantallas que dejaban ver lo que Tony estaba observando en sus propias pantallas. Las manos diestras del comandante teclearon los comandos necesarios que enviaron los ajustes para la computadora que controlaba la armadura, escuchando un grito de emoción al perfeccionar el sistema de vuelo.

-También te quiero, Tony.

-Esas son fuertes declaraciones por parte del Héroe de la Guerra del Agua.

-¿No usarás a JARVIS?

-¿Noto celos en tu voz, querido? -bromeó el otro- No, J está muy ocupado cuidando de los excavadores de los nuevos mantos acuíferos. ¿Quieres que lo conectemos a esta prueba?

-Estamos bien.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo.

-Vamos a probar con giros, ¿te parece?

El comandante no pudo negar la maravilla de aquella armadura, era como tener una nave de combate con la mejor respuesta al manejo. Los propulsores quizá eran demasiado potentes, sin embargo, al pensar para qué servirían era mejor así. Elevarse hacia el espacio exterior iba a requerir de una fuerza de despegue enorme, aunque Marte no tuviera la misma gravedad que la Tierra. Sus ojos fueron hacia la nave oculta de la que recién se enteraba. Muy inteligente por parte del millonario dejarla girando como un satélite alrededor del planeta, así no tardaría en estar en la posición de emergencia en tal caso. Y oculta a los ojos espías de la Tierra, evitaban que pensaran en que estaban preparándose para una guerra de mundos. Ese rumor lo había escuchado antes de partir de la base de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, la mayoría de los habitantes de su tierra natal creían que los marcianos pensaban en abandonarlos a su suerte y contraatacar.

Un sonido extraño, fuera de lo común le sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraban los restos de la cápsula antigua, notando un corto circuito dentro de las paredes de contención. Se volvió hacia las pantallas para notificarle a Stark. pero un chispazo más fuerte le hizo respingar, buscando de inmediato como apagarlo. Miró alrededor en busca de los controles, más había varios y no supo bien cuál de todos ellos era el principal cuando mostraban la misma información. La cámara de cristal comenzó a llenarse de humo y luego fuego, el holograma encima de los restos flotantes desapareció cuando éstos fueron envueltos en llamas. El comandante maldijo, notando que uno de los brazos autónomos le tendía un extinguidor con un chillido que parecía que estuviera asustado. Steve lo tomó, rompiendo los cristales que lanzaron una alerta mientras llenaba de espuma anti incendios aquella reliquia.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay una alerta de intrusión?

-¡La cápsula está quemándose!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy para allá!

Para cuando el castaño alcanzó al comandante, el fuego ya había sido extinto, la espuma cubría la mesita donde estuviera aquella reliquia. Sin embargo, los químicos de esta espuma fueron enemigos de la delicada composición del metal antiguo, por lo que cuando despareció, lo hizo con aquella reliquia tan bien cuidada hasta entonces. Rogers miró sus manos, el extintor, los vidrios rotos, señaló la pantalla donde estaba el video del incendio como para eximirse de una culpa, aunque sabía que había actuado muy impulsivamente sin pensar en que la cápsula al ser antigua pese a ser de metal no pudiera resistir algo como una espuma anti incendio. Hubo un silencio pesado en el taller, Tony salió de su armadura casi de mala gana, tallándose el rostro.

-Lo siento, Tony, no pensé…

-No te disculpes -habló al fin el otro, levantando una mano- Era un trasto viejo como sueles decir.

-Pero…

-Tenemos los hologramas, fotografías, no está todo perdido.

-De verdad que lo lamento.

Stark negó, quitándole el extintor de las manos del rubio con una sonrisa.

-Escucha, fue un accidente raro, ¿de acuerdo? Seguramente Hank anduvo metiendo mano porque estaba necio con examinar a fondo la cápsula, debió olvidar inspeccionar por cualquier desperfecto. No es la primera vez que hay un incendio en mi taller.

-Quisiera que eso me alegrara, pero me preocupa más.

-¿Dónde está mi beso?

Steve al fin se relajó, riendo al tiempo que rodó sus ojos, atrapando entre sus brazos al millonario para darle aquel beso que tanto pedía e igualmente esperado, fogoso, algo posesivo, pero con un sentimiento de disculpa impreso. Cuando se separaron, una mano de Tony golpeteó en juego su mejilla, guiñándole un ojo.

-Se perdió más en la guerra y nadie lloró por ello. Mejor vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre.

-Tienes un problema de metabolismo, Tony. Siempre estás comiendo.

-Lo dice el que tiene un súper suero que hace imposible que suba un gramo de sana grasita.

-No sé cómo haces para abochornarme.

-Pienso en tu trasero y sale natural.

-Tony…

-Steve. Anda, escuché que probarían con un nuevo postre en el comedor, donas de maíz.

-¿Donas de maíz?

-Te juro que si Genosha consigue el éxito con su trigo, te convenceré de que les declares la guerra para apoderarnos de sus plantíos y tener donas decentes.

-¿Una guerra entre colonias solamente por unas donas?

-Lo valen, Steve. Su peso en agua.

El comandante rió de nuevo, tomando la mano del castaño para entrelazarla con la suya, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa con ello.

-De verdad lo siento, Tony.

-Ya, de todos modos esa reliquia tenía sus días contados, ahora, luego del postre quiero que vayamos a mi habitación y mientras tenemos sexo desenfrenado quiero tu opinión sobre el desempeño en vuelo de mi armadura.

-Creo que no seré capaz de concentrarme si me distraes así.

-Vamos, comandante, ¿no te gustan los desafíos?

-Solamente los tuyos.

-Ah, Steve, Steve, soy tuyo.

-Y será corroborado en unos instantes.

-Wow, sabes encender mi chispa.

En un rincón muy escondido en la mente del rubio había se creó un pensamiento que sería recurrente los días posteriores. Que ese extraño accidente no había sido casual sino provocado, y dados los antecedentes en contra de su persona solamente pudo pensar en un culpable cuyo nombre era sagrado en todo Marte, hasta en esa famosa colonia Genosha, donde solamente habitaban marcianos nativos, ningún terrícola. Steve tenía una ventaja ahora, caminando de la mano con el castaño frente a todos y no era demostración de afecto como parte de un protocolo de cortejo, era un detalle quizá pasado por alto para todos, más no para él. Al haber estado en contacto con la reliquia, un aroma particular de ella, quizá aumentado por el fuego, llegó a su nariz. Un olor que ya había distinguido el día en que llegó al planeta rojo, con una ubicación diferente al sitio donde hallaron la cápsula.

JARVIS podía ser inteligente, pero el comandante tenía una excelente memoria.


	9. Boda

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_Hey, come on try a little_   
_Nothing is forever_   
_There's got to be something better than_   
_In the middle_   
_But me and Cinderella_   
_We put it all together_   
_We can drive it home_   
_With one headlight_

One Headlight, The Wallflowers.

 

 

**Boda.**

 

-Este, Oeste, Norte y ahora Sur, parecemos más los exploradores del viejo continente americano perdidos en el bosque que dos colonos de Marte con tecnología de última generación buscando restos arqueológicos que por cierto no se mueven de su sitio -se quejó un cansado Loren Olsen, detrás del Mayor Blake, caminando entre los surcos de los campos de maíz que apenas les llegaban a las caderas.

-Parte de tu castigo es no hacer observaciones poco pertinentes.

-Tengo que regresar para estar listo para la boda. Sí recuerdas que hay una boda hoy, ¿verdad?

-Estaremos a tiempo, confía en mí.

-La última vez que dijiste eso, pasamos tres horas caminando entre rocas por el Valle de la Muerte.

-Fueron dos y media -sonrió Donald.

-¡Argh!

El Agente Olsen no terminaba de comprender el súbito cambio en su rutina de perderse entre campos de maíz o desierto marciano buscando lo que nunca iban a encontrar a menos que la gracia de Marte hubiera dejado intactas las cápsulas de emergencia de los antiguos colonos, lo que era risible. La última reliquia se la había cargado el Comandante Rogers al tratar de salvarla del fuego. No que fuese sumamente importante, pero era una locura ahora buscar las viejas construcciones de Manhattan que estuvieron hechas, en primer lugar, de la misma roca carmesí que el Látigo de Fuego se llevó consigo. Comenzaba a sospechar que el consumo diario de maíz en todas sus variedades estaba afectando a los pobres terrícolas.

-Loren, cuéntame de nuevo por qué el Doctor Shelley hizo pasadizos subterráneos en Manhattan.

-¿Qué? Ya he… -el ojiverde rodó sus ojos, caminando de mala gana tras el militar- En primer lugar, por las tormentas de arena y electrostática que eran más abundantes en aquellos tiempos, en segundo lugar, porque era más fácil ir de un lugar a otro sobre todo al buscar los mantos acuíferos.

-¿No hay otra razón que no me estés diciendo?

-No, porque ya es sospecha -sonrió travieso el agente.

El Mayor Blake se detuvo, girándose de pronto sobre sus talones, provocando que Loren chocara con él al no poder detenerse.

-¡Hey! ¡Avisa!

-Dime esa sospecha.

-Bueno, sospecho que para evitar que los espías de HYDRA hallaran su refugio. Los lectores de subsuelo no eran muy buenos, salvo los del propio doctor que ayudó a las otras colonias a establecerse en terreno…

-¿Habría un pasadizo que a nadie mostró y que llevaba a su refugio? -interrumpió el rubio, mirándole atentamente.

-Seguro, pero eso ni siquiera JARVIS lo sabía. ¿Eso es lo que andamos buscando aquí?

-Sí -sonrió Donald, tomando la mano del agente- Y creo que lo hemos encontrado.

Olsen se hubiera quejado de la frenética carrera que tomaron, siendo arrastrado por aquella mole de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pero el ir de su mano calló sus quejas, haciendo todo lo posible por seguirle el paso al militar hasta una zona de los maizales sin nada en particular que más de aquellos tallos tiernos meciéndose al viento marciano.

-¿Aquí?

El rubio miró alrededor, cerrando sus ojos y alzando su rostro al cielo. -Sí.

-Te has vuelto loco, Don.

-No más que un bibliotecario de Manhattan.

-Aquí no hay nada, más que maíz, maíz… oh, espera, más maíz.

-Eres sin duda muy astuto, pero al ser marciano no has visto lo que yo.

-¿Y qué puede ser eso, Señor Todo Lo Veo? -Loren se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

-Aquí, precisamente donde estamos parados, el viento cambia de dirección, es un punto de intercambio entre la corriente de aire frío y caliente.

-Continúa, estoy boquiabierto.

-Puedo sentir tu sarcasmo, este punto es muy bueno, considerando las coordenadas donde estamos, porque ayudan a cualquier nave a salir con mayor rapidez de Marte.

-¿Aquí estuvo el puerto original de Manhattan? ¿Es lo que dices? Bueno, lamento decirte que no quedó nada, porque estos surcos no son superficiales, los farmbots debieron hallar…

-Una vez más, debo interrumpirte -Donald se le acercó con un dedo en el aire- Ustedes los marcianos, al vivir toda su vida aquí, se acostumbran a ciertas cosas, como este cambio en el aire, la diferencia de suavidad de la tierra, o el aroma que está impregnado en esta zona.

-¿Maíz? Te recuerdo que pasé una larga temporada en tu muy contaminada Tierra.

-Entonces serás capaz de distinguir un aroma más allá de los minerales del suelo o del maíz, dime, Loren, ¿qué puedes olfatear?

No sin antes dedicarle una mirada incrédula, el pelinegro cerró sus ojos, torciendo su boca antes de aspirar el aroma y dejar que su excelente memoria pudiera clasificar de manera correcta todos los olores que pudo distinguir, entre otros, el del Mayor Blake al que se había vuelto adicto. Su ceño fue frunciéndose poco a poco, a medida que inhalaba más del aire fresco, aunque seco del planeta rojo. Comenzó a entender a qué se refería el rubio, era muy tenue, casi imperceptible a menos que se estuviera buscándole, además, que ya se hubiera conocido tal aroma, mismo que se podía confundir perfectamente con otros similares a las dinámicas geológicas marcianas. Palideció, abriendo sus ojos algo asustado, pero Donald le sujetó por los codos, mirándole serio.

-Ssshhh. Lo sé.

-Es imposible…

-Es posible, Loren. Ahora, necesito que seas realmente honesto conmigo, aquí no hay vigilancia ni nadie escuchándonos. Cualquier dron está a kilómetros de distancia. Dime, ¿cómo murieron realmente el Doctor Shelley y sus hijos?

-El Látigo de Fuego…

-Ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser.

-Pero tú también has visto los hologramas de la cápsula que el comandante…

-Loren -llamó mortalmente serio el mayor- Dime la verdad.

-¡No! -el ojiverde se zafó de su agarre- Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando, que el doctor fue el único culpable de la muerte de su esposa al envenenarla, pero te digo que fue HYDRA. Y no porque JARVIS me lo haya dicho, consta en ciertos documentos y archivos que bien puedes revisar, cotejar con la Tierra si lo deseas. Él no la asesinó ni se volvió loco, Ho Yinsen fue real y no un nombre inventado al que HYDRA también asesinó, así que es una grosería al Doctor Shelley afirmar que mató a sus hijos, todo lo contrario, fue por amor a ellos que los dejó bajo la protección de JARVIS.

-¿Y qué hizo JARVIS?

-¡Yo qué sé!

-Eres bueno con las sospechas y conspiraciones, me puedes decir tu mejor apuesta, Loren.

-Yo no… -el agente se cubrió la boca con una mano, dando vueltas como bestia enjaulada y deteniéndose frente a Donald cuyo pecho señaló con un dedo- Okay, está bien. Creo que Ho Yinsen pudo hacer un reactor prototipo, pero el tamaño fue el problema porque lo hicieron grande, quizá del tamaño de una mesa, no lo sé. Lo probaron allá en la parte Oeste y alteró el clima de Marte para siempre, ocasionando la aparición continua de los Látigos de Fuego, o que nacieran. Pudo ser que estaba todo bien, pero HYDRA al querer apoderarse del reactor lo hizo estallar o hicieron que pasara ese desastre. El caso es que pudieron prever estos fenómenos, pudieron escapar.

-Pero no lo hicieron -el Mayor Blake tensó su cuello.

-La única posibilidad de barrer con todos los espías de HYDRA, era permitir al Látigo de Fuego hacer su trabajo. Cuando enviaron al desierto a esos cuarenta espías fue una clara advertencia, pero seguramente había más infiltrados, entonces simplemente esperaron que viniera esa tormenta mortal y que limpiara todo. Porque si uno solo de los espías de HYDRA se llevaba consigo el secreto del reactor, o de los mantos acuíferos hallados por los colonos, iban a dominar la Tierra. Creo que tanto Ho Yinsen como el Doctor Shelley hicieron lo mismo que hizo tu comandante, pelear a muerte para salvar a la Humanidad. Pero el doctor jamás hubiera asesinado a sus hijos para que no sufrieran ante el Látigo de Fuego.

-Claro que no, por eso estudió la geografía de Marte e hizo estos pasadizos, estaba buscando el punto ideal donde crear un refugio para ellos, donde JARVIS les cuidaría hasta que, una segunda ola de colonizadores les encontrase. Rómulo y Remo, sé muy bien que el Doctor Shelley era amante de la mitología. Sus hijos serían los líderes de ambos mundos, fundarían la nueva capital de la Humanidad, terminarían con la crisis de los alimentos, las guerras entre continentes. Un nuevo orden mundial proveniente del mismísimo planeta que llevara el nombre del dios más importante para la Roma Imperial. Marte.

Loren alzó su mentón. -No es un pecado querer que tus hijos sean algo tan importante.

-Sobre todo si han sido diseñados genéticamente para eso, ¿no es así? -el rubio se acercó otro poco más al ojiverde- La razón de todo esto se halla en las verdades que no deseas aceptar, Loren. El Doctor Shelley se casó con la mujer que experimentó en sus propios hijos para crear ese súper soldado que pretendían crear… desde HYDRA. Porque el Doctor Shelley era miembro de HYDRA. Todo eso de los espías y ladrones no es más que una fachada. Di la verdad.

-No he mentido en eso, quizá en lo que recién acabas de mencionar -susurró el otro, bajando su mirada- Sí, el Doctor Shelley estuvo trabajando para HYDRA pero desertó, por eso huyó con su esposa cuando nació Arno. No deseaban que esa organización se hiciera del secreto, aunque más tarde quien hizo un nuevo intento fue el Doctor Erskine con el Proyecto Renacimiento. Arno y Gregory Shelley llevaban en la sangre tesoros invaluables para HYDRA, por eso le pidió a Ho Yinsen, otro de los científicos secuestrados por esos locos que le ayudara con JARVIS -el agente levantó su mirada hacia Donald- Sí, fue él quien rescató a Ho Yinsen, nadie imaginaría que un dron podría ejecutar semejante misión. JARVIS lo trajo a Marte, donde trabajaron con el reactor, pero HYDRA todo lo echó a perder… ¿qué de malo tenía fuesen los hijos de Shelley los nuevos líderes mundiales?

-Las condiciones, Loren. No serían diferentes de HYDRA. Y menos con una inteligencia artificial cuidándoles las espaldas. Tú mejor que nadie lo debería saber.

-Ustedes los terrícolas nos llaman a nosotros unos ilusos, pero solamente están esperando una oportunidad para hacernos sus esclavos.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto, de una pelea entre Marte y la Tierra por ver quién puede continuar el legado de la Humanidad?

-Seamos sinceros, Donald, la Tierra tiene sus días contados, en cualquier momento se desatará por completo el efecto invernadero y se volverá una segunda Venus. Millones van a morir al no ser capaces de escapar del planeta, aquellos con los recursos para salir, tienen sus ojos puestos en nuestro hogar porque no llegarán para comenzar de nuevo, sino para perpetuar su estatus quo. Y con toda sinceridad, prefiero mil veces a JARVIS asesinándolos que tener que inclinar la cabeza ante unos humanos que no saben nada más que explotar, hacer la guerra y corromper todo lo que tocan. Frente a ese escenario, el Doctor Shelley fue un Mesías.

-¿Qué hay de Tony?

-Estará de nuestro lado de llegar el momento. Lo sé. Marte es su hogar ahora.

-¿Te ha cruzado por la mente que JARVIS sí considera a Tony como un Gregory Shelley, y que su misión de protegerlo de HYDRA se ha trastornado?

-¿Por eso estamos aquí, sobre lo que podría ser un cementerio?

-No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta.

El agente Olsen desvió su mirada, a punto de alejarse, pero el rubio le sujetó, atrayéndole hacia él, con una mirada furiosa.

-No somos enemigos, tienes que ser consciente de que todo esto lo trae JARVIS consigo.

-Tú mismo dijiste que olvidar el pasado nos condena a repetir el futuro. Si JARVIS olvidara lo que pasó con el doctor, ahora estaríamos muertos -siseó el pelinegro, con la mandíbula apretada como sus dientes- Nunca lograrás que le pierda cariño.

-Es que no se trata de eso, sino de nuestras vidas en riesgo.

-Lo único que está pasando es que ustedes, tú y tu perfecto comandante tienen miedo de que JARVIS los vea como espías de HYDRA y los arroje al próximo Látigo de Fuego. Será una lástima, sin embargo, si eso nos garantiza que la Tierra se extinguirá con sus patéticos habitantes, te ataré personalmente.

-Preferiría que hicieras otra cosa.

Loren bufó con media sonrisa, antes de empujarle al darse cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca sus rostros. Esta vez se alejó a paso vivo de aquel lugar.

-Se nos hace tarde para la boda, si no quieres que JARVIS sospeche, será mejor que te comportes, Donald.

Éste negó, mirando alrededor y rozando con la yema de sus dedos los tiernos tallos de aquel maíz. Como soldados, Steve y él conocían perfectamente el aroma de un cementerio, de cuerpos enterrados pese al tiempo, sobre todo el comandante con sus sentidos desarrollados por el Proyecto Renacimiento. La posibilidad de hallar los cuerpos del doctor y sus hijos darían la respuesta de una vez por todas de lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo, a cerca del Mayordomo de Manhattan y otras incógnitas todavía sin resolverse. Pero con JARVIS teniendo ojos prácticamente en todo Marte, era imposible hacer algo sin que se enterara. El Mayor Blake siguió al pelinegro a paso vivo, en silencio, aunque intercambiando una mirada hasta que tocaron las instalaciones de la colonia, ya decorada con banderines y luces en color rojo combinado con dorado para la boda entre Natasha Romanoff y James Buchanan Barnes.

-Hablaremos luego -prometió el ojiverde, separándose del militar.

Todos ya estaban en movimiento, muy animados por la celebración que siempre traía sonrisas como visitantes de otras colonias. Al tratarse de Manhattan llegarían representantes de todas las colonias, inclusive la evasiva Genosha de la que recién habían aprendido Steve y sus hombres. Loren también se preparó, uniéndose al humor festivo con sonrisas y bromas salpicadas de sarcasmo. Después de una discusión amigable con Tony sobre el uso o no de mazorcas en la decoración, ayudó a la novia con los detalles de su vestido. Natasha lucía un esplendoroso vestido blanco cuya tela caía elegante por su cuerpo, acentuando sus curvas con una estrella roja en la cadera de la que caía un encaje transparente, con una apertura a medio muslo, con un velo corto que estaba acomodándose en esos momentos.

-¡Loren! Ayúdame con esta estupidez.

-Calma, futura señora Barnes.

-Ya voy retrasada.

-Oh, recuerda, una reina jamás llega tarde, los demás son los que aparecen demasiado pronto.

Quien haría la ceremonia sería el Juez Murdock, listo ya en el altar hecho junto a la fuente antigua con las marcas de aquellas manecitas. La música se dejó escuchar una vez que la novia apareciera, haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie, girándose para verla mientras caminaba segura del suelo que pisaba hacia un Bucky que estaba atónito casi a punto de dejar caer su mandíbula, vestido en un traje negro y sus cabellos perfectamente recogidos. El Agente Olsen llegó hasta su lugar, en el frente, sonriendo mientras escuchaba las palabras del juez. Su mirada se fue a la fuente y esas manos impresas en su base. Todavía recordaba esas grabaciones de los hijos del doctor que jamás había visto, desvelándose varios días al tratar de rescatar todo dato posible que veía en aquellos trozos que estaba seguro habían sido puestos en las evidencias de Donald muy a propósito.

Buscó con la mirada entre los asistentes, eran bastantes, considerando que prácticamente toda Manhattan estaba ahí. Buscaba a quien pudiera darle algunos datos necesarios. Mientras todos aplaudían, cruzó la mirada con el colono que halló filas más atrás. James sonreía de oreja a oreja, levantando el velo de la pelirroja quien se le colgó al cuello, besándole entre risas de los demás. Hubo gritos y rechiflas, los ahora esposos Barnes salieron del arco del altar para ir a las mesas no muy lejos donde sería la recepción, no sin antes abrazar a un JARVIS al que Tony le había pintado su coraza de negro y dorado por la ocasión, con una hermosa flor hecha de las hojas de maíz que llevaba en un brazo. Fotografías, abrazos, carcajadas. El Agente Olsen se coló por entre la gente, haciendo una seña al colono de Genosha quien arqueó una ceja, llevándose un cigarro a la boca antes de seguirle, encendiéndolo en el camino.

-Ya no tengo más licor, Loren.

-No quiero eso, Remy. Por cierto, bienvenido a Manhattan.

-Sabes que si no acompaño al profesor, Erick me desterraría, no que me importe.

-Pero así no podrías seguir al lado de Anna Marie.

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?

-Genosha tiene ciertos archivos a los que me gustaría echar un ojo.

-¿Y qué harías tuerto?

-Remy…

-Poco me importa si guardan el alma de Marte en Genosha. Menos sé de papeles tontos.

-Tu colonia es la única con un tesoro no digitalizado, Charles me lo dijo.

-Que no te escuche Erick, te dejará como alfiletero por acercarte a su esposo y sonsacarle lo que me parece son secretos.

-Entonces sí sabes -el pelinegro sonrió.

-Alguna vez Anna Marie lo comentó. Los padres de Genosha limpiando Manhattan y ayudando a sus pares inútiles antes de fundar la nueva colonia, se trajeron como suvenires algunas cosas.

-¿La bitácora de los padres de Genosha?

-Nah -Remy echó una bocanada de humo- Olvídalo, Scott la quemó, un accidente.

-Mmmmm -el ojiverde se llevó un dedo a su mentón- Quería saber qué tanto fue lo que limpiaron y en dónde. Tengo dudas sobre la verdadera extensión de Manhattan.

-Pues yo la veo bastante grande.

-La antigua Manhattan.

-Vamos a ahorrarnos esta charla misteriosa porque tengo hambre. ¿Qué me darás a cambio por un documento aparentemente no digitalizado?

Loren le miró de arriba abajo, pero Remy le enseñó el dedo medio.

-Otra cosa.

-Supe que has tenido dolores en tu cuerpo, sobre todo en las manos.

-¿Ajá? Habla ratón de biblioteca, ya están sirviendo la crema.

-El Doctor Banner tiene algo que podría ayudarte. Solo necesito ver el documento, puedo ir a Genosha pero tendrías que llevarme hasta donde lo tienen. No te preocupes, lo miraré y nada más, luego tendrás tus vacunas.

-Primero las vacunas y luego te dejaré entrar a Genosha.

-Okay. Podemos volver, ah, y para que no haya inquietudes, tengo un presente que puedes darle a Anna Marie.

-Eres demasiado hocicón, bibliotecario.

-Y tú un grosero ladronzuelo tramposo, pero ambos somos necesarios en nuestras colonias, ¿cierto?

-Tengo hambre. Espero que no sirvan su jodida cerveza de maíz.

-Me temo que saldrás decepcionado de esta boda.

Loren y Remy tomaron diferentes caminos, uniéndose a la recepción que ya se avivaba por el brindis de Tony al que el Steve se unió. Era normal ya ver a el CEO de Industrias Stark junto al Comandante Rogers. Bucky abrazaba por los hombros a una feliz Natasha. Donald buscó con la mirada al ojiverde quien le guiñó un ojo, levantando una cerveza hacia él, al mismo tiempo que los demás elevaron sus copas para celebrar a los novios. Los ojos del Agente Olsen fueron hacia JARVIS. Nadie lo suficientemente inteligente podría negar que su diseño tuvo un origen oscuro, alguno de los drones que HYDRA utilizó más adelante en la Guerra del Agua, pero siendo perfeccionado gracias al Doctor Yinsen en conjunto con el Doctor Shelley. Ellos habían estado con esa organización y visto lo que habían desarrollado en la Antártida a escondidas del resto de los países.

Pero, ni con tales antecedentes, Loren podía sentir aversión por el Mayordomo de Manhattan que estaba repartiendo cándidamente los platillos entre las mesas, ayudado por otros bots. Para el bibliotecario, la conducta del dron era perfectamente humana. Lo que hubiera sucedido en aquellos tiempos no fue culpa de JARVIS sino de los terrícolas avariciosos que anhelaban tener los secretos de su cerebro positrónico para la guerra, no para evolucionar como eran las ideas de su creador. Y la prueba estaba en la forma en que cuidó a sus hijos cuando el doctor se dedicó a idear una forma de parar el Látigo de Fuego. Un pequeño secreto que solamente compartía con Tony Stark, y por supuesto, con el amable mayordomo. Ellos tres habían leído ya las notas originales de Marty Shelley sobre la posibilidad de frenar el Látigo de Fuego. El doctor lo intentó y por eso perdió la vida, dejando a JARVIS como el padre sustituto de sus hijos frente a una catástrofe apocalíptica.


	10. Daños

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_Your speakers are blowing_   
_Your ears are wrecking_   
_Your hearing damage_   
_You wish you felt better_   
_You wish you felt better_

_You can do no wrong_   
_In my eyes_   
_In my eyes_   
_You can do no wrong_   
_In my eyes_   
_In my eyes_

 

Hearing damage, Thom Yorke.

 

 

**Daños.**

 

-¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado, Bucky?

-¿Cómo va esa vida de amante de tu jefe, Stevie?

El comandante rodó sus ojos, empujando al sargento por un hombro mientras caminaban hacia el interior de un gigantesco cráter en una misión de reconocimiento sobre una nueva grieta que Natasha había descubierto vía satelital. La grieta era un accidente natural de la geografía marciana ya que fue localizada lejos de cualquier colonia, muy cerca del círculo polar en el sur. Profunda y con escape de gas metano en forma de humo blanco, atrajo la atención de los tres científicos de Manhattan que requirieron muestras para análisis posteriores. JARVIS les hizo compañía muy a pesar de los conflictos internos del rubio sobre el dron, el cual muy solícito descendió por la grieta y recolectó las muestras pedidas mientras los demás hacían un examen de los alrededores en busca de una explicación. Un meteorito, un temblor, una burbuja subterránea de gas caliente. Existían muchas teorías para aquello.

La grieta estaba localizada dentro del Valle Marineris, muy cerca de la Cordillera Tharsis. Los volcanes eran muy abundantes, aunque no todos estaban activos o eran ciertamente peligrosos, solían arrojar humo o simplemente alguna emisión de material magmático que no llegaba a las faldas de los volcanes pero que servía para medir los cambios internos del planeta rojo por acción de los superconductores cuya última etapa de ensamble estaba por terminarse en esos días. Con la sombra del imponente Monte Olimpo muy a lo lejos pero aterradoramente inmenso para ser visto incluso a esa distancia, ambos soldados encendieron sus detectores especiales para recolectar todos los elementos presentes en la abertura de la grieta mientras el resto de los hombres del comandante tomaban fotos o hacían pequeños huecos para extraer la tierra.

-No, ya siendo serios, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Tony? Lo he visto más contento.

-Quisiera reservarme mi vida privada únicamente para mis recuerdos.

-¿Tan bueno es?

Steve le dedicó una mirada con todo y casco puesto, gruñendo sobre muchachos que eran muy mal pensados en tanto bajaba su detector al nivel del suelo para hacer las muestras. Muy cierto que las cosas entre el excéntrico castaño y él habían alcanzado un ritmo bastante agradable, Tony era un increíble maestro en los asuntos íntimos, el rubio como el mejor aprendiz ya había comenzado a aventajar a su tutor. La última vez se había encargado de que Stark no se levantara sino hasta pasada la comida y eso porque la propia Janet Van Dyne, preocupada de no verle en toda la mañana, había ido a despertarle. Ese caminar extraño del millonario había sido para el comandante como otra medalla de las muchas que colgaban en su uniforme, con un mejor sabor y una sonrisa que se replicó en esos momentos al revivir el instante tan peculiar.

-¿Qué tal Natasha? Supongo eso ya lo sabías antes de la boda.

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente.

-¿Y no lo es hacer preguntas indiscretas a tu comandante?

-Siempre que no tienes salida, usas ese truco.

-Así somos los ancianos.

Bucky bufó muy divertido, caminando al lado del rubio con su propio detector. Una columna etérea de humo blanco se desvanecía al ir subiendo desde la grieta con los sonidos metálicos del mayordomo robótico maniobrando dentro. La razón de las evasivas de Steve no solo respondía a su carácter reservado, sabía que JARVIS estaba escuchando sus conversaciones como todas en Manhattan siempre y cuando hubiera alguna clase de sistema o tecnología cerca en red. Aquel trasto continuaba espiándole, una que otra vez había visto por el rabillo del ojo o gracias al reflejo de un cristal aquel ojo azul observándole a lo lejos. No eran ya paranoias suyas. El dron estaba muy al pendiente de sus movimientos desde que Tony había dejado en claro en sus maneras que estaba en una relación amorosa con él. La charla sobreprotectora ya no se había repetido más Rogers tenía presente aquel tono agresivo y esa presencia constante en todos sus movimientos.

-¿Tony?

- _Dime, cielo_.

-No me… -Steve negó con un suspiro- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

_-Para ser un anciano tienes mucha vitalidad y resistencia._

-¡No! Sobre la grieta -gruñó el rubio, dando un codazo a James quien se carcajeó.

- _Oh, sobre eso_ -la risa de Tony se escuchó- _Bueno, es lo que estamos discutiendo Hanky, Brucie y yo. No parece ser por un meteorito, no hay lecturas de combustión ni rastros de oxidación propia de un cuerpo celeste entrando a la atmósfera._

-¿Accidente geográfico?

-Taaaal vez, pero en tal caso debiera haber otras grietas similares cerca, Natasha no ha visto nada. Más bien parece que fue algo que golpeó el suelo hasta agrietarlo.

-Pero acabas de decir…

- _Espera, no me interrumpas_.

-Okay.

- _Buen chico_ -rió de nuevo el castaño- _Estamos suponiendo un escenario donde un relámpago golpeó esta parte del cráter e hizo la grieta._

-¿Un Látigo de Fuego?

_-Breve, pero furioso. Sí._

-Tiene sentido como explica por qué la orilla de la grieta es más oscura que el resto.

_-Lo estoy viendo, cariño_.

-Tony…

-“ _He terminado con la recolección de muestras_ ” -interrumpió JARVIS- _“¿Desea que haga algo más, Señor Stark?_ ”

_-¿No te parece la grieta muy al color de Syrtis Major, J?_

_-“Estaba a punto de mencionarlo, Señor.”_

Rogers solamente entrecerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba con mandíbula tensa el intercambio de ideas entre el dron y el castaño. Detalles como ésos eran lo que mantenían la guardia alta en el rubio, porque JARVIS siempre encontraba una manera de entrometerse y cuando se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con Marte, siempre acaparaba la atención de Tony. Pero antes de caer en los juegos de aquel viejo robot, prefirió enfocarse en su problema delante, la forma de la grieta que parecía seguir un patrón. Se acercó a Bucky quien recogía su detector al haber terminado con sus lecturas, de la misma forma que la mayoría de los soldados también estaban por completar sus muestreos, ya bien entrenados en los tiempos para evitar sorpresas como aquella primera tormenta que los recibió.

-Hey, Buck, ¿puedes mostrarme el mapa de los superconductores?

-¿Eh? Uh, claro -el sargento tecleó sobre su brazo protegido por un traje, mostrando una pantalla holográfica al rubio- ¿Qué sucede?

-Generalmente cuando un relámpago golpea este suelo, no sigue cierto patrón geométrico, es más bien azaroso. Pero esta grieta… -amplió una de las líneas de los superconductores.

-Demonios, va en paralelo -exclamó Barnes, mirando la grieta y luego la pantalla- ¿Nat?

_-Les escucho._

-¿Puedes buscar si hay viejos rastros de grietas que sigan este mismo patrón?

_-Estoy en eso_.

-Steve, ¿crees que los Látigo de Fuego estén reaccionando a los superconductores?

-Es una buena teoría.

Una teoría que se enlazaba con la historia que Donald Blake le había contado, sobre la posibilidad cada vez más certera de que fuese el reactor original creado por Ho Yinsen, probado muy cerca de Syrtis Major y destruido por su propio creador o por HYDRA que desató con su poder la fuerza brutal del Látigo de Fuego, que ahora respondían a esa misma fuerza latente en los superconductores que Industrias Stark estaba completando para darle a Marte una atmósfera como un campo electromagnético estable y así la terraformación sería exitosa. Puesto que los superconductores usaban como energía base la de sus mini reactores, entre más de estos canales artificiales rodearan al planeta, Látigos de Fuego de mayor categoría irían apareciendo. Esa grieta era como un aviso de lo que podría pasar.

- _Tengo los resultados, Comandante Rogers_ -habló la pelirroja por el intercomunicador- _Enviando mapas._

-Vaya que eres veloz, Agente Romanoff.

_-Soy la mejor_.

En sus brazos se desplegaron una serie de mapas holográficos de diferentes años con la geografía marciana conforme los superconductores fueron siendo colocados. Tanto Bucky como Steve se dieron cuenta que faltaban ciertos datos, los más antiguos que Natasha casi adivinando hizo el comentario justo a tiempo.

-Aquellos mapas que faltan son los que pertenecen a los archivos de Genosha.

-¿Por qué no tienen copias en Manhattan? -quiso saber el comandante.

_-Porque fueron hechos a mano por cartógrafos marcianos y jamás fueron digitalizados._

-Ah, los famosos Arcanos -comentó Barnes, refiriéndose a toda esa biblioteca antigua de la que no había ni una sola copia, más que sus originales.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio no crea respaldos de algo tan importante?

-Te falta conocer a los de Genosha, Stevie.

_-¿Qué tanto estás charlando sin mí, cariño mío?_ -intervino Stark en la conversación.

-Creo que los Látigos de Fuego se reproducen con mayor regularidad conforme hay mas superconductores alrededor de Marte… y aumentan su destrucción.

_-Estás dejando fuera las tormentas solares, mi amado y guapo comandante_.

-¿No podrían complementarse?

_-Podrían. Ahora, sean tan amables de volver, no queremos sorpresas ni disgustos, JARVIS ya les espera._

-Como digas, jefe -bromeó Bucky.

Seguirían aquella discusión sobre las causas que provocaban la aparición de un Látigo de Fuego dentro de la nave que voló sin problemas ni tormentas hasta la colonia. Fueron recibidos por Janet, Natasha, Hank, Bruce y Tony, quien no tuvo ningún problema en estamparle al rubio un beso en los labios frente a los demás. Como si fuese un mocoso consentido, el comandante le correspondió muy a propósito con un vistazo rápido a cierto dron que no les quitó ese ojo azulado de encima. Los demás solamente hicieron gestos y caras graciosas por aquellas demostraciones en tanto descargaban todos los equipos junto con las muestras que fueron llevando a los laboratorios. Steve le pidió a su amigo que se encargara de que la nave fuese revisada y sus tanques de combustible recargados una vez más antes de buscarle en su oficina para discutir una posible visita a Genosha.

-Como lo ordene, Señor Comandante.

-Tonto.

La tarea le llevó al sargento hasta pasada la tarde, cuando ya todos estaban preparándose para cenar e ir a descansar. Aunque no hubiesen encontrado una tormenta, el descenso cerca del Monte Olimpo siempre perjudicaba los cascos de las naves por los gases que corroían el metal. La Agente Romanoff fue a visitarle para llevarle unos bocadillos, con la amenaza de que lo esperaba en la cena allá en el comedor a su hora debida. James miró su reloj, no tendría problemas para cumplir su última orden e ir con su esposa, de hecho, ya había salido del hangar de las naves, directo a sus habitaciones donde tomó una ducha rápida antes de volver y revisar que todo estuviera en orden con la nave, sin nadie presente ya porque los trabajos de mantenimiento habían concluido. No se molestó en encender luces pues era solamente revisar los controles interiores, las lecturas de las pantallas y para eso no requirió luz. Estando en esas tareas fue que se percató de la figura del Mayordomo de Manhattan no muy lejos del hangar.

-¿J?

Se dio en la frente al recordar que no tenía encendido ningún sistema de comunicación, pensando que el dron regresaba más tarde de lo usual hacia su espacio donde se quedaba descargando y compilando la información del día. Para su sorpresa, JARVIS no entró al hangar, caminaba recto hacia la entrada de la colonia, pasando por aquella fuente que miró unos segundos, girándose alrededor como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie estaba observando. Bucky frunció su ceño, extrañado y con una media sonrisa al verle así, bajando de la nave a punto de llamarle en voz alta cuando el robot saltó de improviso, en un sprint que le elevó alto y salió volando hacia los maizales en el sur. El sargento, oculto ya en las sombras y el silencio del hangar, simplemente se quedó quieto al atestiguar aquello, no comprendiendo la razón para una salida nocturna hacia los maizales, a menos que fuese alguna emergencia, pero le extrañó que JARVIS no hubiera encendido ninguna de sus luces de vuelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -se preguntó Barnes algo confundido.

Unas risotadas provenientes del comedor le sacaron de su asombro, recordando la cita con Natasha. Echó a correr antes de llegar tarde, olvidando por el resto de la noche aquel curioso incidente. Para cuando salieran de la cena, el dron estaba ya en su hangar, descansando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Bucky no volvería a pensar en ello hasta que, luego de la junta con algunos agentes sobre la visita a Genosha, se quedara dormido más por accidente que conscientemente, en las oficinas centrales. La Agente Romanoff había ido de visita a su antigua colonia junto con el Doctor Banner y el Teniente Barton, por lo que no hubo una llamada que le hubiera despertado sino hasta que el propio barullo de los colonos dirigiéndose al comedor para otra cena le despertó. Pensó en Rogers, pero conociendo a Tony, no dudaba de las razones por las cuales no le había buscado. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se levantó y asomó para ver el paisaje casi nocturno de Manhattan.

Fue ahí una vez más que descubrió a JARVIS caminando a la fuente, tocándola antes de saltar y desaparecer en el cielo, volando silencioso como oculto hacia los maizales del sur. El propio comandante ya les había mencionado respecto a unos posibles restos ocultos bajo los plantíos, pero aún no se daban las órdenes para excavar debido al interés del rubio sobre Genosha. Esta vez, con algo más de temeridad que prudencia, James decidió seguir al dron para averiguar a dónde se dirigía, quizá estaba haciendo sus propias excavaciones. Todos en Manhattan sabían que el buen mayordomo solía tener ese talante rebelde como Tony en cuanto a obedecer órdenes al pie de la letra, provenientes de su comandante. Colándose igual que una sombra en el terreno abierto fuera de la colonia, el sargento fue caminando aprisa entre los maizales una vez que los tocó, siguiendo el vuelo del dron a lo lejos, apenas visible.

Cuando notó el punto en el cual descendía, su hipótesis sobre la excavación tuvo más sentido, era el mismo lugar, si las coordenadas del Mayor Blake eran las correctas. Sin embargo, a Bucky le extrañó que JARVIS lo hiciera tan noche y como si fuese algo prohibido… tragó saliva al darse cuenta de esto último, agachándose para no ser localizado, pero usando su binoculares de visión nocturna que siempre cargaba consigo. Recordó que Donald había mencionado la poca profundidad de los restos si realmente estaban ahí, cosa que sería muy extraña cuando en general, todas las colonias sepultadas por un Látigo de Fuego terminaban varias docenas de metros bajo tierra, algunas incluso más, como fue el caso de Manhattan. Era imposible que algo estuviera tan cerca de las raíces de los maizales… a menos que alguien los estuviera sacando lentamente… o lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad.

El robot alzó sus poderosas tenazas, haciendo a un lado unas cuantas plantas con todo y sus raíces, muy cuidadoso de no maltratarlas. Excavó siguiendo un patrón cuadrado, sacando tierra por montones hasta que se detuvo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. James sintió que el corazón le latía aprisa al enfocar a JARVIS bajar a su hueco recién hecho, el sonido lejano de metal chirriando llegó a sus oídos. Estaba abriendo algo. Aún en esa distancia, tuvo que ponerse una mano enguantada encima porque un aroma a podrido -cuerpos podridos- llegó a su nariz. Solamente la débil luz del reactor se alcanzaba a ver mientras el mayordomo hacía algo en aquel agujero, su voz apenas era audible, el sargento no pudo escuchar lo suficiente para saber qué estaba murmurando, el tono de voz era lastimero. Luego, después de unos larguísimos minutos en crudo silencio con el viento frío silbando entre los maizales, JARVIS saltó a la superficie, cubriendo aprisa aquel hueco, colocando de vuelta las plantas como los surcos modificados.

James se tumbó por completo en el suelo húmedo, bien oculto entre las largas hojas de los tallos cuando el dron saltó, volando de regreso hacia Manhattan. Permaneció en esa posición hasta estar completamente seguro de que no era vigilado y gateó por seguridad combinada con temor hacia el sitio donde había excavado el robot. Imposible distinguir en la oscuridad donde estaba aquel hueco, todo estaba en su lugar, un aroma a cuerpos podridos era perceptible, más estando a ese nivel del suelo. Puesto que nadie ponía un pie ahí, no existía forma de darse cuenta de ello, menos si habían sido tenazas robóticas quienes tocaban esa tierra húmeda, los rastros de calor eran imposibles. El sargento tembló ligeramente, con labios resecos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Estaba haciéndose de noche y la temperatura descendía abruptamente, era momento de volver, suerte que el escudo de protección silbando en lo alto confundió sus apresuradas pisadas entre las plantas.

-¿Qué carajos? -masculló cuando al fin llegó a su habitación a oscuras, casi desnudo porque tiró su uniforme en una de las calderas para no dejar ni un rastro que llamase la atención- ¿Qué carajos?

Tenía mensajes pendientes de su esposa que atendió de inmediato, en tanto se daba un baño a consciencia, entrando a la cama sin nada de sueño. La mañana siguiente le distrajo con la llegada de un transbordador con víveres y medicamentos proveniente de Industrias Stark, entre otras cosas. Fue Steve quien le notó extraño, atajándole en uno de los caminos exteriores de Manhattan donde solían correr por las mañanas.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que la ausencia de Nat te pone así -bromeó tentativamente el rubio.

-No es nada.

-Ah, vamos, Buck.

-En serio, estoy bien.

-¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Es el brazo?

Barnes rodó sus ojos al escuchar ese modo mamá gallina. -No.

-Algo te sucede.

El sargento se detuvo en su carrera, tomando aire con las manos en las caderas. Se giró mirando alrededor. Farmbots estaban a la distancia cosechando lo último del maíz de la temporada. No había otras presencias a lo lejos. Tal gesto no pasó desapercibido por Rogers, quien de inmediato se acercó a él con una mirada más seria.

-¿Es JARVIS, cierto?

-Yo no…

-Dime qué sucede -una mano firme apretó el hombro de James.

-Steve, yo… -James dejó caer sus hombros- Bien, te contaré, pero quiero antes tu palabra de que no vas a ponerte como un loco.

-No te puedo prometer nada, solamente que haré lo correcto.

-Ew.

-Anda.

Bucky le contó lo sucedido con el mayordomo, desde que notara su primer vuelo hacia el sur hasta esa excavación en la noche. El rostro de Steve fue endureciéndose conforme iba narrando lo que hacía aquel dron aparentemente a escondidas. Cuando terminó, le miró fijamente sin expresión alguna, después solo le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que volvieran a trotar, más despacio para hablar mientras terminaban aquel circuito.

-Gracias por decirme.

-Me siento un paria.

-No, Buck, estás cumpliendo tu deber.

-Él no es malvado.

-¿Sabes? Puedo darte razón en ello, es completamente diferente a que cometa equivocaciones.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

Con la mirada fija en el camino, el comandante asintió. -La razón para ir a Genosha no es únicamente por sus mapas topográficos antiguos, o presentarme ante su líder. Donald sospecha que el Agente Olsen está interesado en hurgar en sus famosas bóvedas secretas donde se guardan las memorias de las desaparecidas colonias. Ya lo hizo antes en la Tierra, aquí en Marte es mil veces más sencillo.

-¿Por eso lo incluiste en la comitiva?

-Sí, de algo me debe servir ese espíritu artero. Bucky, en los registros de la Tierra hay una lectura que se hizo sobre una tormenta solar que golpeó a varios planetas en su paso, incluido Marte. Si en verdad JARVIS viajó con Ho Yinsen, piloteando esa nave, sufrió el golpe de la tormenta.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-En aquel entonces, ese golpe electromagnético alteró el cerebro positrónico del robot. Te repito, estoy de acuerdo en que no es un enemigo como lo fue HYDRA. Pero realizó acciones muy cuestionables, tal vez las razones fueron válidas, no lo sé. Por eso quiero ir a Genosha.

-¿Qué hay en Genosha?

Steve se detuvo, casi estaban de vuelta en la colonia, el sonido de los bots trabajando como de los colonos con sus charlas era más claro para ambos.

-Los bosquejos de las cápsulas de emergencia de Manhattan. Si la historia que tú y yo conocemos de este planeta es verdad, encontraremos en esos esquemas los nombres de Ho Yinsen junto a las de Marty Shelley, entre otros. Pero eso no es realmente lo que busco -el rubio se llevó sus manos a su cintura, recuperando el aliento- El Doctor Shelley fue científico de HYDRA, así que debió ocultar sus hallazgos para no ser encontrados por los espías, era un apasionado de la mitología como bien sabes.

-¿Ajá?

-Esos bosquejos en Genosha no están hechos de papel, sino de cuero como en los códex romanos. Un material perfecto para ocultar con tinta especial los planos de JARVIS, el reactor de Ho Yinsen, y me atrevo a decir que incluso la forma de detener un Látigo de Fuego.

-¿Puedo comentar que estás rayando en la superstición?

-No, Buck, sé lo que digo. Porque esos bosquejos estuvieron a resguardo del propio JARVIS. Eran tan importantes para Shelley como lo fueron sus hijos, así que tanto esa información como los niños estuvieron en el mismo lugar. Uno que ya has visto existe.

-¿Estás… estás diciendo que todo este tiempo todas las evidencias de Manhattan fueron dejadas por el propio JARVIS? -el sargento jadeó, sorprendido- ¿Para qué?

-Su cerebro positrónico, Bucky. He estado charlando con el Doctor Pym. La base de la programación original del robot fue una simulación virtual. Para JARVIS, todo es una simulación virtual, todo es lo mismo, pero con diferentes variables. Estuvo relativamente quieto mientras no tuvo consigo el estímulo que disparara de nuevo sus directrices, entonces Tony apareció.

-Esto ya no es lindo, Steve, siento que estás a punto de decir algo que no me gustará.

-¿Crees que a mí me agrada?

-J… él no… -Barnes manoteó en el aire- Imposible.

-No, es posible. Su cerebro fue dañado durante esa tormenta solar y ahora vive en un bucle virtual donde cree que la supervivencia de Gregory Shelley es prioridad por sobre todos los colonos de Marte.

-¡Él no puede provocar los Látigo de Fuego! -gruñó el sargento.

-Pero sí sabe cómo detenerlos, más nunca lo hará hasta que ese peligro en su cabeza desaparezca, porque en su bucle virtual, todos nosotros somos una amenaza.

-¡Steve!

Éste le sujetó por los hombros. -No vuelvas a seguirle, solamente aumentarás su paranoia. Deja que siga haciendo su rito con esos cadáveres.

-¿Q-Quiénes son?

-Sé qué conoces la respuesta.

Bucky tragó saliva. -Arno y Gregory Shelley.

-Asesinados, por accidente u omisión, por el propio JARVIS.


	11. Intrusos

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_“Di esperanza a los hombres, más no he conservado ninguna para mí.”_

Gilraen, a su hijo Aragorn. El Señor de los Anillos, de J.R.R.Tolkien.

 

 

**Intrusos.**

 

Howard Stark no había sido un hombre perfecto, siempre estuvo lejos de estarlo. Desde muy joven su meta fue nunca tener que preocuparse por qué llevarse a la boca en un mundo donde los alimentos escaseaban cada vez más. Se dio cuenta que el poder y las influencias eran la diferencia al momento de garantizarse una vida cómoda, porque el dinero que estaba acumulando por sí solo no era suficiente para mantener alejados a todos los buitres acechando algún hombre distraído sobre el cual abalanzarse. Así que dedicó buenos años de su vida a ganarse los favores de todo tipo de personalidades, desde aquellos del mundo del entretenimiento que aún sobrevivían, los políticos todos corruptos hasta la médula de los huesos, nombres de respeto en círculos religiosos… cada nombre con importancia fue parte de su agenda de amistades.

Así conoció a su esposa María, así creó Industrias Stark. Howard no fue un buen hombre y él siempre lo reconoció, no necesariamente en público. Cuando fue padre, es que entendió la magnitud de sus acciones que iban a repercutir sobre ese pequeño hijo suyo al que colmó de todo capricho que sus labios pronunciaran, creyendo que así era como lo protegería. Muy tarde se daría cuenta de eso, como también de la gran traición forjándose a sus espaldas, oculta tras la sonrisa hipócrita que perteneció a Obadiah Stane, su mejor amigo hasta el momento pero que le envenenó lentamente, esperando así hacerse de su imperio, de los secretos que ocultaban, de su poder adquirido. Viejos trucos aprendidos de la peor de las serpientes traicioneras: HYDRA.

Si hubo algo de lo que Howard Stark estuvo orgulloso en su vida, además de su hijo Anthony, es de haber protegido y salvaguardado el Proyecto Renacimiento de las manos ambiciosas de HYDRA. El poder ayudar a esos soldados a convertirse en algo mejor, fue lo que le inspiró a cambiar. Pero el precio por tal osadía fue la pérdida de su primogénito en uno de tantos movimientos terroristas que azotaban la Tierra, promovidos por una agonizante HYDRA. Mientras su atención se había dirigido en buscar al Capitán Rogers, Tony había sido secuestrado, Obadiah lo envenenaba con unos gases y el mundo al fin estallaba en una horrible guerra por la supervivencia. Aquel secuestro junto con el veneno mermó la fuerza de su corazón, postrándole en cama con la angustia paterna de perder a su único hijo. Pero Anthony aún tenía mucho que demostrarle, al igual que él, pasó de ser un muchacho egoísta, vanidoso e indiferente al dolor a su alrededor como muchos hijos de poderosos, el secuestro le cambió a un hombre maduro que supo tomar las riendas de Industrias Stark cuando su padre cayó gravemente enfermo.

Sin Obadiah ni HYDRA de por medio, la única preocupación de Howard fue poner a resguardo tanto a su esposa María como a su hijo. Pero ella se rehusó, en una muestra no merecida de amor incondicional se quedó a su lado en un planeta agonizando, mientras su primogénito volaba hacia una nueva oportunidad en Marte, llevándose consigo los secretos que Howard le susurró al oído, antes de perder la capacidad de hablar. Le habló sobre el reactor de Ho Yinsen, del cerebro positrónico creado por Marty Shelley, le contó cuanto secreto tenía consigo para darle las armas y defenderse allá afuera, en un mundo hostil y de las amenazas que la Tierra le enviara. Tanto Howard como Tony estuvieron de acuerdo que sería la última vez que podrían verse.

Era algo que el castaño había aceptado, pues era claro que no podría volar de vuelta a la Tierra cualquier día de la semana. Ni llegar al siguiente. Tony había aceptado esa idea cuando soltó la mano temblorosa y manchada en su piel de su padre. Lo que no había contemplado también era posibilidad de una doble desgracia. María siempre había acompañado a todos lados a su esposo, incluyendo esas veces cuando Obadiah los envenenó. No lo notaron porque nunca mostró signos. Hasta que llegó a cierta edad, hasta que hubo algo que la puso decaída. Stark apretó sus manos en puños, sobre el tablero de comunicaciones sin ánimo de levantar su vista hacia la pantalla donde estaba la figura seria y algo llorosa de Virginia Potts, hablándole desde la Tierra sobre el repentino infarto de Howard en plena noche, cobrando su vida en una muerte silenciosa casi indolora.

A la que pronto se uniría María Stark.

_-Lo siento, Tony._

-No… no… no… debe haber…

_-Los médicos dicen que su corazón ya está demasiado débil para cualquier intervención._

-¡Aún debe existir un remedio! -casi azotó sus puños sobre el delicado teclado, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse- ¡Ella no puede morir!

_-Tony…_

-Voy a hacer algo, puedo hacerlo.

_-¡Tony no!_

Se levantó para alcanzar otra pantalla y comenzar a teclear comandos, ya pensando incluso en quitar reactores de los superconductores con tal de darle a una nave la fuerza suficiente para volar con mayor rapidez a través del espacio. El castaño se quedaría a medio esfuerzo, donde apareciera la figura de Pepper, se sobrepuso otra, la del Comandante Rogers con una expresión muy seria que ya le conocía, cuando solía aparecer alguna misión peligrosa o dar una orden que no era su agrado.

_-Tony, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos una emergencia._

-¿Qué?

En otra pantalla holográfica apareció la imagen de uno de los satélites, que miraba siempre hacia el sol cual vigía. Stark frunció su ceño hasta que notó cómo una nave iba apareciendo, dejando atrás un escudo protector, dirigiéndose al planeta rojo. No era de Industrias Stark, pues ninguna nave de carga o combustible iba a llegar en esas semanas. Aún a la distancia en que el satélite captó esa extraña nave, el millonario supo distinguir un emblema que le hizo apretar los dientes en rabia, volviendo su vista hacia el rubio, quien asintió igualmente tenso.

_-Proviene de la Tierra. La Federación._

-La enviaron en secreto los muy bastardos, sabiendo que…

_-Si la atacamos, declaramos la guerra._

-No puede aterrizar, Steve.

_-Estoy consciente de ello, Tony. Natasha ya se ha comunicado con la nave._

-¿Quién viene ahí?

Otra pantalla apareció para explicar mejor las palabras del comandante. - _Su líder dice llamarse Blackagar Boltagon, la nave recibe por nombre Attilan. Boltagon viaja acompañado de su familia, solo se ha presentado su esposa, Medusalith Amaquelin, y según las declaraciones de ambos, vienen en son de paz._

-Paz, deben creer que nací ayer -masculló Tony- No estoy de humor ahora para visitantes no anunciados… -quería matar a alguien y la nave Attilan parecía ser un excelente objetivo- Esos nombres son extraños, Steve.

_-Propios de las generaciones de terrícolas modificados._

-Es lo que estoy pensando. Deben ser una intentona de colonos genéticamente diseñados para Marte, contrarios a los de Genosha que son adaptaciones generacionales como al buen Darwin le hubiera gustado.

_-Attilan no es una nave de combate, y seguramente está agotando su combustible._

-No van a aterrizar en mi planeta.

_-Jamás te sugeriría tal cosa. No sabemos que planes tienen… ni tampoco he recibido ninguna transmisión de aviso._

-La Federación cree que el universo le pertenece y puede llegar a hacer lo que se le venga en gana. El tal Boltagon tendrá que esperar, pueden ser espías de una HYDRA renovada.

-Ni siquiera tienes que decirme eso, Tony, en estos precisos momentos todas las colonias deben ya estar sobre aviso de la nave Attilan.

El castaño se talló su rostro con desesperación. -Justo ahora, tenía que ser ahora.

_-¿Estás bien, Tony?_

-No, no lo estoy… yo… iré afuera.

-Te veré ahí.

Afuera era toda una locura únicamente superable por otro evento igualmente amenazador, como lo pensó Stark al ver a todos los colonos yendo de un lado a otro, algunos tratando de ver a través de telescopios con lentes especiales la nave que estaba aproximándose a Marte. Camuflada para no ser detectada a una distancia mayor, Attilan había conseguido su meta de llegar al planeta rojo prácticamente de manera invisible, porque la Federación estaba al tanto de los satélites marcianos más ocupados por las tormentas y vientos solares que intrusos colándose por las sombras. La gran mayoría o casi toda la población de las colonias, habían llegado en las naves de Industrias Stark, elegidos por éstas bajo un perfil libre de toda sospecha, que se unirían a los nativos, cuyos ancestros habían llegado prácticamente por sus propios medios, la Federación no había patrocinado viajes a Marte sino hasta muchísimo después, y demasiado tarde, ya que Howard Stark controlaba la entrada al planeta.

-Tony, ¿estás bien? -la mano firme del comandante atrapando la suya, sacó al castaño de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí… luego te explico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es decir, no podemos declarar Marte como propiedad de Industrias Stark, pero si negamos la entrada a Attilan, la Federación lo tomará muy mal.

-Tenemos que hablar con Boltagon. Saber por qué han venido de esta manera.

-¿Crees que vayan a decirte todo solamente porque eres muy guapo? -bromeó Stark con una sonrisa torcida.

Steve rió, negando apenas antes de acercarse y depositar un beso en la frente del millonario.

-Voy a intentarlo, no pierdo nada con ello.

-Comandante -llamó el Mayor Blake- La Agente Romanoff tiene todo listo para la reunión de jefes de colonia. Tony, ¿estás bien?

-Dejen de preguntar eso, ¿quieren? Vamos a esa reunión, ¿puedo estar, cierto?

El comandante solo rodó sus ojos, jalándole con él. Les alcanzaron el Doctor Pym, Banner junto con Van Dyne y el Agente Olsen. Todos con rostros tensos por la emergencia literalmente sobre ellos. También estuvo presente JARVIS, quien estaba muy callado desde que se anunciara la proximidad de Attilan a Marte. Pocas veces se daban esa clase de reuniones de jefes de colonia, no había mucho que discutir y salvo un Látigo de Fuego, cada colonia era autosuficiente. Steve al fin tendría la oportunidad de verlos a todos, sobre todo al jefe de Genosha, el Profesor Charles Xavier, a quien pronto iría a visitar una vez que obtuvieran el permiso de su parte. Ahora estaban concentrados en lo que resolverían sobre Attilan y esos terrícolas que la Federación enviaba a escondidas.

Tony casi no prestó atención a las discusiones que más bien versaron en ponerse de acuerdo en las acciones a seguir para los recién llegados. Su mente estaba en la Tierra, con su madre despidiendo el cuerpo de su padre, probablemente atada a monitores robóticos que estaban ayudando a su corazón a seguir latiendo. Quería huir, dejar todo eso y volar de vuelta con María Stark, abrazarla y no soltarla más, pero aún en sus mejores cálculos, el viaje le llevaría ocho meses. Ella ya estaría muerta para entonces. Maldijo de nuevo el nombre de Obadiah Stane, el de HYDRA como el resto de los seres humanos en la Tierra que aún viendo la crisis por la que estaban pasando no cambiaban su forma de pensar ni de vivir. Ahora les habían enviado a ese tal Boltagon con su supuesta familia, en un intento más de corromper un mundo nuevo.

Se giró, buscando ese ojo azul que estaba atento a él, como si estuviera adivinando su pensamiento. JARVIS estaba en una esquina no lejos de su asiento, pero desde que Pepper le llamara no le había escuchado decir una sola palabra. Algo extraño para el dron que generalmente era muy parlanchín con todos, aunque el ambiente fuese tenso. Tan concentrado y perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando enlazaron todas esas comunicaciones con la Attilan, mostrando en una pantalla el rostro serio de un hombre que miraba a todos los presentes con expresión neutral y una mujer de largos cabellos carmesí quien les saludó. El castaño salió en esos momentos, realmente ya no pudo más, algo desesperado por alcanzar a su madre, tenía ideas muy alocadas, pensando en algunos de los experimentos trabajos no hacía poco en el laboratorio, con tal de alcanzar viva a su madre, estar con ella los últimos días de su vida.

Tendría una extraña sorpresa cuando llegó a su laboratorio y las puertas de éste no obedecieron su voz de comando, ni tampoco su credencial o su registro de ADN. Nada funcionó. El castaño gruñó, tecleando de forma manual el comando que no resultó, mostrando un error en la pantalla. Se talló una sien, imaginando que tal vez fuese el Comandante Rogers el culpable de que no pudiera entrar, restringiendo sus accesos hasta que el asunto de Attilan estuviese resuelto y eso le dio mucha rabia, pateando las puertas e intentando una vez más abrirlas. Anthony Edward Stark era el CEO de Industrias Stark, no Steven Gran Rogers. Obtuvo el mismo resultado, y esta vez gritó buscando alrededor algún arma de grueso calibre para derribar las puertas reforzadas. Solo entonces es que se percató de que el Mayordomo de Manhattan estaba ahí.

-¿J?

_-“No puedo permitirlo, Señor.”_

-¿Qué no puedes permitir?

_-“Su escape.”_

Stark jadeó, entre ofendido y consternado. -¿Y por qué no? Yo iré solo…

_-“Lo siento, la respuesta es negativa.”_

-J, tengo que…

_-“Está tan desesperado por viajar a la Tierra que trata de usar algo que ni siquiera está probado, el Doctor Banner como el Doctor Pym no hace mucho le comentaron el sinnúmero de variables desconocidas para un motor de antimateria como el que pretende ensamblar.”_

-¿Cómo… cómo supiste…?

_-“Sólo es una lectura de su comportamiento, Señor.”_

-Con o sin lectura, habré de hacerlo, JARVIS, así que no estorbes -gruñó Tony, apretando sus puños.

_-“No puedo permitirlo.”_

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Es una orden!

_-“Lo siento, Señor Stark.”_

-Pues mira que hago con tus disculpas -el millonario se giró sobre sus talones, bien dispuesto a ir a la armería, pero el dron se interpuso en su camino- ¡Hazte a un lado!

_-“No puedo.”_

Las dos enormes y poderosas pinzas del robot rodearon a Tony, pegándole contra el cuerpo de JARVIS cuyo ojo reactor se inclinó hacia él, doblando esas tenazas a modo de un abrazo de contención. El castaño rugió airado, tratando de zafarse, pero sin conseguirlo, atrapado entre esos dos brazos metálicos era imposible. Las lágrimas aparecieron en esos ojos amielados, ya no golpeando con puño limpio el metal brillante del mayordomo, sino abrazándole entre pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo al sollozar. JARVIS se encorvó otro poco más, canturreando una melodía vieja, sin soltarle ni un centímetro. Así es como Steve les encontraría al salir aprisa de aquella reunión, parecía angustiado antes de ver aquella escena que solamente aumento esa expresión en él. El comandante sacudió su cabeza, echando a correr hacia ellos.

-Tony -dirigió una mirada al dron, ambos quedándose así hasta que Stark reaccionó, girando su rostro hacia el rubio.

-¡Steve!

-Tony, dime qué sucede.

Éste se giró al sentir que JARVIS aflojó su agarre, permitiéndole ahora abrazarse al militar, contándole al oído de la llamada de Potts, de la muerte de Howard, del estado terminal de su madre. Rogers frunció su ceño, envolviéndole entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

-Lo siento mucho, Tony.

-Mi madre…

Un rugido en el cielo rojizo hizo respingar a los dos hombres. El dron de inmediato se colocó en posición de defensa, anteponiendo su cuerpo frente al de los otros dos con sus tenazas desplegadas, volviéndose al cielo donde vieron un diminuto punto brillante adquiriendo tamaño a gran velocidad.

-¿Steve?

-Es la Attilan, por eso salí a buscarte -masculló el comandante- Sufrió una avería, tratarán de aterrizar de emergencia.

-¿Avería?

_-“El golpe de un viento solar”_ -explicó JARVIS con una voz muy seria.

Tony comprendió por qué el robot no quiso dejarle ir. Bien podía viajar con él como lo había hecho en el pasado cuando el Doctor Shelley le envió a rescatar a Ho Yinsen de los tentáculos de una fortalecida HYDRA. Lo que sucedía era una nueva tormenta solar cuyo viento era fatal para cualquier viaje en el espacio sideral. Una muerte segura por muy avanzada tecnología que se tuviera hasta el momento, la radiación era algo que aún no vencían pese a los mejores y nuevos materiales de Industrias Stark. Y parecía que acababa de golpear la Attilan, que estando lo suficientemente cercana a Marte, sería atraída al planeta por su gravedad. Los tres levantaron su vista al escuchar las alarmas sonar para la alerta de la tormenta, el silbido del escudo levantándose, oscureciendo el paisaje hasta hacerlo prácticamente una noche por la nueva capa que rechazaba los rayos solares que azotarían al planeta en los próximos días.

-JARVIS -el millonario dejó su pena a un lado por un breve lapso- Calcula el ángulo de aterrizaje de la Attilan, ¿dónde caerá?

_-“Haciendo cálculos…”_

Una tenaza apuntó hacia el oeste de Manhattan. Steve silbó.

-Muy cerca de Genosha.

_-“Señor Stark, Comandante Rogers, debo pedirles que entren a sus habitaciones, de ahora en adelante no deben salir de los complejos sino es con un traje protector.”_

-Vamos, Steve, hay que ayudar con ese aterrizaje.

El rubio miró por encima de su ojo a JARVIS llamando a otros drones para encargarse del escudo y la situación, mientras ellos iban de vuelta al complejo para tomar sus trajes protectores y cascos, una medida extra pero no por ello menos importante para sobrevivir al golpe de un viento solar. Marte aún no poseía una atmósfera lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir el paso de rayos ultravioleta, aún debían protegerse con la diferencia que ahora poseían mejores equipos y a tres científicos genios trabajando en ello. Mientras el comandante daba sus órdenes, Stark, Banner y Pym trabajaban en los campos de todas las colonias, y el aterrizaje de la Attilan que era cuestión de horas para verla entrar al fin en la atmósfera marciana.

-A los de Genosha no les va a gustar que la nave llegue tan cerca de su colonia -comentó Hank.

-A nadie en realidad -dijo Bruce, rascándose su nuca- No sabemos qué planes tienen y además si son humanos genéticamente modificados pueden traer consigo algún microorganismo que desate alguna epidemia entre nosotros.

-¿Portadores de armas biológicas, Brucie?

-Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar, Tony.

-Manos a la obra, debemos tomar las medidas precisas para ello.

-¿Estás bien, Tony?

Éste rodó sus ojos, riendo. -Dejen de preguntar eso, en serio.

Las siguientes horas fueron cruciales, todos los motores de la Attilan estaban rostizados, y sus equipos de comunicación a punto de perderse luego de pasar esos años viajando por el espacio. Tenían poco tiempo antes de darles las coordenadas para un marinaje seguro en una de las altiplanicies, y luego proporcionarles un campo de emergencia ante la primera ola de viento solar. Los colonos fueron preparándose, las comunicaciones fallarían los próximos días, no se diga los mensajes de la Tierra. Estarían completamente solos, con los recién llegados y todos los planes de contingencia estarían más que ocupados. Ese pensamiento agradó a Tony, quien de nuevo fue interrumpido por Steve, quien llegó discretamente para “robárselo” de los laboratorios e ir a su oficina sin hacer prácticamente ninguna pregunta del motivo.

-Por favor, sean discretos -fue lo que comentó Pym al verlos salir.

Tony negó con una sonrisa tensa, mirando al comandante al que siguió algo consternado. Fueron a su oficina, donde les esperaba Natasha con una expresión que no le había visto el castaño. Ella solo le abrazó y les dejó solos.

-Steve, ¿qué está pasando? Debemos…

-María Stark quiere hablar contigo.

Aquella frase silenció a Stark, pasando saliva al momento de entrar a la oficina y ver aquella pantalla con la imagen de una mujer de cabellos blancos y arrugas en su rostro pero que aún conservaba su belleza, sonriéndole como solo una madre sabe hacerlo. Steve estaba por dejarle, pero la mano del castaño le alcanzó, deteniéndole y pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara. Iba a necesitar de su apoyo. El comandante asintió, entrelazando sus manos en silencio respetuoso mientras Tony se dirigía a su madre con una voz temblorosa.

-Mamá.

_-Bambino_ … -la voz de María era cansada, casi ronca- _Pepper me ha contado lo que tratas de intentar_.

-Quería llegar a ti.

_-Pero no tienes que viajar para hacerlo, caro mio. Ya estás conmigo._

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo?

_-Porque conozco a mi hijo, y sé que no se hubiera marchado de haber sabido que su madre estaba enferma del corazón, que igualmente había sido envenenada. No, amore mio. Suficiente he pasado con verte salir adelante con ese reactor para anclarte a este mundo que ya nada tiene que ofrecer. Allá tienes una nueva oportunidad_ -los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el rubio con una sonrisa- _Y sé que vivirás mejor de lo que has vivido aquí._

-Pero…

_-La más grande prueba de amor, es desaparecer de la vida de alguien, bambino. Deja que tu madre se despida con la seguridad de que su pequeño habrá de forjar un nuevo futuro, lejos de tanta corrupción, tanto dolor y guerra. ¿No es lo que toda madre quiere para sus hijos?_

-No es justo.

_-Quizá, caro mio. Pero no por ello habrás de entristecer. Estoy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también lo estuvo_.

-Lo sé… me lo dijo la última vez que hablamos.

_-Entonces ya nada tienes que hacer en la Tierra. Vive feliz, vive tranquilo, hijo mío. Es la última voluntad de tu madre, si de verdad la amas, no te arriesgarás a venir, ni harás nada que te ponga en peligro por mí. ¿Lo harás, Anthony?_

Con un suspiro profundo, el castaño asintió, apretando la mano del comandante.

-Sí, mamá.

La sonrisa de María se amplió, sus ojos se humedecieron.

_-Yo sé que no crees en dios alguno, cielo, pero yo sí. Y creo que estaré en un lugar donde podré no solo verte sino también protegerte. Así que no debes llorar, porque voy…_

La comunicación se cortó, la primera oleada del viento solar llegaba más rápido de lo que hubieran calculado. Tony se quedó mirando la estática de la pantalla hasta que Steve con un gesto la desapareció, solo entonces se giró a él con una media sonrisa, tratando de cumplir su promesa más el rubio sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, así que le abrazó con fuerza, besando sus cabellos y permitiendo que llorara acunado entre sus brazos todo lo que quisiera. Escucharon la voz de JARVIS avisando de la caída de la Attilan en la altiplanicie donde esperaba ya un escudo para envolverla y esperar hasta que pasara esta primera oleada de radiación, con los avisos de las otras colonias que el comandante respondió apenas. Tenía sus propios ojos húmedos, resistiendo para el castaño oculto en su pecho, mientras veía la imagen borrosa de una nave levantar una columna de humo al estrellarse con tierra marciana.


	12. Genosha

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_You were Mother Nature's son._   
_Someone to whom I could relate._   
_Your needle and your damage done,_   
_Remains a sordid twist of fate,_   
_Now I'm trying to wake you up,_   
_To pull you from the liquid sky._   
_Cause if I don't we'll both end up with just your songs that say goodbye._

_My oh my._   
_A song to say goodbye,_   
_A song to say goodbye,_   
_A song to say,_   
_Before our innocence was lost you were always one of those blessed with lucky sevens,_   
_And a voice that made me cry._   
_It's a song to say goodbye_

 

A song to say goodbye, Placebo.

 

 

**Genosha.**

 

De todas las colonias en Marte, Genosha era la única que tenía por característica el ser exclusivamente para nativos marcianos, cuya mínima ascendencia fuese de tres generaciones atrás de padres y abuelos nacidos en el planeta rojo. Tal motivo era en parte una ideología generalizada, aunque no impuesta entre todos los colonos, de que Marte pertenecía a los marcianos, no a los habitantes de la Tierra quienes habían probado luego de siglos de existencia en un extinto planeta azul, que no sabían cuidar del hogar en donde habían nacido. Así que Genosha no solo albergaba a los nacidos en aquel mundo, cuyos ojos violetas eran su rasgo característico, también se conocían los experimentos genéticos a los que ellos mismos se sometían para tener mayor adaptación a las condiciones de su amado Marte.

Ir a Genosha era como visitar un carnaval de mutantes humanos, con rasgos animales o bien deformaciones en huesos, músculos e incluso otras características poco conocidas como la mejora de habilidades mentales. Aunque en Manhattan no aprobaran del todo esa clase de modificaciones a nivel genético al no tener pruebas fehacientes de estudios al largo plazo que comprobaran la seguridad de tales experimentos, tampoco estaban en contra de Genosha y sus habitantes. La mayor parte de las colonias restantes ya se había inventado cuentos sobre este lugar, de la misma forma en que un tiempo el hombre prehistórico creo a los dioses a su imagen y semejanza para explicar las cosas que no podía comprender. Humanos volando sin necesidad de alas o robots, poderes sobrenaturales o incluso a veces les adjudicaban la aparición de algún Látigo de Fuego.

Pero todo eso quedaba a un lado con la reciente acción de los Genoshianos cuando la nave Attilan se estrelló cerca de su colonia. Después de que los vientos solares pasaran y la amenaza permitiera el rescate de los recién llegados terrícolas, Genosha tomó cartas en el asunto más rápido que toda la junta de jefes, adelantándose a sus planes y enviando de inmediato a cuarentena a Blackagar Boltagon y su familia, compañeros de viaje junto con otros temerarios aventureros. Bruce Banner le concedió razón sobre la cuarentena que todos debían pasar más estaba consciente de que sí lo habían hecho era además para investigar cuáles eran las modificaciones genéticas que traían consigo, quizá virus que causaran alguna epidemia como un ataque biológico de una Tierra con la que no podían comunicarse hasta que los satélites se reestablecieran. Mientras tanto, estaban a ciegas en completa autonomía con un planeta con tormentas cada vez más recurrentes.

Steve y otros jefes de colonias no estaban muy de acuerdo con la acción de Genosha al obligar a los Attilianos -como les nombraron- a entregar muestras de sus ADN como a estar bajo supervisión constante y encerrados dentro de las instalaciones de cuarentena en prácticamente lo que sería una cárcel, muy diferente a lo que el comandante había experimentado. Querían hablar con Medusa, como le nombró Tony, puesto que, por el aterrizaje forzoso, Boltagon había sufrido un accidente y no podía hablar. El Doctor Banner se había autonombrado como embajador de Manhattan para no levantar más enojos de la muy inquisitiva colonia, que aún se mostraba reticente a permitir la entrada a Rogers y sus hombres. Acompañándole, estaban el Teniente Barton y también el Agente Olsen. Puesto que uno de los científicos de Genosha, el Doctor Henry McCoy conocía a Bruce, el recibimiento fue cálido y sin problemas para los tres.

-No tardes mucho -murmuró un serio Clint Barton mientras aterrizaba la nave en Genosha, mirando de reojo a Bruce en un asiento detrás- Esta gente me pone los nervios de punta.

-Afortunadamente solo los nervios -contestó en su lugar Loren con una sonrisa burlona.

Banner rodó sus ojos. -Hank puede darnos información relevante, no tardaré mucho. Mientras tanto, ustedes dos procuren no meterse en problemas, ¿quieren?

-El celoso no soy yo -replicó el ojiverde, bastante divertido.

-Mira, bibliotecario…

-Oh, el Doctor McCoy no viene solo -Olsen señaló con un dedo delante del teniente.

Acercándose a la pista de aterrizaje, estaba el amigo de Bruce, tan peculiar con su aspecto antropomorfo y ese pelaje azul que le había ganado el mote de Bestia por parte del bibliotecario, enfundado en su uniforme blanco con franjas amarillas formando una X en su pecho. A su lado, estaba Remy LeBeau con cara de pocos amigos y una mujer de cabellos blancos, hermosa, pero con una mirada fiera, su piel reflejaba la luz como si fuese translúcida. Las famosas modificaciones genéticas de Genosha, producto de varias generaciones de sangre pura entre colonos. Bruce se colocó sus lentes, palmeando el hombro de Clint antes de salir y encontrarse con aquella comitiva que les daba la bienvenida en un mediodía rojizo, aunque de clima estable.

-Banner, siempre un gusto trabajar contigo -saludó Hank con una mano ancha y peluda que ofreció para ser estrechada.

-McCoy, espero no estés muy ocupado.

-Para nada si se trata de que me pongas al tanto de tus investigaciones.

-Realmente no soy así de sorprendente -sonrió el otro- Señorita Frost, un placer verla de vuelta en Genosha.

-Doctor Banner -ella posó su mirada en el militar- Teniente Barton, Agente Olsen.

-Siempre tan hermosa y cálida, Emma -Loren le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hablar -intervino el Doctor McCoy antes de que saltaran algunos enojos- Agente Olsen, seguramente disfrutará de la compañía de Remy.

-Bueno… mientras no me pida cerveza de maíz porque no la hemos traído con nosotros, me temo que nuestros obsequios son más bien de tipo intelectual.

-Eso espero -replicó Emma Frost sin verles- Remy, que el agente no se aburra mientras el Doctor Banner habla con el Doctor McCoy.

-De acuerdo. Agente Olsen, tenemos nuevas adquisiciones en la biblioteca que seguro le encantarán.

-Tú ve detrás de tu doctor o te lo roban -susurró el ojiverde al teniente con una palmada en su hombro antes de tomar otro camino.

Barton le gruñó, pero hizo caso mientras que Loren solo rió ante semejantes tonterías, era cierto que los Genoshianos podían ser intimidantes, pero no eran unos monstruos como luego querían hacerlos parecer, sobre todo los recién llegados terrícolas que poco conocían de los marcianos. Remy LeBeau, al que apodaban Gambito con unas manos que ejecutan excelentes trucos de cartas entre otras cosas menos honrosas, le llevó por el camino oficial, desviándose en un punto ciego de las cámaras hacia la sala subterránea en el edificio principal de la colonia, el Museo de la Memoria como le llamaban. De los sitios favoritos del agente al tener cantidad de documentos históricos que remontaban incluso a tiempos previos a la colonización de Marte. Ahí también se encontraba una escuela de entrenamiento para los colonos que estaban adaptándose a sus modificaciones genéticas, motivo por el cual era un sitio muy bien vigilado, a menos que se tuviera a un desvergonzado como Remy para colarlo hasta las bóvedas privadas del Profesor Charles Xavier, Jefe de Genosha.

-Te cobraré con otro favor porque esta sala está el triple de asegurada que el resto -se quejó Remy cuando abrió uno de los pasadizos secretos que daban a la bóveda.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Estaré encantado de ver como se te queman las manos por meterte tanta vacuna. ¿Le gusto el regalo a Anna Marie?

Remy sonrió ladino. -Pasamos una noche genial. Por allá.

Los abuelos de Erik Lehnsherr fueron los que tomaron documentos y otros objetos de la destruida Manhattan para llevárselos consigo una vez que la reconstruyeron, puesto que no había todavía un sitio donde resguardarlos. Con el tiempo, los jefes de la antigua colonia simplemente dejaron como guardianes honorarios a Genosha, de una memoria a la que el resto de las colonias se unió, entregando a sus bóvedas todo lo que se rescató en otras colonias. A nadie le pareció mala idea, además, con la forma de pensar de sus habitantes era más que seguro que las memorias de los viejos tiempos no se perderían. Generalmente se podía tener acceso a los documentos, pero había cosas que eran exclusivas para ciertos ojos. Loren y Remy estaban en una de esas bóvedas secretas cuyas claves tenía únicamente el Profesor Xavier pero el ojiverde ya conocía las mañas como debilidades del otro y su debilidad por la bella aunque fiera Anna Marie como para sobornarle y conseguir entrar a esa sala donde estaban objetos y documentos no digitalizados, mantenidos en cápsulas herméticas y selladas al vacío.

El Agente Olsen fue directo a los papeles que buscaba, sin embargo, el interés que tenía por las notas de los padres de Genosha sobre Manhattan y su antigua estructura se perdió cuando vio otro objeto del cual no sabía su existencia. Un extraño aparato que parecía un pequeño visor pero tenía insertada una filmilla pequeña. El objeto estaba roto pero la filmilla estaba intacta gracias a su marco que la salvó de lo que seguramente fue el peor de los tornados, quedándose atorada en el visor. Remy también se acercó, masticando un chicle al tiempo que señaló la cápsula donde flotaba aquel peculiar aparato, con marcas de quemadura, rasguños, dejando ver en su viejísimo material que alguna vez tuvo adheribles infantiles, fue manchado por lo que seguramente fue tinta y a ojos de Loren, perteneció con bastante seguridad a un par de niños inquietos.

-Es un juguete -apuntó LeBeau, confirmando las sospechas del ojiverde- Esa como filmilla perteneció a una serie de fotografías que ibas colocando delante de tus ojos y que veías como si fuesen una película entrecortada. Yo vi uno parecido en la Tierra.

-¿Cuándo…? No me digas, no quiero saber. ¿Un juguete, eh? ¿Y de que es la imagen?

-Pues no lo sé bien.

-¿Ya lo has sacado de su cápsula, cierto Remy?

-Okay sí, todo lo he sacado para verlo, tenía curiosidad, ¿okay? Pero no maltraté ni contaminé nada.

La mirada del bibliotecario se afiló. -Sé que tienes una idea de qué es la imagen del visor.

-Mejor te la muestro.

Remy se alejó, sacando debajo de sus ropas luego de hurgar por todos lados, un microchip que insertó en una abertura de la base en la cápsula. Códigos binarios rodearon los cristales antes de ir desapareciendo. El ojiverde se asustó de que fuesen a tocar con manos sucias una reliquia que se había mantenido intacta gracias al vacío, pero su guía ya había tomado unos guantes estériles de un rincón, sujetando el visor que giró para que el agente pudiera mirar dentro y así quitarse la duda sobre lo que contenía la filmilla. Sin tocarla, Loren refunfuñó ante el improvisado método, inclinándose un poco para ver dentro. La fotografía impresa estaba maltratada como no podía ser de otra manera, pero sin duda su material original había permitido su supervivencia a semejante desastre, obsequiándole un tesoro que hizo su corazón latir aprisa.

Arno y Gregory Shelley dentro de lo que parecía un bunker, con JARVIS.

El espacio era muy pequeño, de hecho, los niños eran los únicos dentro del refugio, la cabeza de JARVIS o lo que fungía como tal se asomaba por el techo. La mano de Arno estaba muy cercana lo que significaba que él había tomado la fotografía que luego puso en la filmilla. Estaban aparentemente sobre una diminuta colchoneta con frazadas, probablemente probando ese refugio o bien, siendo niños, escondiéndose con ayuda de su leal protector. Imposible determinar los colores porque la imagen era toda en sepia y rojo, pero algo que llamó la atención del ojiverde fueron las bandas de JARVIS, tan similares a las de la cápsula incendiada y perdida en los talleres de Tony. Antes de imponerse la moda de las estrellas, las bandas señalaban a qué colonia pertenecía cada habitante, pero además el grueso como el número de ellas indicaba el rango. Aquellas en la perdida reliquia eran iguales a las que se alcanzaban a ver en el dron.

La tenue luz detrás de JARVIS indicaba que el refugio daba a la superficie, seguramente tenía una escalerilla de descenso, por ello no se veía todo tan iluminado, considerando el daño a la fotografía. Loren apretó sus labios. Si las palabras de Donald eran correctas, el refugio se localizaba debajo del plantío sur, cercan a la zona de aterrizaje y cuarentena por la que había llegado el militar junto con el Comandante Rogers hace ya meses. Y si el Sargento Barnes no estaba engañándoles, había cuerpos dentro. Se estremeció, alejándose del visor que Remy devolvió sin que alarmas u otro dispositivo se encendiera. Una vez que se quitó los guantes, se giró al agente con los brazos cruzados, mirando el visor que ya flotaba de nuevo en la seguridad de su cápsula al vacío.

-¿Es raro, no? Ver estas cosas que fueron de gente ya muerta.

-Sí, mucho. Gracias por el tour pero debemos irnos.

-Muy de acuerdo, el virus no durará tanto.

-Tenemos que hacernos ver en la biblioteca.

-¿Sabes dónde queda, no?

-La estructura de Genosha es de sobra conocida.

-Solamente entre marcianos -Remy arqueó una ceja.

-Solamente entre marcianos -el ojiverde sacó un paquetito que entregó a su cómplice, con el nombre de Industrias Stark impreso- Que lo disfrutes.

-Es todo un gusto hacer tratos contigo, Loren Olsen.

-Una cosa más, ¿estas bóvedas tienen algún sistema inteligente conectado al de Genosha?

-No, son mecanismos completamente mecánicos, pensados para seguir funcionando en caso de un Látigo de Fuego. Podrían usarse de refugios.

-Tiene sentido.

-Sabes que en Marte todo debe tener sentido.

Loren torció una sonrisa. -Hasta pronto, Remy LeBeau.

Asegurándose de que no dejaran ninguna huella de su presencia en la bóveda, tomaron su camino hacia la biblioteca, charlando como si no pasara nada frente a los guardias o colonos. Genosha era la única colonia con edificios de varios pisos, contrario a las habituales construcciones de una o dos plantas del resto, con muchos laboratorios de genética que era su fuerte. El ojiverde caminó tranquilamente por las anchas veredas que serpenteaban entre los edificios, saludando uno que otro colono al que ya reconocía, ganándose a veces miradas de desaprobación pues no eran muy afectos a recibir visitas más que para casos estrictamente necesarios. El edificio perteneciente a la amplia librería estaba a un par de cuadras, ambos hombres aceleraron el paso, el agente preparando sus credenciales que presentar en la entrada, mirando por el rabillo del ojo los sistemas de seguridad.

-¿Motivo de su visita? -preguntó un guardia.

-Oh, adquisiciones para Manhattan -fue Remy quien respondió en su papel de guía.

Mientras ellos dos entraban a la biblioteca, Bruce estaba leyendo los informes de Hank a cerca del ADN de los Attilianos con una expresión de asombro que no pudo ocultar. El Doctor McCoy era muy puntual con sus análisis por lo que una equivocación era impensable, además de que eran los resultados de todos los viajeros dentro de la Attilan. Levantándose de su asiento, Banner miró las diferentes pantallas con esos mismos análisis, sobándose su mentón. Hank asintió a su gesto, mirando también esas proyecciones holográficas.

-Son armas biológicas.

-¿Qué ha dicho el Profesor Xavier de esto?

-Ha pedido mi discreción como la tuya, has podido ver esto para que no se diga que Genosha es el paranoico que todos señalan.

-Pero no tienen activador, ¿o lo has encontrado?

-Ellos afirman que son voluntarios que escaparon de los experimentos que hicieron en ellos, por eso robaron la Attilan y vinieron a Marte. No tenemos ahora comunicación con la Tierra para corroborar eso, bien podrían estar mintiendo.

-Originalmente pedían un sitio donde quedarse, ¿cierto?

-Erik cree que era para usar el activador.

-Seguro ha despedazado la Attilan para encontrarlo -Bruce sonrió pese a todo.

-Y lo has dicho de forma poética. De no ser por la siempre cordialidad de Charles, estos terrícolas ya estarían bien enterrados en suelo marciano.

-Hank, es cierto que su ADN es peligroso, sobre todo para ustedes, pero no creo que sean las intenciones de esta gente el atacar.

-¿Crees su historia?

-Tony ya sospechaba que algo estaban tramando en la Tierra porque cada vez había más trabas para los despegues de los transbordadores de Industrias Stark. De las últimas comunicaciones, la Agente Romanoff tuvo una llamada del Secretario de la Federación, reclamando que se transmitieran todos los datos de los colonos en Marte para un censo.

-Seguramente la Agente Romanoff no se los proporcionó.

-¿Qué hubiera hecho Emma?

El Doctor McCoy rió discreto. -Oh, bueno. Pero no puedes negar que bien pueden ser espías, Bruce.

-Desafortunadamente hay un cincuenta y cincuenta de probabilidades. ¿Cómo despejar dudas?

-Por eso solicité que aceptaran tu visita. Necesitamos tener un mejor panorama de esto.

-Hank, ¿qué hay de Wanda? Ella tiene esa capacidad de…

-No está en su mejor momento -el rostro del otro ensombreció- Sabes que con su habilidad para detectar cambios a nivel molecular también tiene ciertos episodios…

-Oh, lo siento.

-Ahora son menos recurrentes, pero cuando suceden… bueno…

-¿Por eso ni el profesor ni su esposo nos recibieron?

Hank asintió. -Están cuidándola. Su mente es más inestable.

-Me parece que es está sufriendo una sobrecarga de información.

-Es posible -suspiró McCoy, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué haremos con los Attilianos?

-Algo es seguro, deben cumplir su tiempo de cuarentena. Todos lo han hecho.

-¿Y luego?

-Después… -Bruce suspiró hondo- Realmente no lo sé, por tu expresión estoy deduciendo que Genosha tiene planes no agradables para ellos.

-Las minas de metano.

-Hank, no.

-Si en verdad dicen la verdad, no serán afectados y resistirán. En caso de que traten de esparcir una plaga en nuestro hogar, se llevarán una sorpresa muy dolorosa.

-Es cruel, de cualquier forma, las minas de metano solo son para los drones.

-Erik no los quiere en ninguna colonia.

-Somos hombres de ciencia no de política, creo que este asunto debe quedar en manos de todos los jefes de colonias.

-¿Qué hay de JARVIS?

Eso dejó perplejo a Bruce. -¿JARVIS?

-Él podría hacer hablar a los Attilianos.

-Hank, Hank, él no lastimaría…

-A ningún marciano, eso no incluye terrícolas -el Genoshiano se le acercó- Tenemos una perfecta idea de lo que puede ser capaz el Mayordomo de Manhattan, ¿olvidas que guardamos las memorias de los primeros colonos?

-Usarlo de verdugo…

-Nosotros experimentamos en nuestros cuerpos para adaptarnos a nuestro hogar como alguna vez lo hicieron nuestros ancestros en otro planeta. Estos extraños que llegaron de manera sospechosa y que piden asilo como si fuesen refugiados traen en su ADN microorganismos que pueden ser fatales para todo colono, así hayan llegado también de la Tierra. ¿Qué crees que haría JARVIS si lo supiera? Lo mismo que hizo con todos los espías de HYDRA cuando los encontró. Bruce, ya lo sabes, Manhattan fue la base de operaciones de esos locos sin que el Doctor Shelley se diera cuenta que estaba rodeado de puro traidor, hasta que JARVIS tomó cartas en el asunto. ¿Por qué no ahora cuando no solo una colonia, sino un planeta entero corre riesgo?

-Porque es inhumano, Hank. No apoyo a los Attilianos pero eso sería como… como lo que hacen en la Tierra. Asesinar a quienes no estén a favor, a quienes representen una amenaza… o un estorbo. Definitivamente no podemos ser como ellos, tenemos y debemos ser mejores.

-Lo entiendo, Bruce, pero quiero vivir también. Una cosa es que los demás nos llamen raros, pero siempre somos bienvenidos en sus vidas como en la boda de los Barnes, a que de pronto seamos los blancos de armas biológicas.

-¿Por qué todo siempre debe complicarse? -Bruce hizo una cara graciosa.

Ambos doctores rieron, apagando las pantallas para salir de aquel laboratorio, quedando de acuerdo en que los datos del Doctor McCoy debían ser enviados a Manhattan para que Pym como Stark pudieran ayudar al momento de la reunión de los jefes de colonia y así tomar una decisión sobre lo que podrían hacer respecto a los Attilianos. Hank estaba de acuerdo en que no podían tratarlos de manera cruel, pero sobre él recaía la seguridad y salud en Genosha, de la misma forma que Bruce estaba al tanto de las verdaderas anécdotas que recaían en JARVIS, escuchadas del mismísimo Tony no hacía poco tiempo. Él prefería que todo estuviera en paz, pero cuando todo se complicaba, se estresaba al ver que las opciones disponibles eran las que menos anhelaba ver.

Emma Frost y Clint Barton les esperaban afuera en un ambiente tenso que hizo reír a Banner, porque conocía el carácter del teniente para bromear insultando a quienes no le trataban bien. Hank estaba por hablar cuando una alarma sonó, luces rojas les iluminaron y la voz mecánica del sistema de seguridad de Genosha habló, alertando de la entrada de otro objeto a Marte. Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada antes de ir corriendo al primer balcón junto con otros colonos para ver aquello. Incluso en el interior tan bien sellado del complejo de los laboratorios, alcanzaron a escuchar el rugido de una nave cayéndose a pedazos. De tamaño superior a la Attilan, pasó por el firmamento encima de la colonia bajo la mirada aterrada de sus habitantes quienes creyeron que iba a explotar sobre ellos, pero estaba aún muy alto para eso, más su tamaño la hacía ver de esa manera. Clint sujetó el codo de Bruce quien palideció, pasando saliva.

-No puede ser…

-¿Es…? -el teniente le miró, buscando confirmar su sospecha.

-Sí, es la nave de emergencia que Tony construyó.

-¿Cómo pudo haber caído…? -siseó Barton en la voz más baja que pudo, mirando alrededor- ¿Fue la Attilan?

El Doctor McCoy pudo escucharles, igual que Emma, quien frunció su ceño.

-Los Attilianos nos han declarado la guerra -afirmó ella.

-¡Señorita Frost!

El personal alrededor prestó atención a las últimas palabras de Frost, comenzando a murmurar. Aquel caos solamente estaba por empeorar. Una pantalla se activó para sorpresa de todos que aún veían a la nave ir deshaciéndose en el cielo rojizo mientras una pálida, histérica Wanda parecía pelear con alguien de cabellos platinados, empujando sus manos con el fin de conseguir hablar a la pantalla que no solo se proyectó ahí en los laboratorios sino en toda Genosha.

_-¡Wanda no!_

_-¡Hija!_

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos se volvió a la pantalla, tenía la mirada febril que la palidez de su rostro aumentó.

_-¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! ¡UN LÁTIGO DE FUEGO HA DESPERTADO!_

Todos brincaron del suelo al escuchar como la nave finalmente se partió en gigantes pedazos que tomaron diferentes direcciones mientras un nuevo rugido recorrió el cielo marciano con las nubes comenzando a arremolinarse de una manera poco usual pero no para Genosha, que sabía prácticamente de memoria los signos característicos de un Látigo de Fuego nivel siete. La ola mortal que recorrería el planeta, barriendo con todo lo que hubiera en su superficie y la única salvación para todos los colonos terminaba de caerse envuelta en fuego en el horizonte como sus esperanzas.


	13. Jarvis

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,_  
 _excepto cuando esté mi corazón_  
 _unido al tuyo en celestial alianza_  
 _de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor._  
  
_Es la llama de mi alma cual aurora,_  
 _brillando en el recinto sepulcral:_  
 _casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna..._  
 _ni la muerte la puede mancillar._  
  
_¡Acuérdate de mí!... Cerca a mi tumba_  
 _no pases, no, sin regalarme tu plegaria;_  
 _para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura_  
 _que el saber que has olvidado mi dolor._  
  
_Oye mi última voz. No es un delito_  
 _rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás_  
 _te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo_  
 _que sobre mi tumba derrames tus lágrimas._

Acuérdate de mí, Lord Byron.

 

 

 

**Jarvis.**

 

 

 

Muerte.

 

Eso era lo que les esperaba a todos.

 

 

Manhattan era un completo caos, con los colonos tratando de buscar un refugio entre los búnkeres enterrados varios metros bajo el suelo, de aquellos viejos construidos por el Doctor Marty Shelley. Los gritos desesperados de la joven Wanda de Genosha habían sido escuchados por todas las colonias antes de que las comunicaciones fuesen cortadas por el primer choque del viento marciano cargado de electrostática, el antecesor de un Látigo de Fuego formándose no muy lejos de Manhattan, la primera colonia que sería azotada por esta muerte espantosa. El hecho de buscar refugio bajo las instalaciones no era garantía de sobrevivencia y eso JARVIS lo sabía, pero nadie estaba escuchándole pese a intentar calmarlos.

Tony no podía creer todavía que su nave hubiese caído, esos cálculos habían fallado y eso le había dejado en cierto estado catatónico que solamente Janet Van Dyne pudo romper al darle una bofetada con lágrimas en los ojos para decirle que tenían que protegerse de alguna manera. Había tres mentes científicas que valían por todas las de la Tierra, tenían que hacer una diferencia. Lo cierto era que todos estaban muertos del miedo al escuchar los rugidos de un cielo cada vez más cobrizo que estaba ocultando ya el sol con las nubes arremolinándose entre relámpagos cual garras furiosas rasgando el cielo. Pero Tony no podía creerlo porque él había diseñado la nave para que no fuese alcanzada por ningún fenómeno de Marte y así garantizar el escape seguro de todos los colonos. Ahora ninguna nave de emergencia podía despegar ya, lo único que quedaba eran sus armaduras que poco o nada servían.

-¡TONY! -Steve llegó a él, sacudiéndole por los hombros- ¡Tienes que ir con los demás! ¡Vayan a Genosha! ¡En sus bóvedas estarán seguros!

-No alcanzaremos a llegar… es demasiado tarde.

-¡TONY! -rugió el comandante, con ojos afiebrados, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que le viera- ¡Pueden salvarse pero tienen que irse ahora!

-“ _No servirá de nada_ ” -interrumpió JARVIS, entando al taller del millonario.

-¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Esto lo ocasionaste tú! -el comandante sacó una de sus armas que solo disparó al techo por la tenaza que le golpeó, Tony respingó, abriendo sus ojos al ver al dron erguirse en toda su estatura.

-¿J?

-“ _Por favor….”_

-¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Aléjate de Tony!

_-“Éste látigo es necesario, si pudieran permitirme…”_

Rogers ya no quiso escuchar más, buscando otra arma en la mesa de trabajo del castaño. Un disparo de aquel ojo reactor le detuvo en seco, haciendo que ambos hombres se alejaran de inmediato de él. Toda la colonia se cimbró, las alarmas chillaron hasta romperse en la alerta máxima.

_-“Si pudieran permitirme unos segundos, todo estará bien.”_

-A ti no…

-¡Steve! -Tony jaló su brazo- Él puede tener la clave para salvarnos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

_-“Porque él me conoce_ ” -respondió JARVIS, encogiendo sus tenazas.

Steve miró acusadoramente al millonario quien negó, abrazándose a él por su cintura y volviendo sus ojos al robot, quien guardó silencio por unos instantes. Una de sus tenazas se clavó con fuerza y de manera inesperada sobre su propia coraza justo detrás del ojo reactor, de ahí extrajo lo que parecía un microchip antiguo y algo quemado que puso en uno de los tantos lectores que había en el taller. Los otros dos solamente le observaron entre sacudidas del complejo mientras una película aparecía en una pantalla holográfica. Era sin duda, la filmación completa de la que el Agente Loren Olsen solamente viera unos fragmentos, de las fotografías que estuvieran en Genosha, los cuentos que se pasaran de generación en generación entre los nativos marcianos.

Marty Shelley había sido un científico de HYDRA, que había encontrado la ecuación perfecta que hiciera funcionar un cerebro positrónico y con ello, crear una generación de robots soldados que darían a HYDRA la victoria sobre un planeta cada vez más agonizante. Al mismo tiempo, una colega suya había conseguido la modificación del genoma humano a un nivel nunca visto, no solo podrían tener robots, sino androides, mitad humano mitad robot. Soldados perfectos. Pero Shelley jamás quiso estar en la organización, era uno de tantos científicos secuestrados que trabajaban esclavizados en una base secreta y el anuncio de ser padre -aunque fuese originalmente un cruel experimento- le dieron el empujón necesario para traicionar a HYDRA.

Huyó de la Tierra cuando su primogénito nació.

Pero HYDRA no iba a soltar algo tan bueno y menos sabiendo que el primer hijo de Shelley llevaba en su sangre lo que más adelante desembocaría en el Proyecto Renacimiento. Pese a semejantes peligros, los Shelley decidieron tener un segundo hijo, porque ahora tenían consigo a JARVIS en una versión arcaica, el siempre fiel robot que nunca les traicionaría porque no solo era una inteligencia artificial, poseía una consciencia propia que se había encariñado con los hijos del doctor. HYDRA había envenado a su esposa, así que el Mayordomo de Manhattan se convirtió en esa figura y más tarde, también en un padre cuando aquellos espías provocaron la demencia en Shelley.

-“ _Yo fui por el Doctor Ho Yinsen a la base secreta de HYDRA donde le tuvieron prisionero, le traje a base de mentiras diciéndole que mi creador había pedido que fuese a Marte para crearme una fuente de energía más estable que las baterías que me alimentaban. Jamás le dije que el Doctor Shelley ya estaba loco antes de marcharme, fingí sorpresa… y los niños me apoyaron.”_

Steve abrió sus ojos de par en par, apretando la mano de Tony.

-“ _Jugábamos a los vaqueros e indios, HYDRA eran los indios que atacaban las colonias y ellos los valientes vaqueros que defenderían su hogar_ ” -explicó el dron mirando la pantalla con Gregory y Arno correteando entre los maizales- “ _Ellos nunca se quejaron, siempre confiaron en mí… siempre.”_

JARVIS inclinó su cuerpo como si estuviera adolorido.

_-“Yo ahogué a la esposa de mi creador cuando estaba sufriendo demasiado y la Tierra se negó a enviar medicamentos. Yo asesiné a los miembros de HYDRA, uno por uno conforme los fui descubriendo. Yo puse al Doctor en su cápsula y lo enterré vivo… no pude quitarle la vida, sé que debí hacerlo por compasión, pero… no pude…”_

-J-JARVIS -Tony estaba horrorizado.

_-“Siempre he mentido, nunca nadie me preguntó las razones.”_

-Por todas las estrellas… -Steve buscó con la mirada otra arma.

_-“El Doctor Yinsen era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de que yo estaba detrás de todo. Amablemente se ofreció como sacrificio cuando descubrimos los túneles secretos de HYDRA que conectaban con todas las colonias. Teníamos que destruirlos, pero solamente estábamos los dos para hacerlo y un científico con un dron como yo no éramos suficientes. Le recordé al doctor sobre el viento solar que había tocado mi cerebro positrónico, de ahí tuvo la idea para proteger no solo a mis hijos… sino incluso a la fastidiosa Tierra. El Látigo de Fuego.”_

-¿T-Tus hijos? -el comandante tiró del castaño para que se colocara detrás de él. JARVIS se irguió, enterrando sus tenazas en el suelo que partió.

_-“Sé lo que piensa, Comandante Rogers, que vivo en un bucle de simulación virtual. Una excelente teoría sino fuese porque es mentira… de cierta manera. Pero ya no importa, nunca nadie me preguntó razones.”_

-JARVIS -el castaño tragó saliva- El Látigo…

_-“Yo diseñé aquel refugio para ellos, para mis hijos, les prometí que ahí estarían a salvo porque estaba en el punto perfecto. El reactor fue demasiado poderoso, la onda de choque barrió con todo. Solamente debía levantar unos metros para descubrir los túneles. Nadie realmente iba a morir… menos ellos. Yo… yo…”_

El comandante cubrió a Tony cuando un pedazo del techo del taller cayó y otro tanto salió volando, no había tiempo que perder, pero no se atrevieron a moverse de su sitio, aterrorizados por el dron que parecía mirar al suelo abierto por sus tenazas que comenzaron a rascar.

_-“Fui al refugio, ya estaba sellado, Arno era tan obediente. Gregory dejó su osito en la tierra como señal para que yo supiera dónde estaban ocultos. El Látigo de Fuego arrancaría su refugio a menos que hiciera algo. Era su padre, tenía que protegerlos, así que usé el peso de mi cuerpo y enterrar más aquel refugio. Dolió mucho cuando mi coraza fue arrancada, estaba aterrado, no quería perder a mis hijos así que empujé y empujé…”_

-Los asfixiaste -Steve estaba pálido igual que el castaño.

_-“Cuando todo pasó… tardé mucho en volver en sí. Estaba demasiado herido para sacar rápido a mis hijos… cuando pude abrir el refugio ahí estaban, durmiendo como los inocentes que siempre fueron, abrazados… con sus cuerpos aplastados.”_

Tony se llevó una mano a la boca, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El comandante estaba estupefacto. Un rugido sacó al Mayordomo de Manhattan de sus recuerdos, haciendo que se irguiera y caminara a los hombros que prácticamente le huyeron hasta quedar entre una pared y el dron.

_-“No hay tiempo que perder, ya viene. Sólo quería decir esto Señor Stark: lamento mucho el haberle mentido todo este tiempo. Ninguna historia es cierta, yo las inventé todas salvo lo que acabo de decir. Nadie nunca me preguntó las razones.”_

-Estabas protegiendo a tus hijos -murmuró Stark.

JARVIS le miró fijamente, levantando un codo de su tenaza para tocar su mejilla.

_-“Sería como tú… yo le había prometido que podría ser un genio y regresar a casa, al planeta azul. Pero ya no existe azul alguno, ni tampoco él.”_

-JARVIS…

_-“Sé cómo detenerlo, pero debes confiar en mí. ¿Lo harás Tony?”_

-Tony, no.

-Pudiste habernos asesinado a todos, pero no lo hiciste. Aún cuando buscaras volver a una completa y mejorada versión tuya, jamás volviste a lastimar a nadie… más que a ti mismo.

_-“Comandante”_ -el dron de volvió a Rogers- _“La armadura protegerá a Tony, pero no debe estar en la superficie.”_

-¿Qué?... ¡TONY!

JARVIS tomó al millonario para casi estamparlo dentro de su armadura que selló pese a las quejas y gritos de Stark. No se activó y el rubio entendió a qué se refería el robot con sus palabras. Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, simplemente tomó en brazos la pesada armadura para llevárselo consigo. El comandante solamente dio un par de pasos antes de girarse al dron que le miró en silencio.

-Ojalá hubiéramos podido ser amigos.

_-“Siempre tuvo razón sobre mí.”_

-Ojalá me hubiera equivocado.

_-“La Queen Bee ya arranca, debe marcharse comandante.”_

-Gracias, JARVIS.

Tony estaba gritando histérico dentro de la armadura, pero eso no impidió al rubio llevarle como estaba dentro de aquel tanque escalador mecánico de Janet Van Dyne en el que los últimos colonos huían hacia Genosha, llamados por Banner luego del fatal anuncio. Steve comprendió que haría el dron, y en un acto de respeto hacia el robot, se quedó callado ante los interrogatorios de Hank o de Bucky al respecto. El terror de ver aquella montaña de polvo, esquirlas de metal con fuego y relámpagos que se aproximaba a Manhattan les hizo olvidar sus intenciones, más preocupados en llegar a Genosha antes de que la tormenta hiciera ya imposible la visibilidad. Durante ese viaje que se les hizo eterno, el comandante jamás abrió la armadura, aunque conocía la manera porque el millonario le había dicho en caso de emergencia.

Y la razón se hallaba en lo que el propio JARVIS estaba por hacer.

El Látigo de Fuego se había creado a partir de una reacción del Arco Reactor de Ho Yinsen que mucho tiempo más adelante Tony Stark perfeccionara durante su cautiverio. Así que cuando Industrias Stark comenzó la terraformación de Marte usando los pequeños reactores, JARVIS había comenzado a visualizar una solución definitiva para eliminar aquella amenaza. Una reacción en cadena, bien sincronizada de los reactores no solo terminaría de crear el campo electromagnético que el planeta rojo necesitaba para ser completamente habitable, un Látigo de Fuego sería cosa del pasado. Para fortuna de los nuevos colonos, existían dos reactores capaces de comenzar aquella reacción en cadena, uno lo poseía Tony Stark en su pecho, el segundo, en el ojo del Mayordomo de Manhattan.

JARVIS salió a los maizales cada vez más secos y algunos quemándose ante el arribo de aquella simulación de tsunami monstruoso. Tuvo que clavar sus tenazas en el suelo para llegar hasta esa parte del campo que él mismo ocultó al sembrar esos primeros maizales y que así le encontrarían los nuevos colonos cuando vino la segunda ola de ellos. Lanzó la cubierta de aquella tumba que miró, tomando con toda la delicadeza que pudo los esqueletos tan bien conservados por el tipo de clima y tierra de Marte, abrazándolos contra su pecho. Recordó esas risas traviesas que habían sustituido las lágrimas cuando Marty Shelley les hacía llorar, aquellos ojos avellana pidiéndole otra historia antes de dormir, un tirón de un par de manecitas que anhelaban ser levantados en brazos.

Recordó la fiesta cuando le despertaron en su forma final, esa primera vez en que los pequeños niños le llamaron JARVIS porque nunca pudieron decir su nombre original. Sus manos haciendo aquella estampa en la fuente como una memoria infantil del gran evento, su propio nacimiento. El dron se sintió arrastrado por la fuerza del Látigo de Fuego, su coraza comenzando a ser levantada, revelando su esqueleto de una aleación resistente. Le dijeron que experimentaría sentimientos, le dijeron que tomaría sus propias decisiones. No le mintieron. Su primera emoción apareció cuando se dio cuenta que esos pequeños niños valían todas las acciones cuestionables del universo. Que no habría nada que pudiera sustituir nunca un par de voces llamándole _papá_.

_-“Nunca les abandonaré. Arno, Gregory. Siempre estaremos juntos.”_

JARVIS levantó su ojo hacia la montaña que rugió cual monstruo a punto de devorarle. Los dos esqueletos que abrazaba se hicieron cenizas ante el calor y la fuerza del viento. El dron abrió sus brazos en toda su extensión. Su ojo reactor comenzó a ganar brillo.

_-“Nunca les abandonaré. Porque éste es nuestro hogar.”_

Los demás mini reactores se activaron al llegar a fin el conteo que el robot había puesto desde que Wanda anunciara aquel Látigo que le engulló, destruyendo su cuerpo. Una explosión nuclear formó una burbuja dentro de aquellas olas de arena y metal, alcanzando las siguientes que fueron brotando en secuencia desde las entrañas de Marte. Una a una, fueron creando ahora una oleada de energía que fue cubriendo al planeta, ayudados por la fuerza del Látigo de Fuego que perdió su poder y se convirtió en el catalizador que dio fuerza a los superconductores kilómetros adentro del planeta, generando un estallido sordo con una onda de choque poderosa que lo sacudió todo.

En Genosha, en la misma bóveda que resguardaba las memorias de los primeros colonos, Steve apretó sus dientes al sentir esa vibración tan fuerte, sin soltar la armadura entre sus brazos que hizo de protección para que el reactor en el pecho de Tony no se uniera a esa reacción en cadena. Gritó cuando todo se sacudió que tanto él como el castaño terminaron en el suelo, el rubio protegiendo con su cuerpo al segundo pese al tamaño de la armadura. Luego de lo que fueron interminables minutos, todo volvió a la calma, las luces de emergencia sustituyeron a las dañadas por la onda de choque. El comandante abrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor y poniéndose de pie, inspeccionando el estado de las paredes. Charles Xavier había cumplido su palabra. Cero cuarteaduras.

-¡STEVE!

Tony le llamó desde el interior, confirmándole que seguía vivo, aunque estaba furioso. Cuando el rubio al fin le liberó de la armadura, casi le saltó encima con un par de puñetazos rabiosos que Rogers atajó con sus manos, sosteniéndole.

-Ssshh, Tony….

-¡JARVIS!

-Espera, no Tony, ¡Tony! Demonios.

Steve tuvo que salir detrás del millonario, quien abrió la bóveda para subir corriendo hacia la superficie pese a las recomendaciones del rubio de esperar por su amigo Hank o Banner para confirmar que no corría peligro. Ambos se sorprenderían de ver un cielo claro, anaranjado en lugar de la tormenta. Había gruesas nubes con relámpagos muy tenues que desconcertaron como atemorizaron a los de Genosha que jamás habían presenciado el simple acto de una lluvia. Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre los estupefactos colonos, quienes gritaron en júbilo al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo. Ovaciones y aplausos llenaron los edificios de resguardo, como las bóvedas.

-Tony…

El Comandante Rogers no estuvo muy seguro si el castaño solo miró el cielo recibiendo la lluvia de lleno en el rostro o estaba llorando. Sólo atinó a abrazarle con fuerza, mientras eran rodeados por rostros jubilosos de marcianos bailando posteriormente a su alrededor. Hubo algunos decesos en todas las colonias, pero fue un número muy bajo frente a lo que hubiera sido la extinción de toda vida en el planeta. Estaban vivos, y el Látigo de Fuego había sido vencido gracias a Industrias Stark. La terraformación del planeta rojo estaba completa. Así fue el mensaje que se hizo llegar de colonia en colonia, entre festejos y saludos, hasta que vino la pregunta de la Agente Romanoff sobre el Mayordomo de Manhattan del cual no tenían señales de vida.

-JARVIS dio la vida para que nosotros nos salváramos -fue Steve quien respondió- El Mayordomo de Manhattan que nunca lastimó ser humano ni vida alguna, nos dio su mayor muestra de humanidad.

Después de que todos pudieran volver a Manhattan, se hizo un funeral en memoria del dron bicentenario al que cada marciano que se dijera digno hijo de Marte le había llamado con ternura Padre. El Sargento Barnes fue quien les indicó el sitio ideal para dejar un monumento al sacrificio del robot, donde alguna vez estuvo oculto su secreto que el comandante le pidió olvidar por respeto a su persona. Nadie tenía porque saber ya la verdad a cerca de JARVIS. Loren Olsen les ayudó eliminando cuidadosamente toda evidencia que fuese peligrosa. Que la historia recordara al Mayordomo de Manhattan como un ejemplo de lo que todo ser humano debía aspirar y no como un robot al que el amor por sus hijos lo había desquiciado.

-No le pude decir cuánto le quería… ni despedirme -se quejó con amargura Stark cuando estuvo a solas con el rubio, frente a una estatua de piedra rojiza.

-Él lo sabía, cariño.

-Los humanos somos graciosos, ¿no? Juzgamos siempre creyéndonos superiores a lo que criticamos, ciegos ante lo evidente, que no somos más que unos idiotas engreídos.

-Yo tampoco pude disculparme con él.

-Creo que te perdonó cuando te negaste a abandonarme en esa charla suya.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Quizá fueron de las cosas en las que no me mintió. Es curioso que, aún sabiéndolo, no le guardó rencor por ello -Stark se tocó su pecho, acariciando el reactor debajo de su ropa- Al final, todos buscamos la redención de alguna manera.

-JARVIS siempre estará entre nosotros, Tony.

-Consuelo de tontos -gruñó el castaño mirando al cielo con ojos húmedos.

-Doscientos años son demasiado tiempo de vida, incluso para un robot.

-Sobre todo con los crímenes que lo perseguían -Stark se volvió a él- Voy a tener que matarte, Steve.

Éste rió, negando y pasando un brazo por sus hombros para besar su sien.

-Mis labios están sellados. Por los tuyos.

-Ah, me sienta tan bien en estos momentos tu galantería.

-Él no querría verte triste, Tony.

-Hubiera querido que estuviera en mi boda.

-¿Boda? -el rubio abrió sus ojos, haciéndose el desentendido- ¿Con quién vas a casarte?

-Tu habilidad para la actuación es tan mala como tu comprensión de referencias.

-Hey, me esfuerzo -Steve acarició su mejilla- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Siempre me hará falta.

-A todos, cielo.

-¿Crees que exista un Paraíso donde los robots como él puedan vivir para siempre junto a sus hijos humanos?

-Espero que sí.

Tony dejó una flor sobre la base del monumento que acarició con un suspiro, levantando su mirada hacia ese ojo reactor que miraba hacia la zona de aterrizaje.

-Cuídanos, J, no somos tan buenos aprendiendo de nuestros errores como tú. Te quiero -el millonario suspiró, dando media vuelta con el comandante siguiéndole de cerca- Voy a necesitar mucho cariño y mimos de tu parte para recobrar los ánimos.

-Tony, no podemos estar encerrados tanto tiempo en nuestra habitación.

-¿Quién dijo que necesariamente debe ser ahí?

-Pero… que alguien me salve de mi insaciable amante.

-Mucho cariño y mimos, he dicho.

-Te amo, Tony.

-Yo también me amo.

-Eres…

Con una risa compartida, ambos se retiraron de ahí, todavía había trabajo pendiente, reconstrucciones como más funerales. Esperarían a que las comunicaciones pudieran ser reestablecidas con la Tierra, que seguramente tratando de saber qué había sucedido, aquel evento sin duda fue visto desde ahí. Realmente tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero ahora, gracias a un singular robot con inteligencia artificial cuyo corazón había cometido los mismos errores que los seres humanos, tenían un hogar estable donde comenzar de nuevo. Y tanto Steve como Tony guardaban esperanzas de que esta lección les enseñara más sobre lo que significaba vivir.


	14. Obsesión

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel AU.

_Parejas_ : Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : A soñar y vivir.

_Advertencias_ : Universo alterno sin poderes, una historia inspirada en los cuentos del maestro Bradbury como en las ideas que asaltan a la autora en las noches de desvelo y perdición. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kasu Tailer por sus acosos y mensajes amenazadores llenos de amor.

 

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Obsesión.**

 

Tony Stark era un tonto por no decir un egocéntrico que se adjudicaba los éxitos de otros para sí mismo. Así se lo repetía constantemente Hank Pym mientras trabajaba en ese pequeño rincón que había adaptado entre los escombros. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero creía que se había quedado muy corto por no decir que se había vuelto cobarde luego de la desaparición de JARVIS. Había creado otra inteligencia artificial incorpórea llamada FRIDAY que simplemente era otra sirviente más como el resto de los drones sobrevivientes. Ya no habría ninguno portando el reactor tan maravilloso que los hizo diferentes al resto y por ello el Doctor Pym consideraba a Tony Stark como un tonto.

Había olvidado que él fue el primero en recuperar al Mayordomo de Manhattan de su estado deteriorado cuando llegó a la colonia y que le había dado sus propios patrones mentales para que su cerebro positrónico pudiera volver a su completa funcionalidad. Quizá no dominara tan bien la programación avanzada más era un genio igual que Stark, dejar a un lado semejante proyecto era no solo una grosería, también era una falta de respeto a su trabajo arduo mucho antes de que Industrias Stark vinieran a traer el milagro de la civilización a suelo marciano. Hank no iba a renunciar a ello por más dolor o lágrimas de luto que viera en los demás, incluyendo su ahora prometida, Janet Van Dyne.

Así que en cuanto pudo, buscó entre los escombros los prototipos y refacciones de JARVIS que sobrevivieron a la explosión del robot. Robó algunos bocetos sobre el reactor, estarían incompletos más tenían la información suficiente para crear algo similar. Lo importante para Hank Pym era el poder traer de vuelta ese cerebro positrónico. Con semejante chatarra trabajó a escondidas en su prototipo que no mostró a nadie ni a su prometida, era un secreto bien guardado para que Tony Stark no le robara una vez más el crédito por haber dado vida a una inteligencia artificial.

Se habían salvado de la amenaza de la Tierra gracias a JARVIS, pero la Tierra seguía ahí, agonizante y demandante como siempre. No iban a dejarlos en paz. Habían llegado los Attilianos como una muestra de lo que pretendían hacer, y ahora con el reciente episodio todos, incluyendo a los colonos de Genosha, les habían recibido de brazos abiertos únicamente porque Boltagon y su familia se ofrecieron voluntariamente a limpiar todo resto radiactivo puesto que su genética era más resistente para esas labores, ganándose la confianza del resto. Pero el doctor no podía confiar en ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano mostrarían su cara como lo hiciera HYDRA. Él había leído la mente de JARVIS, había comprendido ese temor a tales amenazas escondidas incluso en los rostros más amigables. Con el Comandante Rogers más concentrado en su boda que en cuidar de Manhattan, o de Marte mismo, solo quedaba él como única esperanza para salvar esa tierra rojiza que ahora se había convertido en su hogar.

Necesitaban un guardián, igual que lo fuera el Mayordomo de Manhattan, pero ya no le restringirían como lo hizo su primer creador y luego Tony Stark. Sería completamente autónomo, una consciencia artificial superior a la humana, Pym le daría los patrones neuronales para ello. Tenía buenas ideas, y estaba haciéndolo por una causa noble, la protección de su hogar marciano, aunque nadie en estos momentos viera el peligro porque estaban demasiado ocupados reconstruyendo sus hogares. Pero él si lo veía, cada vez que el punto distante en el horizonte que era la Tierra aparecía en el cielo, Hank corría a su escondite para seguir trabajando hasta que una noche, al fin, un destello azul claro apareció en un rostro humanoide de sonrisa forzada. La mirada de Pym se iluminó.

 

-Estás vivo… y te llamaré, Ultrón.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me han leído durante esta historia como los comentarios, espero que sigamos encontrándonos en más proyectos y que la Calabaza Gigante los bendiga. Hermoso Año Nuevo todos ustedes y saben que los quiero mucho.
> 
> ¡miau!


End file.
